el día que me enamore
by lyn asakura
Summary: el día que vi tu sonrisa... el día que te vi llorar... el día que te contemple en silencio... un sasunaru enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**El día que me enamore**

**Capítulo 1: El día que vi tu sonrisa**

Era un hermoso atardecer que caía sobre la aldea oculta de la hoja, el matiz rojo-amarillo pareciese ser pintado sobre un lienzo fino mientras se desvanecía lentamente contra la brillante oscuridad de la noche.

Poco a poco las primeras estrellas empezaron a brotar en ese oscuro terciopelo llamado noche. Ese hermoso espectáculo era contemplado por tres amigos, después de un día demasiado largo era confortable pasar esos momentos junto a ellos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba el recien ingresado Anbu Uzumaki Naruto.

Haruno Sakura estaba también allí, a pesar de no ser un Anbu era la mejor ninja médico de Konoha después de su sensei Tsunade-sama. Ella también pensaba lo mismo que su amigo, era gratificante ver el atardecer acompañado con las personas que ella más quería.

Uchiha Sasuke, un Anbu ya calificado contemplaba en silencio aquel espectáculo, su mirada fría y oscura no reflejaba ninguna emoción, nadie sabía lo que pensaba, nadie sabía si estaba feliz con esto o prefería estar en otro lado, sin embargo allí estaba junto a sus dos mejores amigos. Era cierto que a pesar de todos los grandes problemas que tuvieron que enfrentar el lazo de aquellos ninjas se había fortalecido increíblemente.

-por cierto Naruto ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día como Anbu?- le pregunto de pronto Sakura.

-pues… jejej- rio nerviosamente Naruto.

-el BAKA no paraba de tartamudear mientras daba su discurso de bienvenida- lo interrumpió Sasuke.

-¡hey eso no es cierto!- grito a la defensiva –solo que me puse un poco nervioso.

-hay una gran diferencia entre nervioso y ser un total BAKA- volvio a atacar Sasuke.

-ACASO QUIERES PELEAR!!!!- lo amenazó Naruto pero antes de que pudiera soltar el primer golpe Sakura lo tumbo con un puñetazo mortal muy a su estilo.

-QUE ACASO NO PUEDES DEJAR DE GRITAR!!!!??- exclamo exasperada por tanto griterio.

-pero… pero- se sobaba Naruto su cachete izquierdo.

Los dos siguieron discutiendo mientras que por detrás los observaba Sasuke, definitivamente esos dos no habían cambiado para nada, no importaba que ambos ya fueran más grandes, o que finalmente se hallan vuelto más fuerte, en el fondo seguían siendo los mismos niños que conoció en la escuela.

Era cierto que Sakura ya era toda una bella ninja, ya había dejado su cuerpo de adolescente y ahora era toda una mujer. Nuevamente se había vuelto dejar crecer el cabello y extrañamente estaba adquiriendo una fisonomía parecida a la de su maestra, no tan exuberante pero tampoco tan normal.

Y por su parte Naruto cada día se perecía más a su padre, ahora más que se había dejado su cabello un poco largo y había empezado a embarnecer. Lo único que lo diferenciaba era su percing en su lengua. Nadie sabía porque se lo había puesto, pero lo que tenían entendido era que nunca se lo podía quitar.

Sasuke los observaba como siempre cuando sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de la pelirosa.

-de todas formas Naruto yo creó que debería de ir a verlo- le sugirió con una voz melancólica –al fin y al cabo era tu padrino y…

-no importa Sakura-chan- le interrumpió Naruto volteando a ver el horizonte y sonreído mientras el viento le acariciaba sus cabellos dorados que se mecían delicadamente –yo se que él esta feliz, no hay necesidad de que lo valla a ver…

En esos momentos Sasuke se sonrojo al ver por primera vez la sonrisa sincera que mostraban esos labios de su amigo. Habían sido temporadas duras, y casi olvidaba como era la sonrisa de aquel ser… una sonrisa tan hermosa que deseaba que siempre durara.

-lo extrañas mucho no?- le pregunto Sakura mientras lo abrazaba, acto que a Sasuke le borro su sonrojamiento inmediatamente para cambiarlo por una extraña sensación en el estomago.

-Naruto es hora de irnos- le indico Sasuke tratando de reponerse –debemos de hacer el informe de la proxima misión.

-oh cierto!!!- exclamo Naruto al acordarse –entonces vamos…. Etto

-que?- pregunto friamente su compañero.

-etto… etto… a donde vamos a ir?

Esa pregunta dejo helado Sasuke, ¿A dónde deberían ir? ¿Seria correcto en su casa o en la de él? Por Dios Sasuke no es una cita!!!!!

Esta idea fugaz provoco un sonrojamiento total que para poder ocultarlo tuvo que voltearse.

-donde tu quieras BAKA eso no es lo importante- le contesto tratando de calmarse.

-bueno en ese caso digo que a tu casa porque es más grande- concluyo Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

-solo lo dices porque te quieres acostar en su sillón- le dijo Sakura sin poder creerlo.

-jejejeje- rio Naruto –tal vez.

-como sea- volvio a decir Sasuke –vamos.

En el camino los dos fueron en silencio, sin embargo Naruto llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rosotro que Sasuke iba observando en silencio. No era la misma pero la apreciaba, él ya había sufrido tanto y por culpa suya. Por eso valoraba las veces en las que Naruto sonreía con sinceridad… como este día.

Un sentimiento que Sasuke no comprendía iba adquiriendo forma en su corazón y eso, a veces lo aterraba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: El día en el que me di cuenta**

Los dos estaban ya en la casa Uchiha, desde que Sasuke había regresado a Konoha nuevamente se había instalado en su antigua residencia. Él trabajaba en el reporte de la misión no sin poder evitar ver de vez en cuando a Naruto que estaba acostado en el sillón profundamente dormido.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, él trabajaba y Naruto dormía… ¡era tan insoportable! Sin embargo deseaba que este ser pudiera estar de esta forma todos los días, con paz y tranquilidad… sin preocuparse por el porvenir o por extraños sentimientos que en esos precisos momentos él mismo no entendía.

No pudo controlarse más y decidió salir a tomar un poco de aire, últimamente siempre que estaba cerca de su amigo no podía evitar sonrojarse o sentir cosas raras en su estómago… se ponía nervioso y muchas veces hablaba incoherencias, y lo más extraño es que se molestaba con más frecuencia con Sakura!!!!

-que es lo que me esta pasando!!??- grito exasperado Sasuke mientras sumergía totalmente su cabeza en una fuente llena de agua helada.

Mientras tanto Naruto despertaba de su larga pero placida siesta. Bostezo un poco y estiro sus brazos.

-eh?- exclamo extrañado mientras volteaba a ver por todos lados –y el Baka??

Se levanto y frotándose los ojos se acerco al lugar donde Sasuke se suponía que debía de estar trabajando: su escritorio personal.

-mmm… aquí no esta- se dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla del "dueño". Empezó a hurgar los papeles como siempre solía hacerlo buscando algo interesante, nunca hallaba nada de lo que él hubiese deseado pero esta vez su suerte cambió. Entre todos los papeles se topo con una foto muy especial. Al verla sonrió tiernamente: era la foto que los dos se habían tomado cuando Sasuke por fin regreso. Allí estaba él muy feliz montado encima de un Sasuke que, aunque no lo pareciera, estaba levemente sonrojado y volteando a ver a otro lado.

Sakura la había tomado pero solamente a Sasuke se le había quedado. No la había visito con detenimiento como ahora lo hacía. Lentamente pudo sentir como su cara se sonrojaba, era algo casi ya normal en su fisonomía. Siempre que veía una foto de él y Sasuke no podía evitar sonrojarse y empezar a soñar cosas sin sentidos como él y su "amigo" juntos o… bueno cosas que él muy bien sabía nunca se iban ha hacer realidad.

¿Cuándo empezó todo esto? No lo sabe a ciencia cierta, tal vez fue cuando Sasuke lo salvo contra Haku o cuando se fue para siempre… realmente no sabía cuando este sentimiento había empezado a florecer dentro de él. ¿Dolía? Claro que dolía, dolía mucho ver a Sasuke con otra persona o peor, que él estuviera tan cerca de su amado y saber que nunca iba a poder ser suyo… claro que dolí, y mucho.

Pero ya se estaba ha empezando a acostumbrar, poco a poco iba aceptando la realidad: él y Sasuke no podían estar juntos.

Pero ahora viendo con detenimiento la fotografía una melancólica esperanza surgió débilmente.

-por que esta sonrojado?- se pregunto extrañado –acaso le dio vergüenza mis poses estupidas o…

no quería hacerse esperanzas falsas y por eso dejo la foto en su lugar y salió para poder despejar su mente. Ya había pasado por esto, cada vez que Sasuke lo interrumpía con Sakura y lucía algo molesto… ya lo había pensado pero inmediatamente todas sus deducciones se desvanecian. Era imposible, y él lo sabía.

Para su gran sorpresa vio a Sasuke sentado en el tejado de la barda. Dios se veía tan guapo!!! Vistiendo sus ropas Anbus, mirando al horizonte levemente mojado y dejandose acariciar por el suave viento nocturno. Todo esto hizo que el pequeño Naruto se sonrojara hasta el extremo.

Tomo aire y trato de calmarse dándose unas palmadas en la cara, cuando por fin se controlo decidió acercarse a su amigo.

Sasuke por su parte pensaba en muchas cosas, pensaba sobre los extraños sentimientos que estaba generando su corazón o su mente… realmente no sabía de donde provenían. Estaba tan absorto en sí mismo que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de su amigo rubio.

-que onda Sasuke!!!!!- le grito alegremente en el oído haciendo que este se cayera de la impresión a la pequeña laguna que se encontraba debajo de ellos.

-ups!!!- exclamo Naruto riendo al ver a Sasuke sumergiendo con su respiración agitada y con una planta verde encima de su cabellera –creo que me pase!!!

-maldito TEMME- exclamo tratando de controlar su furia pero no pudiendo evitar apretar su puño derecho fuertemente.

-vamos Sasuke no te enojes!!!- le dijo tratando de evitar reírse – no es mi culpa que no estés atento y…

Pero Naruto no pudo continuar porque un sonoro rayo cortó a la mitad el cielo.

-mmm mmm creo que va a llover- dijo finalmente después de pensarlo tanto.

-en serio genio?- le dijo con sarcasmo levantándose y quitándose todas las extrañas plantas que se le habían metido hasta en el pantalón.

-hey Sasuke por que no…- sin embargo no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se resbalo accidentalmente por la humedad, pero no cayo por la parte de Sasuke haciendo que este se preocupara.

-naruto!!- exclamo preocupado. Sasuke brinco con agilidad hacia el techo y de allí busco a su compañero.

-auch auch auch… - exclamaba de dolor mientras se sobaba su trasero. Sasuke suspiro, sus preocupaciones se habían ido al verlo allí asalvo.

-achu!!!!!- estornudo fuertemente Naruto.

-BAKA tenemos que entrar- le dijo tratando de ser indiferente –te vas a resfriar.

-oh! el gran Sasuke se preocupa por mí- le dijo bromeado.

Solo su amigo se limito a verlo de reojo tratando de ocultar su sonrojamiento. Y sin decir nada más se volvió a la casa.

-jeje- rió Naruto al verlo partir –siempre es tan frio pero a la vez amable. Creo que por eso me enamore.

Sasuke se estaba secando con una toalla en su sala, sin embargo no estaba tranquilo, había algo que lo había puesto sumamente nervioso.

-¿acaso…- se decía temblando –acaso estoy enamorado?

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Primeramente muchas gracia por todos los reviews, son un gran apoyo moral y por eso aki la tercera parte de esta apasionante telenove… digo de este fic jejeje.

**Capitulo ****3: cuando te mire en silencio**

Sasuke se secaba con una toalla toda la humedad de su cuerpo, seguia sonrojado por el enorme descubrimiento que había efectuado que no se dio cuenta que Naruto lo veía en silencio desde la entrada del patio.

El pequeño rubio estaba tan embobado con la perfecta figura de aquel hombre bien formado, su complexión delgada pero a la vez musculosa dotada de unos perfectos cuadros que en esos precisos momentos se veían sumamente exquisitos debido a las ligeras gotas de agua que se resbalaban sobre aquella piel bronceada típica de ese clan de hermosos guerreros.

Sus brazos eran fuertes y por un instante deseo que lo rodearan totalmente, era raro pero esa imagen lo hacía sentir protegido.

Naruto seguía mirándolo en silencio cuando de pronto no pudo evitar estornudar fuertemente desvaneciendo toda la magia de aquel instante.

Sasuke sorprendido volteo a ver a su amigo que estaba en el umbral de la puerta muy rojo, pero no era un rojo de vergüenza sino de fiebre.

-naruto?- le pregunto preocupado –estas bien?

-claro BAKA-le contesto tratando de reir pero aquella sonrisa no pudo soportar otro estornudo de su boca.

Antes de poder incorporarse sintió la calida mano de Sasuke posarse sobre su frente caliente.

-tienes fiebre naruto!!!- exclamo enojado –como es que no tienes nada!!!!

-fiebre?- se hizo el tonto –pero si hace un momento me sentía de maravilla!!!

-ven- le ordeno Sasuke sin poder evitar mostrar su preocupación –necesitas cambiarte esas ropas húmedas.

-pero…

-nada de peros- le interrumpio firmemente –esta es mi casa y aquí se hace lo que yo diga.

-jajaja sonaste todo un macho Sasuke- bromeo Naruto siguiéndolo y sin poder mirar los pómulos apunto de reventar de su anfitrión debido a su total vergüenza.

Naruto camino hasta un enorme cuarto al fondo de la casa principal de la villa Uchiha. Era una habitación llena de elegancia pero a la vez muy típica, digna de todo un principe oriental.

Había una enorme ventana-puerta deslizable que daba a un hermoso jardín donde los cerezos florecian; había también una cama de lino Egipto con almohadas de pluma de alguna ave exótica; a los lados había dos mesitas de noche, cada una con su respectiva lampara y, no muy lejos estaba el vestidor donde se encontraba la persiana china y el enorme closet con terminado de caoba.

Sasuke se dirijió sin dudar a este último sin darse cuenta de la enorme sorpresa de su amigo. busco entre sus ropas unas limpias dignas de aquel ser tan delicado, selecciono un kimono blanco de hombre blanco con unos pequeños bordados y se lo lanzo a Naruto.

-ponte esto- le señalo –mientras buscare alguna medicina.

-no tengo opción verdad?- le pregunto divertido.

Sasuke no respondió y se salio de su habitación nuevamente muerto de la vergüenza no sin antes detenerse afuera de su puerta.

-que rayos me pasa??- se pregunto preocupado –por que quiero ver a Naruto desvestirse?

Naruto mientras se cambiaba pero inhalaba cada hilo de aquellos ropajes, deseaba conservar el dulce aroma de su amado en cada fragmento de su mente y corazón.

Lentamente el sueño empezó a ganarle, no deseaba dormir, quería seguir incomodando a su Sasuke, este tipo de oportunidades no se presentaban tan seguido, pero era inevitable, al menos había provado un poco de la ya anhelada amabilidad de aquel ser.

No tardo mucho en que Sasuke regresase, pero para su gran sorpresa encontro a Naruto ya acostado en su cama.

Una imagen fugaz lo perturbo por completo, como ninguna otra ocasión: se imagino montarse sobre su ya deseado Naruto, él no mostraria resistencia alguna, cosa que lo complacia enormemente, empezaría a acariciarlo suavemente, con delicadeza para no lastimarlo en estos momentos de debilidad, y mientras las caricias crecían el acercamiento de sus labios con los de él se hacia menos inevitable hasta por fin culminarse en un dulce pero apasionado beso.

Sasuke se sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, se había dado cuenta que su "gran amigo" de abajo por fin había despertado y eso lo perturbo aun más.

No trato de levantarlo y mejor se fue a sentar a un sillón que daba justamente enfrente de se cama. Muy bien en alguna vez su madre le habia comentado algo que en estos precisos instantes comprendía a la perfección.

¿Cuándo una persona estaba segura de amar a alguien? Era cuando esta persona podía pasarse horas enteras contemplando en silencio el sueño de su ser amado. Sin aburrirse, sin desilusionarse, solo observándolo dormir, cuidando su sueño… mirándolo en silencio.

CONTINUARA…

Sorry sin fue muy pequeño pero prometo que el proximo sera mucho más grande e interesante, tengo pensado empezar las partes interesantes (jejeje)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola hola, perdón por el retraso pero ustedes comprenderán que fueron días festivos y pues casi no hay tiempo de sentarse en la computadora y escribir…. Pero aquí esta la continuación, espero que la disfruten.

**Capitulo ****4: cuando ella me lo dijo**

Naruto soñaba, soñaba con una realidad tan deseada pero a la vez tan inalcanzable… él regresaba de una misión ninja muy agotadora, estaba exhausto pero contento de por fin poder volver a ver a su amado. Sasuke se sentía igual, lo había esperado con ansias y cuando por fin los dos se pueden volver a ver no dudan ni un segundo en sumergirse en un exquisito y profundo beso… oh que cosas tan cursis soñaba, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar.

Las imágenes se fueron desvaneciendo poco por poco y un rostro familiar se fue dibujando enfrente del Kyuubi.

-me alegra que por fin despertaras Naruto- le sonrió Sakura.

-¿Sakura-chan?- le pregunto extrañado -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué que hago aquí?- le contesto un poco ofendida –es así como saludas a la persona que te curo!!!!

-¿eh?- exclamo sin poder comprender.

-se ve que no sabes nada- suspiro Sakura –tenías una fiebre de 40º, delirabas y Sasuke-kun no sabía que hacer contigo así que me llamo por la madrugada ya que estaba preocupado y…

-¿Qué?!!!- grito Naruto conmocionado mientras se levantaba de un salto al escuchar algo que nunca espero en su larga existencia escuchar -¿Sasuke te llamo y estaba preocupado?!!!

-si Naruto- le contesto como si fuera muy obvio –te lo acabo de decir.

Naruto se volvió a recostar, realmente no lo podía creer.

-¿y sabes que más Naruto?- le pregunto Sakura en una voz tan queda que parecía más bien un susurro –yo también estaba muy preocupada…

-jajajaja- se rió fuertemente Naruto –Sasuke Uchiha se preocupo por mí!!! Jajaja no voy a dejar de molestarlo!!!!

Sakura había estado muy sonrojada pero ahora, después de aquella extraña risa de su amigo no pudo evitar volver a contenerse, no era un muy buen momento después de todo, y eso la entristeció.

-me alegra verte ya mejor Naruto- le dijo tratando de sonreír –Sasuke-kun me dijo que te podías quedar por ahora en su casa, le dije que no era muy buena idea que salieras por el momento.

-ok- le contesto alegre –entonces luego nos vemos o no?

-claro Naruto- le dijo antes de dejarlo solo. Casi de inmediato, después de que Sakura saliera de aquella casa corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia la clínica. Su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora.

-eres un tonto!!!- grito por fin al cerrar la puerta de su despacho -¿acaso no te das cuenta?- esta vez ya con lágrimas en los ojos -¿acaso no te puedes dar cuenta de mis sentimientos Naruto?¿Es por que quieres a ese tonto de Sasuke?

Sasuke acababa de llegar a la gran casa, estaba un poco cansado, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos. Todavía pensaba en como había dejado a Naruto al lado de esa mujer y simplemente sus entrañas se retorcían. ¡Maldita Tsunade por haberlo mandado a llamar! ¿Qué acaso no podía comprender esa Hokage de quinta que NO PODÍA DEJAR A SU QUERIDO NARUTO CON LA COMPETENCIA!!!! Ah maldición, ahora llamaba a esa mujer competencia y no podía evitar encelar a Naruto.

-¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?- se pregunto sin fuerzas Sasuke mientras se dejaba caer en su sillón favorito –tengo que empezar a calmarme o si no ese Baka se va a dar cuenta….

-¿darme cuenta de qué?- le pregunto por detrás Naruto.

Sasuke lentamente alzo su vista hacía la cabecera del sillón y halló a Naruto con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos curiosos mirándolo muy de cerca. No lo pudo evitar, su corazón casi se sale, la temperatura de su cuerpo no pudo regularse y todas sus fuerzas flaquearon.

-¿Qué haces aquí?!!!!- grito Sasuke saltando hacía otro lado y separándose de Naruto

-mmm nada- le contesto con simpleza –como Sakura me dijo que tu habías dicho que me podía quedar entonces he andando hurgando tus cosas.

-ah!!- exclamo aliviado –solo has andando hurgando mis co… ¿Qué?!!!

-si, es que no tenía nada que hacer- le contesto suspirando sin darse cuenta del enojo de su amigo –tu casa es muy grande pero a la vez aburrida… por cierto ¿donde es mi cuarto?

-¿tu cuarto?- le pregunto sin comprender y todavía molesto.

-digo, si voy a estar en tu casa hasta que me alivie entonces necesito mi propio cuarto… o es que acaso piensas que duerma contigo?- le dijo divertido.

Sasuke no pudo volver evitar sonrojarse y mejor le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar hacia su habitación.

-¡oh Sasuke era una broma!- le dijo riendose mientras lo seguía.

Naruto ya yacía dormido en la cama de Sasuke. Se negó rotundamente en dormir en el sillón así que se aferro a la cama hasta que por fin el cansancio lo venció. Era un gran tonto después de todo.

Pero a pesar de todo Sasuke no podía dejar de contemplarlo. Cuando Naruto dormía de esa manera era tan apetecible, que necesitaba dominarse por completo para que sus pensamientos más oscuros no salieran a la luz.

Todo esto extrañamente lo deprimía, no poder decirle todas las cosas que deseaba decirle, no poder besarlo, no poder hacerlo suyo…

¿y por que no se lo decia? Ja eso era simple, Naruto no lo amaba, eso estaba claro, siempre lo estuvo. Naruto quería a Sakura, además Sasuke siempre lo trataba tan mal, era más que obvio que él nunca lo iba a amar. Y eso le dolía…

En ese momento llamaron a la casa.

-¿Quién rayo será a estas horas?- se pregunto furioso. Fue de mala gana a la entrada de su casa y abrió la puerta casi azotándola, le había molestado tanto que lo hubieran interrumpido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué rayos…- pero se detuvo al ver a Sakura parada enfrente suyo.

-buenas noches Sasuke-kun- le saludo seriamente.

-si vienes a ver a Naruto entonces pierdes tu tiempo, él ya se durmió.

-más bien te vengo a ver a ti Sasuke-Kun- le aclaro Sakura -¿puedo pasar?

A Sasuke esto le pareció muy extraño y no tuvo otro remedio que dejarla pasar.

-¿a que vienes a hablar conmigo?- le pregunto extrañado.

-vengo a aclararte algunas cosas Sasuke, cosas referentes a Naruto.

-¿de que hablas Sakura?

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo- le dijo enojada –tal ves puedas ocultarlo con él pero conmigo no, yo se muy bien que estas enamorado de Naruto.

Estas palabras parecieron un balde de agua fría cayendo sobre Sasuke. No lo podía creer.

-¿Cómo es que lo afirmas?- le pregunto tratándose de recuperar de la impresión.

-la manera en que lo miras, como le hablas… por Dios es bastante obvio, en especial con solo ver como me ves cuando YO estoy junto a él!!!

Sasuke se quedo mudo, no pudo negar todo lo que ella estaba diciendo, su cabeza daba vueltas.

-¿y que si es así?- le contesto tratando de controlarse. Tratando de estar frío como siempre.

-vengo a pedirte que te alejes de él- le dijo friamente ella.

-¿Qué?!!!- exclamo sorprendido.

-como escuchaste. Alejate de Naruto, solo lo haces sufrir.

-no te entiendo nada- le contesto furioso -¿Cómo que lo hago sufrir?

-yo amo a Naruto más de lo que alguna vez te ame Sasuke Uchiha- puntualizó Sakura serena –lo amo tanto que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que lo haga feliz. No habría problema con dejartelo si yo supiera que él sería feliz contigo…

-¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas? ¿tu que sabes que él no va a ser feliz a tu lado?

-entonces estoy equivocada!!!!- le grito esta vez fuera de sí la pelirosa -¿acaso me equivoco? O ¿es que no es cierto que dentro de unos meses te vas a casar con Hinata Hyuga?!!!

Sasuke se quedó helado con aquellas palabras, Sakura por su parte ya no pudo contener sus lágrimas.

-¿para que lo quieres si dentro de unos meses lo vas a dejar solo y destrozado?- le pregunto débilmente y llorando –él te ama… pero tu no lo vas ha hacer feliz…

-yo… yo…- era la primera vez que se quedaba sin palabras.

-yo voy a luchar por Naruto- le aclaro limpiándose las lágrimas –no voy a permitir que me lo arrebates solo para sesear tu calentura.

Sakura empezó a caminar hacia la salida dejando a un Sasuke Uchiha confundido, pero de pronto nuevamente los instintos más oscuros de aquel heredero salieron a la luz.

-¡ENTONCES ESTO ES LA GUERRA!- le grito furioso a la pelirosa –yo tampoco voy a permitir que te quedes con MI Naruto.

-que así sea entonces…

CONTINUARA….


	5. Chapter 5

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y en especial muchas gracias por seguir esta historia…. Ahora la siguiente parte.

**Capitulo ****5: cuando la guerra empezó**

Sasuke todavía estaba muy perturbado con la pasada discusión, era el colmo que esa escuincla le viniera a decir que lucharía por su Naruto, quien se cree que es… pero las palabras de Sakura lo habían hecho pensar más de lo que debía, y ahora recordaba porque jamás sería suyo su amado Naruto.

Se casaría con Hinata Hyuga y no había forma para evitarlo. No era su decisión sino la de sus padres. Desde hace mucho tiempo se había decido que las dos grandes familias de Konoha se unirían nuevamente, como en un principio.

Cuando Sasuke todavía era pequeño sus padres pensaba casar a Itachi con algún heredero de la familia Hyuga, sin embargo toda la desgracia que aconteció desvaneció dichos planes. Sin embargo Itachi murió, Sasuke regreso y ahora todo esta en calma. De eso habían hablado la Hokage y las cabezas de dichas familias hace pocos días, antes de que sus sentimientos hacia Naruto se hiciesen mucho más fuertes.

Hinata era la heredera e hija del jefe del clan Hyuga, futura cabeza de esa gran familia y Sasuke era el único poseedor de la gran riqueza del clan Uchiha. Sus destinos eran nuevamente fundar el clan más grandioso de todas las aldeas ocultas ninjas.

¿Qué opinaba Hinata de todo esto? No sabía ni le importaba, pero ahora a él ya no le parecía lo correcto, antes le era indiferente, pero ahora… ahora todo había cambiado.

Naruto era el poseedor de su corazón, no deseaba dejarlo y ahora con mucha más razón después de haber escuchado a Sakura, después de saber que él también lo amaba…

Sasuke lanzó un jarrón chino por la ventana de su despacho después de haber aventado por los aires miles de papeles y libros. Estaba totalmente frustrado.

Necesitaba pensar, pensar mucho en lo que haría… era claro que no podía mandar su compromiso al carajo, o sea, había sido la voluntad de su padre y era también su última fase para completar su promesa de renacer el clan Uchiha una vez más…pero por otra parte…

-¡RAYOS!- grito desesperado -¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?

Sakura por su parte también seguía muy conmocionada con su pelea con Sasuke-kun. Le había declarado la guerra y no pensaba rendirse. Lucharía por lo que le pertenecía por derecho. Naruto era suyo.

¿Quién había estado siempre con él? ¿Quién lo había apoyado cuando más sufría? ¡ELLA! ¿Y quién siempre le había hecho daño? ¡SASUKE!

Todo eso era más que suficiente para comprender que Sasuke no era digno de él, y que a cambio ella era la indicada. Además estaba esa boda, ¡NO PERMITIRIA QUE SASUKE LO ENGAÑARA! Naruto no era segundo plato de nadie y menos de ese odioso presumido.

Viéndolo de esa manera estaba claro que Sakura las tenía todas para ganar, sin embargo no contaba con lo más importante: EL AMOR DE NARUTO.

Aquel odioso heredero era el poseedor indiscutible del tan preciado corazón de su kyuubi, le dolía aceptarlo, pero Naruto solo tenía espacio en su corazón para Sasuke.

-si tan solo Naruto abriera sus ojos y se diera cuenta de la clase de persona que es Sasuke- suspiro Sakura viendo las estrellas a través de su ventana –si tan solo Sasuke desertara…

-si tan solo la estupida de Sakura desertara…- suspiro Sasuke al mismo tiempo en el que él también miraba las estrellas a través del gran ventanal de su despacho. Ya lo había decidido y estaba exhausto. Pero por ahora necesitaba dormir, necesitaba ir a verlo.

Salió de su despachó y se adentro a su habitación donde yacía dormido aquel que le robaba sus suspiros. ¿Qué daría por poseerlo libre de todas estas malditas complicaciones?

Naruto abrió los ojos, estaba muy feliz porque había dormido de maravilla, soñando con Sasuke como siempre, pero más por haberle ganado ayer. Le había robado su cama y eso le daba una extraña pero suculenta satisfacción. Era como si lo hubiera domado, y eso le gustaba mucho.

Se levanto y lo primero que miro fue a su soñado Sasuke profundamente dormido en el sofá de enfrente. Se veía tan adorable que Naruto no se atrevió a levantarlo. Era extraño poder contemplarlo así.

Se acerco en silencio y se arrodillo a un lado suyo. Respiraba con lentitud, símbolo de su profundo sueño, sin embargo tenía la parte de sus ojos levemente roja, como si hubiera llorado toda la noche. Era eso aun más raro ¿Sasuke llorando? No lo creía.

Sin embargo se veía tan frágil, tan exhausto… ¿Qué sería lo que en su sueño acontecía? De seguro nada relacionado con él, eso era más que seguro. Pero aún así lo mortificaba mucho.

-What´s up sleepy beuty? –le pregunto en tono de broma Naruto al escuchar los pasos del Uchiha acercarse a la sala. Siempre que Naruto hablaba en inglés era para molestar aun más a Sasuke.

-¿Sabías que eres un inepto cabeza hueca?- le pregunto de malas mientras se acercaba a él rascándose la cabeza.

-tal vez pero es no te quita el título de BELLA DURMIENTE- rió Naruto recostándose en el sillón.

-Eres un…- gruño Sasuke caminando hacia la cocina.

Los dos desayunaron como solían desayunar, peleando y comiendo rápidamente para ver quién de los dos era el más rápido en dicha arte. A veces ganaba él, otras Naruto pero hoy no estaba de todos los ánimos para jugar así que dejo al rubio ganar.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Baka?- le pregunto de pronto Sasuke.

-ya mejor, creo que ya puedo regresarme a mi casa- le contesto sonriendo –es un gran alivio ya que tu casa es demasiado ABU…

-si ya lo se- le interrumpió Sasuke –es demasiado aburrida, pero no lo decía por eso.

-¿entonces?- le pregunto extrañado.

-bueno lo que pasa es que…

-NARUTO-KUN!!!!- grito una voz familiar desde afuera de la residencia.

-eh?- exclamo esta vez mucho más extrañado el rubio.

-maldita bruja…- gruño por los bajos Sasuke.

-NARUTO-KUN!!!- volvió a gritar –SOY YO!!! SAKURA!!!!

-¿Sakura-chan?- se pregunto Naruto extrañado -¿Qué hará por aquí?- y sin meditarlo más fue al encuentro de su amiga.

-hola Naruto- le saludo sonriente la pelirosa al ver a su tan adorado amigo abrir la puerta principal.

-Sakura-chan- le contesto –que gusto verte.

-vengo a ver como andas- le dijo sonrojada –estaba muy preocupada por ti.

-gracias!- le contesto alegre –pero ya no es necesario preocuparte, ya me siento mucho mejor, tanto que tal vez hoy me valla a mi casa.

-¿en serio?- le pregunto tratando de ocultar su felicidad.

-si, es que no quiero causarle más problemas a Sasuke.

-eso es bueno, a mí mi madre siempre me decía que el muerto y el arrimado apestan a los tres días. Yo creo que es lo mejor.

-si verdad?

-oye- le dijo más animada –no quieres acompañarme hoy a…

-lo siento Sakura pero Naruto YA TIENE un compromiso conmigo- la interrumpió Sasuke apareciendo de pronto por detrás de Naruto que al igual que ella estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿en serio?- le pregunto Naruto todavía sin poder creerlo.

-si- le contesto fríamente dirigiéndole una helada mirada a su rival-te lo estaba diciendo en el desayuno, hoy me vas a acompañar a un lugar.

-en ese caso ni que hablar Sakura-chan- le dijo Naruto volviéndose con su amiga.

-de todas formas Naruto- le contesto tratando de sonreír –si te aburres con Sasuke-kun ya sabes donde siempre estoy.

-no dudes que iré contigo- le contesto despidiéndose.

Sakura se retiro de la residencia. Iba intranquila porque su Naruto tendría una cita con su rival. No lo podía permitir, tenía que hacer algo al respecto, y sin duda lo haría.

-¿entonces Sasuke?- le pregunto Naruto mientras prendía la televisión de la sala secundaria -¿A dónde vamos a ir?

-a un lado- le contesto Sasuke recostándose en el sillón y tomando un libro muy grueso para leer.

-vamos Sasuke!- le rogó el rubio –dime a donde vamos a ir!!!!

-ya lo veras- le siguió contestando de la misma manera –ahora ve la tele mientras yo leo estos reportes.

En esa misma hora la señorita Hinata Hyuga checaba unos papeles importantes en su escritorio de la residencia principal de su clan. Últimamente había tenido mucho trabajo, más de lo normal y eso la agobiaba, no tenía tiempo para entrenar con Kiba y Shino, o de ir a ver al pequeño Asuma, ni siquiera para platicar con su ya querido primo Neji.

La pobre Hinata suspiro de tristeza.

-cuando por fin mi primo Neji me empezaba ha hablar con más naturalidad…- pensaba en su próxima boda con Sasuke Uchiha. No podía negarse a dicho compromiso pero como le pesaba tanto ya no poder ver tan seguido a Neji o a sus amigos. Extrañaba mucho a Kiba y jugar con Akamaru… ninguno de los ya nombrados la visitaba, era como si aquel compromiso hubiera colocado una gran barrera entre ellos.

-será dentro de poco tiempo- volvió a suspirar –dentro de poco tiempo seré la señora de Uchiha, uniré mi clan con el suyo y me convertiré en la señora de todo eso…

de tan solo pensarlo a la pobre Hinata se le ponía la piel de gallina, ella no deseaba todo eso. Solo pedía poder ser la hija que su padre siempre deseo, ser fuerte y estar al lado de la persona que amaba… pero ahí otro problema: no sabía a quién amaba.

Por un lado estaba su inseparable amigo Kiba, con él siempre reía y no sentía miedo como las otras veces. Podía mostrar un rostro con el que nadie se atrevería a enseñar. Y claro, sentía las típicas mariposas en el estomago cada vez que lo veía o él se acercaba a ella.

Sin embargo también estaba ese sentimiento cuando Neji estaba cerca de ella, tal vez no se reía tanto o tal vez no había tanta confianza en la atmósfera. Pero estaba esa extraña sensación de querer estar a su lado pase lo que pase, no podía dejar de mirarlo y sonrojarse cuando él le dirigía la palabra… todo era muy confuso.

Tal vez por eso se iba a casar, no merecía encontrar el amor, no si no podía decidirse por uno de los dos.

-al fin y al cabo no merezco ser amada por ser tan egoísta…- suspiro casi sollozando.

El atardecer se asomaba por detrás de las colinas de Konoha mientras Naruto seguía en silencio a su amado Sasuke. Habían salido desde hace rato y no habían cruzado ninguna palabra. Desde hace poco Naruto se dio cuenta que se alejaban de la aldea y se adentraban más al bosque.

-oye… Sasu…

-llegamos- dijo sin escuchar a Naruto. Él por su parte empezó a reconocer el lugar: era una pequeña colina donde se podía observar toda la aldea y mirar el atardecer tranquilamente, era un hermoso lugar.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- le pregunto asombrado el rubio mientras se acercaba a la orilla de la pequeña colina.

-este es un viejo mirador- le contesto Sasuke con una voz entre melancólica y seria –aquí es donde venía con mi hermano antes de toda la tragedia.

Naruto se quedo en silencio, era raro que Sasuke mencionara a su hermano y en especial después de su muerte, y era a un más raro que lo mencionara con cierta melancolía.

-sabes….- le susurro este mirando el sol –es raro que lo menciones.

-tal vez- le contesto –pero si lo hago es porque te quiero decir algo muy importante.

-habla- le animo Naruto.

-lo que pasa Naruto es que…- empezó ha hablar Sasuke sonrojado sin voltear a ver a su amado –lo que pasa es que…

-¡AUXILIO!- grito una voz femenina desde debajo de la montaña.

-eh?- exclamo Naruto extrañado –alguien esta en peligro Sasuke!! Debemos de ir a…¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?

-nada- susurro sin aliento Sasuke mientras se apoyaba en un árbol dandole la espalda a su amigo, había reunido tanto valor para poder declarársele a Naruto cuando esa estupida voz lo interrumpió –adelántate que yo te alcanzo…

-o.k.- le contesto Naruto extrañado pero sin más demora se lanzo desde la colina para ir a ver lo que pasaba.

Llego velozmente de donde la voz se había originado y encontró a una Sakura llorando fuertemente justo enfrente del cuerpo inmóvil de Ino.

-Sakura que sucede?- le pregunto preocupado.

-oh Naruto!- exclamo abrazándolo fuertemente (que aprovechada!!!) –es que Ino se cayo de ese árbol y no me responde.

-pero Sakura tu eres un ninja médico- le contesto extrañado.

-etto… etto… si claro- le contesto nerviosa pero sin para de llorar –pero lo que pasa es que ya no tengo mucho Chakra como para curarla… si tan solo me ayudaras a llevarla al hospital.

-claro Sakura- le dijo olvidando el asunto incoherente del ninja médico, cargo a Ino entre sus brazos y acompañado de Sakura la llevaron al hospital de Konoha.

-gracias Naruto- le dijo Sakura una vez llegado –de aquí en adelante yo me encargo.

-en serio?- le pregunto preocupado –no quieres nada más?

-bueno en ese caso…

-Sakura- le llamo una voz grave por detrás de Naruto, ambos voltearon y se toparon con un Sasuke muy serio –recuerda que Naruto acaba de recuperarse, ¿no crees que es muy imprudente de tu parte pedirle más?

-Sasuke!- exclamo aliviado Naruto –que bueno que ya llegaste.

-tienes razón Sasuke- le contesto tratándose de controlar –en ese caso lo mejor sería que Naruto se fuera a su casa a descansar ¿no lo crees?

-no hay duda- le dijo fríamente.

Naruto los volteaba a ver muy confundido –aquí pasa algo- dijo finalmente.

Ambos no pudieron evitar abrir los ojos totalmente y dirigirle una mirada nerviosa.

-claro que no!!!- respondió al recuperarse de la impresión Sakura y riéndose nerviosamente.

-si, si ¿Por qué piensas eso?- le siguió Sasuke.

-mmm… mmm… es que últimamente se preocupan mucho por mi, y eso no es normal.

-es que yo te quiero mucho Naruto- le contesto con una gran sonrisa Sakura mientras volteaba a mirar a su rival con aire de superioridad –por eso no quiero que te pase nada malo.

-oh!- exclamo sorprendido y riendo –yo también te quiero Sakura.

Sasuke salio del hospital después de escuchar aquellas palabras, salio rápidamente y muy enfadado, acto que Sakura disfruto como nunca. Naruto se despidió de su amiga y fue tras Sasuke.

Él por su parte estaba más que furioso, era extraño, sabía que Naruto había dicho eso no porque realmente la amara, sino para expresar su aprecio, para decirle que la quería como amiga… pero nuevamente los celos habían vencido a la razón, y eso molestaba a Sasuke.

-Sasuke!!- le grito Naruto corriendo tras de él.

-¿qué?- pregunto furioso.

-¿Por qué estas enfadado?¿por que saliste de esa manera del Hospital?- le contesto confundido.

-por nada- le dijo fríamente –solo que no me agradan esas escenas sentimentalistas.

-jejeje- se rió Narut –sino te conociera pensaría que estas celoso.

-cállate!!- le contesto Sasuke sin voltearlo a ver debido a su enrojecimiento extremo.

-bueno… bueno…- lo tranquilizo –de todas formas ya me voy a mi casa, ¿no quieres acompañarme?

-¿para que quisiera acompañarte?- le contesto fingiendo su emoción.

-mmm no se- le dijo –nada más porque si, además no me terminaste de contar lo de la tarde.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio, y una sonrisa picarona se apareció por unos instantes en sus labios-

-o.k- le contesto mientras empezaba a caminar rumbo a la casa del rubio.

-"en la guerra todo se vale"- se dijo a si mismo riendo.

CONTINUARA….

Ha sido un capitulo un poco largo, espero que les haya gustado. En el proximo capítulo:

¿Sasuke le confesara su amor?

¿Qué pasara con los sentimientos de Hinata?

¿Por qué Ino ayudo a Sakura?

¿Naruto podrá ser feliz?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo ****6: el día que te bese**

Sakura se había quedado con el pendiente de ver a Naruto partir con el insoportable de Sasuke y caminaba de un sitio para otro dentro de su consultorio.

-¡vamos querida!- exclamo Ino muy burlona -¡hicimos lo que pudimos!

-no no- le contesto Sakura todavía caminando como loca –no fue suficiente.

-¿Qué más querías?- le pregunto moviendo los ojos –o sea ¡ME CAÍ DE UN ÁRBOL POR TÍ!

-ya lo sé- le contesto –ya se que me hiciste un gran favor en fingir tu súper lesión para que pudiera interrumpir a esos dos… pero de nada sirvió si Sasuke se queda a solas con Naruto en su casa- le dijo estas últimas palabras con un poco de depresión en su voz.

-mmm no pues eso esta difícil- le dijo acercándose a su amiga –es casi imposible interrumpirlos si esos dos están a solas en la casa de Naruto.

-¿Cómo que casi imposible?- le pregunto recuperándose de un salto de su depresión total.

-jojojo- rió diabólicamente Ino –querida con quién que hablas! Soy Ino!!! La peor de las rivales en el amor!!!

Mientras tanto Naruto y su amigo acababan de entrar a la casa del primero. Sasuke observo a su alrededor, era un departamento pequeño pero muy acogedor, había un sillón enfrente de un televisor y una consola, estaba su estéreo y a un lado de la pequeña sala estaba la cocina. Por el momento estaba algo sucia debido a la ausencia de su dueño pero presentía que dentro de poco volvería a estar como siempre.

-¿quieres jugar algo o cenar algo?- le pregunto con naturalidad Naruto mientras iba a su refrigerador y sacaba un ramén instantáneo para que segundos después lo colocara dentro del microondas y empezara a calentarlo.

Sasuke no le respondió, era ya común que cuando él venía a la casa del rubio simplemente se sentaba en el sillón de la sala, prendía la tele, luego la consola, tomaba el control del juego y comenzaba a jugar. La última vez se había quedado en el capitulo 8 de la parte 3 de un juego de estrategias que Naruto tenía. Era de los pocos que más o menos le gustaba.

Poco después Naruto se sentó a un lado suyo, comía su querido ramén mientras veía como Sasuke desarrollaba el juego, algunas veces le gritaba para decirle que eso no le convenía o para simplemente insultarlo por lo malo que era en eso.

-Vaya Sasuke- suspiro Naruto -tú apestas!!

-aguas que hay balazos- le contesto mirándolo por unos segundos con cierto rencor, pero en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible, era imposible odiar a su Naruto.

-oye Naruto…- le dijo Sasuke seriamente.

-¿qué?- pregunto este distraídamente siguiendo mirando el juego.

-sobre lo que te quería decir… veras…

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso Sasuke?- le pregunto confundido al ver el sudor en la frente de su amigo.

-lo que pasa es que….

-NARUTO!!!!- grito una voz de mujer muy escandalosa.

-eh?- exclamo confundido Naruto mientras se levantaba para ir a ver quien lo llamaba desde la ventana.

Por su parte Sasuke estaba congelado como un hielo polar y por unos instantes más permaneció en la misma condición hasta que su furia hizo que su cabeza explotara y empezara a golpear el cojín del sillón.

-maldita bruja, curandera, chafa, engendra del mal, pedazo…-gruñía con odio Sasuke mientras seguía golpeando al pobre cojín.

-NARUTO!!!!-volvió a gritar la misma voz. Naruto se acerco y abrió la ventana para poder sacar su cabeza y mirar a quien lo llamaba.

Era Ino, pero no estaba sola, al lado de ella estaba toda la bola de sus amigos ninjas exceptuando a Hinata y a Neji Hyuga. Ino le sonrió de una forma picarona desde abajo y por detrás de su retaguardia saco una caja de cervezas.

-VENIMOS A CELEBRAR EN TU CASA!!!!- le volvió a gritar.

-ABRENOS PARA QUE LA FIESTA PUEDA COMENZAR!!!- le grito esta vez Lee sonriendo.

-jejeje- rió Naruto divertido –que se celebra?

-TU ASCENSO A ANBU!!!!- le contesto Sakura.

Sasuke escuchaba por detrás aterrorizado, esa maldita Sakura había trazado un plan tan maquiavélico para arruinarle la noche de placer y lujuria que iba a tener con su Kyuubi. La maldijo como mil veces hasta que Naruto les abrió la puerta a toda esa bola de gorrones ninjas liderados por Ino y Sakura, y en ese instante comprendió lo que pasaba. Ino era la ayudante maestra de Sakura!!!

-vamos Naruto que la noche es joven!!!- le dijo emocionado Choji mientras lo conducía a la cocina para empezar a preparar todo.

Ino saco la cabeza por la ventana y tomo aire hasta llenar sus pulmones y decir: FIESTA EN LA CASA DE NARUTO!!!! TODOS ESTAN INVITADOS!!!! ENTRADA LIBRE!!!!

Sasuke quiso agarrarla del cabello y aventarla desde esa venta. Ahora si que era imposible realizar su plan.

Poco a poco el departamento se empezó a llenar de gente, la regla de entrada era muy simple: un caballito de tequila para estar alegres todos!!!!

-¿Qué te parece Sasuke?- le susurro Sakura justo cuando se sentó a un lado de él -¿te arruine algo?

-si crees que has ganado estas muy equivocada- le contesto mirándola con un odio tan sincero que hasta a la misma Sakura asusto.

-di lo que quieras pero no pasa esta noche sin que Naruto pruebe mis labios- le dijo decidida –no tengo nada que perder, si a Naruto no le parece solamente le puedo decir que fue porque estaba borracha, pero si le gusta entonces…

-lamento desilusionarte- le interrumpió el Uchiha –pero eso no va a pasar, y si de eso se trata. Entonces yo primero lo beso- y al decir eso se alejo de su rival dejándola sumamente irritada.

Mientras tanto en la residencia de los Hyuga, Neji leía un libro tratando de concentrarse. Hace poco que había despedido a sus amigos, habían venido para invitarlo a una supuesta fiesta-peda en la casa de Naruto. Ten-Ten había insistido demasiado junto con Lee, pero él simplemente se había negado. No estaba de humor para ese tipo de fiestas, no desde saber aquella noticia.

Sus amigos lo querían animar, pero perdían el tiempo, ya no había nada que lo pudiera animar, todas sus esperanzas se habían ido en el momento que descubrió el compromiso de su adorada prima. Al principio no le había tomado la atención necesaria, no lo asimilaba, sin embargo las semanas pasaban y un fuerte dolor en su pecho empezó a crecer velozmente hasta el punto de volverse insoportable.

Ya no le gustaba salir, lamentaba muchas cosas como para salir a divertirse. Lamentaba nunca haberle dicho a su prima sus sentimientos, o, en especial, nunca haber tocado sus labios en señal de amor… nunca poder abrazarla y absorber cada esencia suya…

Lee le había preguntado el por que no peleaba por ella. Era difícil de explicar, le faltaba ese "algo", si tan solo supiera los sentimientos de ella, si hubiera una esperanza para su victoria, tal vez lucharía… sin embargo él no lo sabia.

-al fin y al cabo, no se nada de nada…

La fiesta transcurrió muy divertida para Naruto, él junto a Shikamaru y Kiba tomaba tranquilamente mientras platicaban sus aventuras. Choji se subió a la mesa y empezó a bailar al compás de los aplausos de una Ino aparentemente demasiado feliz. A veces pasaba que Sakura hablaba con Naruto muy alegremente pero Sasuke llegaba y la empujaba disimuladamente pidiéndole unas disculpas demasiado falsas, o era que Sasuke estaba con su rubio y Sakura se lo robaba para sacarlo a bailar… toda la noche constituía en quién era el más capaz de los dos para poder apoderarse de Naruto.

-esto esta muy bueno!!!- exclamo Naruto muy sonrojado y alzando su copa -¿Cómo es que se llama Shika?

-mmm creo que es Absolute de durazno mezclado con no se que- le contesto tartamudeando.

-yo digo que brindemos!!!- les dijo Kiba alzando su vaso y hablando ya de una manera muy borracha– hay que brindar!!!

-Brindo por las mujeres!!!- Grito Shikamaru –por que sin ellas no seriamos nada!!!

-no digas ja…- le contesto Kiba –ches viejas!! Solo nos hacen sufrir, después que les das todo tu amor ellas ni te lo agradecen!!!

-¿Por qué lo dices amigo?- le pregunto Naruto, quien de los tres era el más sobrio ya que su entrenamiento con Ero-sennin y Tsunade- oba san no había sido para nada en vano -vamos, cuéntanos tus penas.

-mis penas amigos…snif snif… mis pobres penas se las debo a una sola mu…- pero no pudo continuar su discurso porque en esos momentos se hecho a llorar como buen borracho que era.

Naruto y Shikamaru trataban de calmarlo hasta que de pronto una Sakura aparentemente "Happy" se les acerco.

-oye Naru- le llamó –podrías venir un ratito?

-claro- le contesto dejando a sus amigos de "copas".

-es que Naru precioso- le empezó a decir Sakura – no sabes cuanto he deseado estar a solas contigo.

-jejeje- rió el rubio –es bueno saberlo.

-¿quería sabes si podrías hacerme un pequeño favor?- le pregunto acercándose más al cuerpo de su amado.

-lo que quieras- le contesto todavía sin entender las intenciones ocultas de su amiga.

-lo que pasa Naru es que…- y Sakura ya estaba extremadamente cerca de él cuando de pronto Naruto es abrazado por los hombros, era Sasuke con una botella de buen Sake en la mano.

-ven Naruto!!- exclamo sonriendo sarcásticamente –por que no vamos a tomar un poco de este Sake que tanto te gusta? Solo tú y yo.

-oh Sake!!!- le brillaron los ojos al ver aquella botella y empezando a caminar acompañado de su amigo Sasuke hasta perderse de vista de la pobre Sakura que pataleaba contra el piso del coraje, al menos esta batalla ya la había perdido.

Sasuke condujo a Naruto hacia el mismo monte de aquella tarde de un modo casi inconsciente ya que se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta.

Naruto se acostó sobre el césped y abrió la botella de Sake. Sasuke se sentó a un lado suyo, observándolo en silencio. Se había dedicado casi toda la noche en competir con Sakura que realmente no se había percatado de lo bello que en esos momentos estaba Naruto, todo feliz y relajado, era la primera vez desde que aquella pesadilla había terminado y él se había podido relajar totalmente. De algo había que agradecerle a esa vieja bruja.

-que delicioso!!!- exclamo disfrutando el Sake al darle el primer sorbo y pasándoselo a Sasuke –debes de probarlo.

Sasuke le dio un sorbo, era verdad, estaba delicioso. Miro nuevamente a Naruto y esta vez presencio una delicada tristeza en los ojos de su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto preocupado.

-nada- le contesto con una sonrisa falsa.

-a mi no me puedes decir que nada- le refuto Sasuke –te conozco muy bien para saber que tienes algo.

Naruto no contesto, se quedo en silencio por un largo rato, observando como las oscuras nubes se dispersaban poco a poco en rayos rojizos.

-este Sake- le dijo Naruto casi en susurros –es el mismo con el que me emborrache por vez primera con Ero-sennin… solo me estaba acordando.

Hablar de Jiraya-sama siempre era doloroso, siempre mejor Naruto lo evitaba, y Sasuke lo sabía, sin embargo esta vez Naruto se había animado y Sasuke comprendía el dolor que estaba sintiendo su pobre amigo.

-entonces hay que brindar en su salud- le contesto tratando de sonreír un Sasuke melancólico.

-es verdad- y tomo otro sorbo al alzar su copa.

Tomaban en silencio, observando el hermoso amanecer que caía sobre Konoha, Naruto en un momento apoyo su cabeza sobre las piernas de Sasuke sin darse cuenta, dormitando un poco por el cansancio. Sonriendo sinceramente como a él le gustaba.

Sasuke estaba feliz, era feliz mientras Naruto lo fuera, y si dormitar en sus piernas lo hacía entonces él no se negaría. No lo haría mientras Naruto pudiera sonreír como lo estaba haciendo.

-Sasuke…- susurro Naruto, él por su parte lo volteó a ver con sus ojos posándose en los de él.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Sasuke te amo.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio ante tales palabras, no se las veía venir ni mucho menos las esperaba escuchar de aquellos labios.

-te amo y no me importa si tu no sientes lo mismo por mí o si después de esto ya no me vuelves ha hablar… lo único que me importa es que lo sepas.

Sasuke no hablaba solo lo miraba fijamente a los ojos hasta el punto de intimidar a su interlocutor y que desviara la mirada.

-pensaras que estoy borracho y que por eso te lo digo…- le susurro sin volver su mirada, sonrojado ligeramente –la verdad es que te lo quería decir desde hace mucho, pero nunca había encontrado la oportunidad y…

pero no pudo terminar de hablar, Sasuke se había inclinado ligeramente hacia él y había posado su mano en la delicada mejilla de su amigo, Naruto lo volteo a ver impresionado y sin más tiempo Sasuke lo beso justo en el momento del amanecer total.

Fue un beso largo y delicado, suave y lleno de pasión. Fue como si los dos lo hubieran anhelado tanto que cuando por fin llegó deseaban que fuera un momento mágico, un instante que nunca acabase. Solo ellos dos, besándose, hablándose en cada suspirar. Un beso, una declaración de amor… el principio de su propia perdición…

**CONTINUARA…**


	7. Chapter 7

Hola, gracias por todavía seguir esta historia de la pareja más emotiva del anime (je je je al menos así lo pienso) este capitulo está cargado con un leve toque de lemon así que espero que a nadie le moleste.

**Capitulo ****7: el día más feliz**

Sakura estaba muda, y sin darse cuenta dejo caer la comida que llevaba en una cesta, las lágrimas aparecieron sin poder detenerlas, un fuerte dolor la invadió. Quería gritar, quería romper en total llanto, sin embargo sus piernas respondieron por si mismas, se dio la vuelta y se fue caminando tranquilamente sin que Naruto o Sasuke se dieran cuenta de su presencia.

Había seguido a esos dos con el pretexto de llevarle algo de comer a su adorado Naruto, pero fue él quien dio el paso decisivo, fue su Naruto quien se le confesó a Sasuke, allí había perdido… había perdido a Naruto.

Por detrás vio como se habían besado y como se susurraban palabras tiernas. Ella no podía competir contra eso. Ahora solo le quedaba esperar, solo debía de esperar como Sasuke le rompía el corazón a su amado, algo que nunca hubiera deseado contemplar.

Sakura fue a limpiar la casa de Naruto, había muchos borrachos durmiendo por todas partes, para su gran sorpresa entre los peores estaba Ino, Choji, Kiba y Lee… bueno eso era de esperarse.

-hey!- llamó a su amiga moviéndole bruscamente el hombro –ya es de día Ino!

-mmm- gruño la rubia –déjame frentuda, no ves que estoy exhausta.

-tengo que limpiar sus chistosadas ¿sabes?- le contesto –es más fácil que se vallan a sus casas si no me van a ayudar.

-déjame!!!- exclamo adormilada –además que haces aquí?!! Deberías de estar besándote a tu Naruto!!!

Sakura no respondió y solo un sollozo de su parte hizo que su amiga abriera los ojos totalmente.

-querida?- le susurro. Sakura al escucharla se lanzo en sus brazos y empezó a llorar como una niña de cinco años, no hizo falta decirle sus motivos, Ino la abrazó también y la empezó a acariciar su cabellera delicadamente, consolándola en su dolor.

Mientras unos lloraban había otros que a penas empezaban a disfrutar. Sasuke entro bruscamente en su habitación, los dos todavía se besaban con pasión, el moreno lanzó a su kyuubi a su cama y, acto seguido, los dos se empezaron a quitar la ropa. Naruto jaló a su Sasuke contra él y se volvieron a sumergir en un placentero beso. Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, con los brazos a los costados de él, profundizó más su beso, deslizando su lengua por el labio inferior de su amante y mordiéndola con pasión, bajo después hacia su garganta, deseaba dejarlo marcado, enseñarle al mundo que su querido Naruto ya le pertenecía.

Naruto gimió levemente, arqueándose mientras recorría la espalda de Sasuke con las yemas de sus dedos, explorando su cuerpo, conociéndolo con delicadeza en cada caricia. Le encantaba el cuerpo bien ejercitado de su amado, su piel bronceada y brillante; dejo que su mano se deslizara hasta su bajo vientre para subir de nuevo hacia su pecho.

Sasuke gimió y lo tomo por la cintura. Probó el sabor del lóbulo de su oreja, de su garganta, de su pecho… lo besó en los labios mientras sin dejar de acariciarlo en lo más intimo de su cuerpo, trataba de esforzarse por contener su creciente necesidad de hacerlo suyo. Primero debía de complacerlo.

Naruto deslizó sus dedos por los cabellos sedosos de Sasuke, originándole a este un leve suspiro… él suspiró también, y los dos se abrieron paso a su interior. A la máxima sensación.

Sasuke contuvo la respiración y le rodeó las caderas con las manos, hundiéndose en lo más profundo, pronunciando en susurros casi intangibles su nombre.

Naruto se dejo arrastrar por Sasuke, dejó que él lo guiara, que él coordinara sus latidos para transformarlos en uno solo… dejo que él lo llenara con toda su esencia.

Naruto abrió sus ojos lentamente, estaba feliz, había dormido profundamente rodeado en los brazos de Sasuke. Volteó su cabeza hacia su amante, él dormía todavía, era tan hermoso verlo así, tan vulnerable, tan lleno de paz mientras dormía. Naruto le apartó un mechón de su frente para poder contemplarlo mejor. Todavía recordaba con melancolía que hace a penas unas horas solamente soñaba con los momentos que acababa de experimentar a su lado. Se acerco con cuidado y, como si fuese una leve caricia, poso sus labios sobre los de él.

Cuando nuevamente abrió los ojos vio que Sasuke sonreía.

-se ve que no puedes esperar hasta que me despierte- le dijo divertido.

-lo siento- le contesto también con una sonrisa pero es que ya espere por mucho tiempo.

Sasuke suspiró –se ve que eres insaciable- le dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¿a donde vas?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-voy a ducharme- le contesto tomando una toalla de su closet, abrió la puerta de su baño pero antes de entrar se volteó -¿vienes?

Naruto solo sonrió –y me decías insaciable.

-Hinata- la llamo su padre desde su oficina cuando vio pasar por los pasillos de la residencia a su hija.

-si padre?- le pregunto tímidamente desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿sabes que día es hoy?- le pregunto sin aquella severidad que lo caracterizaba.

-mmm- le contesto pensativa –no.

-hoy es el festival de Konoha- le explico –hoy se celebra la fundación de nuestra villa, y como familia principal que somos debemos de asistir.

-cierto!- exclamo recordando –recuerdo que solías llevarnos a mi hermana y a mí de pequeñas, vestidas con hermosos kimonos y paseándonos por todos los puestos de comida.

-los últimos años no fue posible llevar a cabo este festival- le dijo con melancolía –todos los problemas que enfrento nuestra aldea lo hicieron imposible, sin embargo, por fin ya somos nuevamente una aldea poderosa y estabilizada.

-no se preocupes padre- le dijo sonriendo –lo acompañaré.

-gracias Hinata- le contesto también sonriendo, ella por su parte se dio la vuelta para salir de aquella habitación –por cierto Hinata- la llamo antes de que se retirara –espero que no te moleste que nos acompañe tu primo Neji.

-en lo absoluto padre- le dijo sin voltear a verlo, estaba tan roja que sentía que su corazón se iba a salir, con solo haber escuchado aquel nombre…rayos!!! Salió corriendo apresuradamente, no soportaba más su vergüenza. Su padre la vio partir de esa manera y solo ser rió. Era tan predecible.

Hinata corría por los pasillos de la residencia, no veía por donde pasaba, tanto que en muchas ocasiones casi tropieza con alguna madera o pilar que se le atravesaba. Desde que había dejado de gustarle Naruto no había vuelto a sufrir de sus ataques de vergüenza, sin embargo, ahora…

Dio la vuelta en una esquina sin darse cuenta de que alguien caminaba por allí, los dos chocaron bruscamente, pero la pobre Hinata se llevó la peor parte, ella se cayó tan fuerte que una lágrima suya se asomo en su ojo derecho.

-¿esta bien?- le pregunto una voz conocida que hizo que el corazón de la pequeña dama diera un vuelco. Ella alzó la mirada lentamente y sus ojos blancos se encontraron con los de su primo Neji.

-pero si eres Hinata-sama!- le dijo sorprendido, tratando de controlar su rubor.

-pri.. primo Ne.. neji- le contesto tartamudeando, él por su parte le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Hinata casi al borde del desmayo la aceptó sin notar que su primo también estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-gracias.

-no, no hay de que- le contesto bajando la mirada –solo ten más cuidado la próxima ve, no quisiera que te lastimaras- estas últimas palabras lo sonrojaron más –bueno, luego nos vemos- no soportaba más estar así, por tanto se dio la vuelta para retirarse.

-es…espera!- lo llamó Hinata con todo su valor. Mientras tanto él se volteó lentamente.

-¿pasa algo?

-mi padre me acaba de decir que nos harás el honor de acompañarnos al festival.

-em… si- le contesto apenado, realmente lo que había deseado había sido acompañarla a ella, había tenido todas las intenciones de declararle su amor en aquella noche, sin embargo la noticia del compromiso derrumbó todos sus planes.

-sólo quería decirte que me alegra mucho- le susurro –gracias por acompañarme…-y sin poder resistirse más se fue apresuradamente, dejando a un Neji tan confundido, peor que antes.

-rayos…- suspiro -¿Por qué me gusta tanto?

Los dos estaban en el departamento de Naruto, habían llegado ya hace algunas horas, para la suerte de Sasuke ya no encontraron a la odiosa de Sakura, sin embargo si se toparon con toda la bola de los amigos de Naruto.

Kiba estaba irreconocible, aquél que solía ser un hiperactivo y sonriente chico ahora era un ser humano deprimente. Lo encontraron sentado a un lado de la ventana, callado, tan triste que casi contagia a su Naruto con aquella melancolía.

-¿Qué te sucede amigo?- le pregunto Naruto preocupado.

-nada- le contesto en un suspiro –solo pensaba en cuan cierto es la canción de ese mexicano.

-¿Cuál canción?

-mmm… "por mujeres como tú".

-no la conozco- le contesto pensativo.

-que bueno, te insita a tomar más de la cuenta.

Sasuke ayudo a Naruto de terminar de limpiar toda la casa y en despedir a todos los invitados crudos. Habían trabajado por horas que cuando por fin terminaron los dos se fueron a descansar al sofá.

-en mi vida vuelvo a dar una fiesta!!- exclamo cansado Naruto.

-no fuiste tú- le contesto Sasuke con los ojos cerrados –fue esa Ino…

-pero valió la pena- le interrumpió con una gran sonrisa.

-en serio?

-si

-y eso?- le pregunto haciéndose el tonto.

-porque al final de ella me divertí mucho- y en eso Sasuke le robo un beso.

-yo también me divertí mucho –y lo volvió a besar. Naruto se recostó en las piernas de él y encendió la televisión, empezó a pasarle de canal en canal hasta que se detuvo en una vieja película que a Sasuke le gustaba mucho.

Así se la pasaron descansando, los dos juntos viendo tele, de vez en cuando besándose, sobre todo en los comerciales. Tal y como si fuesen novios de preparatoria.

De pronto el timbre de la casa sono, alguien llamaba. Naruto se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta. Sasuke lo veía desde el sofá.

Naruto abrió y se encontró con Sakura vestida con un hermoso Kimono rosa.

-¡Valla!- exclamo sonriendo –te ves muy bonita Sakura-chan!

-gracias Naruto-kun- le contesto sonriendo y un poco sonrojada. A lo que Sasuke solo gruño sin que su Naruto se diera cuenta.

-por que estas vestida de esta manera?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-acaso lo olvidaste Naruto?- le pregunto divertida –hoy es el festival de Konoha.

-cierto!!- exclamo recordando, como cuando a un alumno se le olvida algún trabajo o examen.

-me preguntaba si iban a venir- le explico –pero veo que se les había olvidado.

-hemos estado algo ocupados- le contesto Sasuke de mala manera sin desviar su mirada de la televisión.

-Naruto, no quisieras venir?- le pregunto como si no hubiera escuchado el anterior comentario –tu también Sasuke, no quisieran venir? Sería divertido salir como "amigos", como solíamos hacerlo.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio, sintió a través de aquellas palabras un poco de verdad, era como si Sakura le quisiera reconocer su triunfo. Al menos era una buena perdedora.

-claro!!- le dijo alegremente –donde nos vemos entonces?

-te parece donde el ramen?- le contesto animada.

-no hay mejor lugar, entonces nos vemos allí a las siete.

-o.k.- le dijo retirándose- los espero allí.

Naruto cerró la puerta después de despedirse de su amiga, y volvió con Sasuke.

-esta bien ir?

-por mi no hay problemas- le contesto serio –de por si debía de ir, ya sabes por lo del clan y todo eso.

-me alegro- le dijo volviendose a recostar en las piernas de su amante –noté a Sakura-chan muy triste a pesar de que me sonreía, por eso no dude en aceptar.

-¿tú te diste cuenta?- le pregunto incrédulo.

-mmm si ¿Por qué?

-es que generalmente no eres nada observador.

-claro que soy observador!!!!!- exclamo enojado, como en sus típicas peleas.

-no, no eres nada observador- le refutó Sasuke con el mismo tono.

-claro que sí!!!

-a ver Naruto- le dijo moviendo los ojos –nunca te habías dado cuenta que me gustabas!!!!

-ejem…. Bueno eso sí, pero sólo fue eso- le contesto apenado.

-tampoco te diste cuenta que Shikamaru estaba enamorado de Temari, o que Ten-Ten amaba en secreto a Neji, o que Azuma tenía una relación…

-bueno, bueno, ya entendí!!!!

-je je- se rió por los bajos –además de eso, no eres nada persistente…

-que dijiste?!!!!

-que eres un baka- le puntualizo con satisfacción –B A K A, baka.

Naruto le iba a responder algo, pero mejor se contuvo y solamente se volteo del lado contrario, furioso. Sasuke sonrió divertido y por detrás, lo rodeo con sus brazos para darle un agresivo beso en su cuello ya marcado. Naruto no pudo fingir más su disgusto, y nuevamente se dejo llevar por su Sasuke.

Sakura por su parte estaba feliz, a pesar de toda su tristeza que la había embriagado, estaba feliz. Al menos podía pasar una hermosa velada al lado de Naruto, y aunque la idea no la emocionaba mucho, también al lado de Sasuke. Había perdido, y ahora solo le quedaba ver como las cosas se irían desarrollando, así que por lo menos podía actuar con normalidad, para que al menos estos días fueran los más felices de su Naruto.

**CONTINUARA…**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola, primeramente una disculpa por el gran retraso pero pues mi examen para la Uni es dentro de un mes y me he puesto a estudiar como loca así que no he tenido mucho tiempo para actualizar la historia, pero ahora les dejo este capitulo lleno de emociones fuertes!¡¡¡Disfruten!!! Ah por cierto, este capitulo contiene posibles spoilers.

**Capitulo ****8: el día de nuestras lágrimas**

Naruto estaba arreglándose, había pasado una tarde demasiada salvaje con su amante que lo había atrasado totalmente. Sasuke se había ido a su casa para cambiarse pero en un rato regresaría. Estaba ansioso en ver a su Sasuke vestido con una sexy Yukata, de seguro sería negra. Lo podía apostar.

Él por su parte se había puesto una Yukata color mostaza con rayas rojas, naranjas y negras que contrastaban muy bien, además que le combinaba a la perfección con su hermosa cabellera dorada. Guardo su banda ninja en uno de sus cajones y salió de su cuarto.

Se sentó en su sillón y prendió la televisión, estaban pasando una serie dramática en donde unos niños ricos formaban un complot contra una joven recién llegada de Paris o algo así. Mientras le veía trataba de recordar como rayos es que había conseguido esta linda Yukata…

-¡Hinata¡- exclamo al recordarlo –es cierto ella me la obsequió aquel día…

Hinata lo había citado en su residencia antes de la gran pelea donde todo había terminado. Su primo Neji estaba muy grave, se encontraba en el hospital con heridas muy profundas al igual que su padre. Ella estaba sola, esperándolo bajo la lluvia de cerezos en el patio de su casa.

-¿Qué ocurre Hinata?- le pregunto preocupado al verla tan seria, ella por su parte estaba muy mal herida también.

-Naruto- le susurro –mañana te vas a ir para luchar tu última batalla…

-si- le contesto con melancolía –por fin… todo va a terminar.

-¿tienes miedo?

-claro que lo tengo- le contesto de la misma manera, era extraño, pero con Hinata jamás pudo ocultar sus sentimientos.

-yo creo en ti Naruto-kun- le dijo esta vez con una hermosa sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Naruto –yo confió en que vas a regresar con vida al lado de Sasuke-kun.

-gracias.

-¿para ti que significa Sasuke?- le pregunto con una serenidad que hizo temblar a Naruto.

-Sasuke para mí… para mí es la persona más importante que tengo en todo el mundo- le contesto mirándola a los ojos, confesándose.

-me alegra- le susurro casi en lágrimas –porque yo ya lo sabía.

-¿Qué?- exclamo extrañado.

-yo… yo te quise mucho Naruto, y te sigo queriendo, nada más que ahora ya no siento aquel amor de pareja, si no más bien es un amor de hermanos.

-¿yo te gustaba?

-mucho- le contesto sonriendo –pero ahora mi corazón quiere decirme que existe otra persona… aun no se quien puede ser, pero espero poder encontrarla.

-no te preocupes Hinata-chan- le dijo sonriendo con su típica gran sonrisa –eres una persona muy bella, de seguro que lo hallaras.

-ten- le dijo mientras lo tomaba de las manos con lágrimas en su hermoso rostro –es un regalo, yo se que lo usaras después de que todo esto terminé, y te aseguro que cuando te lo pruebes vas a ser muy feliz…

Naruto recordaba con cierta melancolía, aparte de Sakura-chan, Hinata era su amiga más cercana, como le dijo ella, eran como hermanos.

La puerta se abrió y por ella entro Sasuke, Naruto lo miró anonado, no podía creer lo bien que se veía: portaba una Yukata negra muy fina que dejaba medio descubierto su varonil pecho, y lo más importante, se había hecho el cabello hacia atrás dejando al descubierto todo su bello rostro.

-¿Cómo me veo?- le pregunto tomándolo por la cintura y dándole un delicado y suave beso.

-no mejor que yo- le aseguro con una sonrisa picarona.

Sakura ya los esperaba cuando esos dos llegaron, Sakura casi se desmaya al ver tan guapo a Naruto, se veía tan varonil y sexy… todos se saludaron, a pesar del "supuesto" saludo entre Sakura y Sasuke. Y juntos se fueron hacía el festival.

Había muchas luciérnagas a su alrededor dándole un toque mágico a la atmósfera. Los amigos paseaban entre los estantes de comida que Naruto vaciaba, comía al menos una cosa de cada local, Sakura y él jugaron con los típicos aros, aunque Sasuke tuvo que intervenir para que no perdieran la compostura. A media noche el evento de las geishas empezó, vieron los hermosos bailes y cantos de aquellas damas con gran admiración. Después de eso terminaron tan cansados que tuvieron que irse a sentar a una banca cercana al lago.

-¡estoy exhausta!- exclamo Sakura mientras se sentaba.

-creo que no siento mis pies- dijo Naruto imitando a Sakura y quedándose a sus espaldas, apoyándose para no caerse.

-Sasuke- lo llamó Naruto cerrando los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-ve por algo de tomar- le dijo.

-claro, y luego si quieres voy por un poco de ramen para su majestad!!!- le contesto furioso.

-mmm eso no suena mal- le dijo divertido.

-no seas tan malo Sasuke- le dijo Sakura también cerrando los ojos -¿o quieres que yo los traiga?

-me decías Naruto que querías de limón…

Sasuke caminaba entre la gente buscando algún puesto donde vendieran algo de té frió. Maldita Sakura, lo había provocado para que fuera por las cosas, pero ni modos, no podía perder antes esa cosa.

Cada vez que la veía sentía que perdía los estribos, los celos lo invadían como loco, sin embargo esta vez era en menos cantidad, ahora Naruto le pertenecía y sabía muy bien que él era incapaz de engañarlo, era un Uchiha al fin y al cabo, él era el que dominaba la situación.

Pasó por un puesto que asombrosamente estaba lleno de gente curiosa que susurraba y continuamente se sonrojaba, la curiosidad lo venció y dio una pequeña mirada de la cual se arrepintió inmediatamente.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamo Kakashi riendo divertidamente. Vestía con una Yukata negra, encima de ella llevaba un camisón blanco, y su cara estaba cubierta con una pañoleta del mismo color mientras que su ojo tuerto (esto es porque tengo una pequeña teoría sobre los eventos del capitulo 387, ya saben, sobre lo del ojo de Sasuke) estaba oculto con un parche.

-¿Kakashi-sensei?- le pregunto sin poder creerlo -¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí?

-oh pues veras, este es mi pequeño puesto- le contesto con su típica desesperante naturalidad.

-pero sensei!!!- exclamo –esto es una sex-shop!!!!

-me disculparas Sasuke-kun, pero sex-shop no es!!!

-¿entonces?

-es un pequeño puesto erótico- le aclaro ante la gran caída de su pupilo.

-¿gustas algo?

-claro que no!!!!

-pero no te ofendas- le contesto divertido- pensé que como ya próximamente te vas a convertir en todo un señor pues…

-¿Qué es lo que dices?- le pregunto extrañado.

-pues ya sabes- le explico como si fuese obvio- dentro de un mes te vas a casar con la niña Hyuga, es lógico que pues en la luna de miel…

Pero Sasuke no lo termino de escuchar, había salido corriendo tan rápido como le fue posible de aquel lugar. Kakashi lo observó con cierto aire paternal.

-pobre Sasuke…

Él por su parte se había alejado todo lo que pude de allí. Cuando había escuchado esas palabras provenientes de la boca de su sensei sintió un fuerte dolor en su corazón que le hizo perder la calma y la compostura. Llegó a un árbol en el cual se recargo todo agotado.

Necesitaba calmarse… sin embargo sus peores miedos lo invadieron: era tan feliz ahora que por fin estaba con su Naruto que prácticamente había olvidado lo que realmente era importante.

-¡eres un BAKA Sasuke!- se grito así mismo dando un puñetazo al tronco del árbol mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos -¡como pudiste!

Realmente había sido un total estupido, ya lo había planeado, ya lo había decidido, iba a renunciar a aquel amor, todo por el bien de su kitsune… pero cuando escucho aquellas palabras salir de la boca de su amado, simplemente su mente se había nublado y decidió dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

Pero ahora estaba en un problema. Había olvidado todo lo de su compromiso…

Sasuke abrió sus ojos lentamente y miró el cielo estrellado.

Naruto y Sakura por su parte estaban buscando al desaparecido Sasuke.

-maldición- exclamo Sakura desesperada -¿Dónde rayos se metió el estupido de Sasuke-kun?

Pero Naruto no respondió nada.

-¿estas bien Naru?- le pregunto preocupada, Naruto por su parte volteó a verla poniendo sus ojos de niño indefenso y balbuceando.

-¡de seguro ya se fue con la otra!- lloró como un niño sumergiéndose en su falda.

-eres un B-A-K-A ¿lo sabías?- le dijo con una vena bien marcada en su frente.

-pero Sakura-chian!!!- Le lloró –es posible que Sasuke me engañe!!!

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto tratando de calmarse.

-pues porque él es muy guapo y sexy… tu sabes enloquece a cualquiera, hasta a ti te enloqueció!!!- le dijo preocupado.

-hay Naruto!!- exclamo fuera de sí –tu y tus ideas!!!

Ambos siguieron caminando entre puesto y puesto hasta que se toparon con un conocido.

-¡amigo Kiba!- lo saludo Naruto con una sonrisa como si no se hubieran visto en años.

-que onda!- le dijo regresándole el saludo.

-que raro verte por estos rumbos- observó Sakura –no pensé que vendrías.

-bueno, la verdad es que no tenía muchos animos- le contesto un poco deprimido –ya sabes, es raro andar sin gente que te acompañe… sin los amigos de siempre.

-todos han crecido y poco por poco nos hemos estado separando- le dijo Sakura tratando de animarlo –no eres el único que ya no pasea con sus típicos amigos, solo ve a Lee, antes era inseparable de Ten-Ten y de Neji, pero miralos ahora, ya casi ni se ven.

-eso es cierto- observó Naruto –Neji esta muy ocupado con sus obligaciones con el clan que ya casi ni sale.

-tal vez- le dijo Kiba- pero es raro andar sin el chico insecto y sin …- pero no pudo pronunciar el nombre de ella.

-¿Por qué no te paseas con nosotros?- le pregunto Sakura tratando de cambiar el tema –es mejor andar acompañado que solo ¿no lo crees?

-anda Kiba!!

-hehe… esta bien.

Los tres siguieron caminando en busca de Sasuke, claro que de vez en cuando se detenían en uno que otro puesto para curiosear o comer algo hasta que por obra del espíritu santo llegaron al lugar menos indicado.

-¡mis adorados pupilos y compañía!- los saludo un Kakashi muy alegre contando una buena faja de billetes.

-¡Kakashi-sensei!- exclamo Sakura avergonzada -¡que significa todo esto!

-esto mi adorada Sakura es mi pequeña tienda erótica.

-¡¿su que?!- se atragantaron al mismo tiempo Kiba y Naruto abriendo enormemente sus ojos.

-¿desean comprar algo? No sean tímidos les haré un buen descuento en los libros de…

-¡por dios!- lo interrumpió toda roja Sakura.

-que aburridos son- les comento su sensei abriendo su libro –son igual de mustios que Sasuke…

-¿Sasuke estuvo por aquí?- le preguntó esperanzado Naruto.

-si- le contesto –paso por aquí hace un rato y luego se fue corriendo muy extrañamente cuando le dije algo sobre…

-¡Naruto-Kun!- lo llamó una voz familiar, el rubio se volteó y para su gran sorpresa se encontró con Hinata, en esos momentos lucía increíblemente hermosa: portaba un delicado kimono blanco con terminados azules; sus sandalias de madera tenían incrustadas unas pequeñas piedras preciosas color azules, y en su largo cabello llevaba una linda flor blanca.

-que alegría verte Hinata- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-me alegra mucho verte con esa Yukata, Naruto-kun.

-hehe… gracias por habérmela regalado, nunca pensé que me fuera a quedar tan bien.

Hinata desvió su mirada por unos pequeños segundos del rostro de Naruto para poder mirar a su acompañante, Kiba estaba a un lado de él, sin embargo no sabía como actuar o como reaccionar ante su cercanía.

-es bueno verte Hina- le saludo Kiba al darse cuenta de la situación incomoda en la que se encontraban. Trataba de ser natural con ella, como si nada hubiera cambiado.

-hola Kiba-kun- le regresó el saludo aliviada.

-hace unos instantes Kiba y yo comentábamos de lo malo que era que todos nosotros ya no nos pudiéramos juntar tanto como antes- le dijo Sakura con una sonrisa –pero eso es realmente bueno que de vez en cuando nos encontremos ¿no lo crees?

-claro que sí- le contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿andas sola Hinata?- le preguntó Naruto.

-de hecho…

-¡Hinata-sama!- la llamó una voz familiar para todos, que al mismo tiempo se voltearon para comprobar que realmente fuese la persona esperada.

-¿Qué sucede primo Neji?- le pregunto con dificultad y totalmente sonrojada al ver a su familiar llegar, él también se veía muy bien: portaba una Yukata blanca que dejaba al descubierto su perfecto y bien estructurado pecho, y encima de él un largo camisón verde oscuro; y lo más importante, llevaba su hermosa cabellera suelta. Cosa que simplemente enrojecía a Hinata.

-su padre la busca- le contesto tratando de calmarse –quiere que lo acompañes para ir a saludar a los señores feudales de la capital.

-entiendo- le contesto desviando su mirada.

-¡que mal!- exclamo Naruto –me hubiera gustado estar más tiempo con ustedes.

-si a mi igual- les dijo Sakura.-y de seguro que a Kiba-kun también ¿verdad?

-claro, claro- le contesto sacudiendo la cabeza, se había quedado embobado mirando a Hinata.

-¿primo Neji, sería posible quedarnos un ratito más?- le dijo tímidamente. Neji la miró, rayos como le gustaba cuando se comportaba como una delicada damisela… era imposible negarse.

-esta bien- le dijo suspirando –pero solo por un pequeño rato más.

¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo de té para poder platicar un rato?- les sugirió Sakura –de paso buscamos a Sasuke.

-me parece una muy, pero muy buena idea- le contesto de inmediato Naruto mientras los empujaba a todos hacia delante antes de que pudieran cambiar de opinión.

Las mujeres estaban sentadas en la misma banca blanca cerca del lago donde hace poco habían estado Sakura y Naruto. Los varones por su parte habían ido a buscar algo de té helado.

-te ves muy linda Hinata-chan- le comento con una sonrisa Sakura –este Kimono luce muy bien en ti.

-¿tu crees?- le pregunto tímidamente.

-quien quieras que desees impresionar déjame decirte que lo has logrado.

Ante estas palabras se apeno muchísimo más de lo acostumbrado.

-¿Cómo sabes que quiero impresionar a alguien?

-se te ve en la cara Money- le contesto acariciándole su cabellera –tal vez tu no te has dado cuenta, pero la persona a la que amas, no hay duda, se te ve en los ojos.

¿Pero como puede ser eso?- le pregunto confusa y bajando la mirada –si ni siquiera se a quien quiero…

-claro que lo sabes- le contesto con una amable sonrisa –solo que no quieres darte cuenta, yo entiendo… es difícil…

-¿Dónde esta Naruto?- las interrumpió una voz grave. Ambas mujeres alzaron sus miradas y vieron a un Sasuke serió. Hinata al verlo le helo el corazón totalmente.

-te esta buscando mientras fue por nuestras bebidas- le contesto Sakura colocando a la pequeña Hinata por detrás de ella.

-ya veo… entonces…

pero no pudo de terminar de hablar porque unos brazos lo agarraron por detrás y lo abrazarón fuertemente que prácticamente lo dejaron sin aliento.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamo Naruto felizmente –te busque por todos lados, no sabes cuanto…hasta ya estaba pensando en que te habías ido con una de esas geishas y… ¿sasuke?

-Na...na… ruto- le susurro con dificultad –me… es…estas... aho… ahorcando…

-¡oh!- exclamo al darse cuenta y lo soltó con brusquedad.

Sasuke por su parte se puso de rodillas y empezó a tomar aire, había sentido que estaba llegando a las últimas.

-perdón.

-eres un Baka…

-¿Naruto y nuestras bebidas?- le pregunto Sakura.

-etto… etto… bueno es que yo me adelante y les deje todo a Kiba y Neji… y pues.

-si que eres un Baka- le volvió a repetir Sasuke -¿Qué clase de caballero le deja el traba a sus amigos?

-bueno al menos yo lo intento no que tú ni siquiera nos trajiste nada!!!!

-pues al menos yo…

Hinata solo los observaba con opresión.

-no te preocupes querida- la tranquilizo Sakura –así siempre se hablan, pero en el fondo se aman.

-es una extraña forma de demostrarlo ¿no lo crees?

-eso es porque ambos son unos tontos.

La pareja siguió discutiendo, inclusive hasta cuando llegaron Kiba y Neji, sin embargo una voz imponente los interrumpió dejando helados a todo mundo.

-¡Hinata!

La joven volteó asustada y se topo frente a frente con su padre.

-¿si padre?

-te mande a llamar con tu primo, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

-bueno es que lo que pasa…

-es mi culpa tío- le interrumpió Neji acercándose.

-¿Qué dices?

-yo nunca le dije a Hinata-sama que era muy importante que se fuera a reunir con usted y…

-pero primo Neji…

-perdóneme tío- prosiguió sin hacerle caso.

-bueno Neji, nunca espere de ti que me desobedecieras de esta manera… sin embargo por esta ocasión lo voy a pasar- y en eso desvió su mirada a Sasuke –es más importante que toda la aldea los vea juntos ¿no lo crees?

-¿eh?- exclamo confundido Naruto. Sakura solo bajo la mirada.

-padre no creo…

-Sasuke-kun- lo llamó.

-¿señor?

-ya se que habíamos acordado que la fecha de la presentación sería la próxima semana, pero debido a las circunstancias en las que muchas de las familias principales del país del Fuego han venido, sería una muy buena oportunidad cambiarla para hoy.

-¿de que presentación hablan Sasuke?- le pregunto todavía sin entender Naruto, pero Sasuke no le hizo caso.

-como usted lo desee señor- le contesto sereno.

-en ese caso por favor haznos el favor de acompañar a tu prometida a la recepción.

Naruto sintió un balde de agua helada cayendo sobre él.

-los invitados los esperan- y al decirlo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar.

Hinata estaba muy preocupada, volteó a mirar a Naruto que en esos momentos estaba paralizado como una roca y luego volteo a ver a su primo y a Kiba… todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Sasuke le extendió su mano.

-vámonos Hinata- le indico.

-pero Sasuke…

-tu padre nos espera- Hinata la escucharlo tomo su mano y empezó a caminar cerrando los ojos para poder evitar llorar.

Naruto por su parte estaba experimentando toda una oleada de emociones que lo bloquearon por unos instantes de la realidad, pero cuando por fin pudo reponerse vio a Sasuke marchándose con Hinata, y por primera vez en su vida realmente se sintió herido.

Sakura predijo lo que su amigo iba a hacer y antes de que las cosas se pusieran más feas lo tomo fuertemente de la mano.

-no Naruto- le susurro cerrando los ojos llorosos –no hagas nada… no ahora…

Escuchó las palabras de su amiga que lo perforaron como una espada, y conteniéndose se dio la vuelta y se largo de aquel lugar dejando a Sakura sollozando.

La recepción terminó hasta ya entrada las tres de la madrugada. Sasuke se despidió de su futuro suegro y de su actual prometida para poder retirarse a su casa.

Caminó por un largo rato antes de llegar a su destino, necesitaba pensar en muchas cosas. Todo esto había ocurrido tan rápido… esto no debía de haber pasado. Las cosas no se debían de haber planteado de esa manera. Pero el padre de Hinata tuvo que anunciarles a todos lo de su compromiso… enfrente de Naruto…

Llegó a su casa con la cabeza mirando el suelo pero en esos instantes sintió una presencia familiar.

Naruto estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa vistiendo todavía su Yukata del festival.

Sasuke se paró enfrente de él sin decir nada, solo observándolo.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- le pregunto Naruto sin ninguna emoción, acto que preocupo mucho a Sasuke, sin embargo debía de ser frío, debía de actuar por el bien de Naruto…

-¿decirte que? ¿Sobre mi compromiso?

-¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?- le volvió a repetirle la pregunta.

-no se- le contesto fríamente como si no le importara –tal vez nunca, o tal vez mañana quien sabe.

-¿Por qué?

-era dependiendo cuando me ibas a aburrir, ¿o que? ¿Acaso pensaste que realmente sentía algo por ti?

Aquellas palabras contrajeron el corazón de Naruto más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿así que yo solo era tu diversión?

-me sentía aburrido, y tu te me ofreciste más rápido que cualquier otro que pensé que esta era la oportunidad perfecta. Naruto, tu eras mi oportunidad de divertirme.

Él por su parte alzo sus ojos azules y miró fijamente a Sasuke, el Uchiha se sintió morir al verlo, sus ojos… aquellos ojos felices estaban llenos de una tristeza total, cubiertos por unas delicadas lágrimas que frotaban de su corazón… deseaba abrazarlo y retirar todas las palabras dichas, quería besarlo y pedirle disculpas, sin embargo eso sería peor, sufriría más su pobre Naruto…

-¿en serio pensaste que yo, el gran y único heredero Uchiha, se iba a fijar en un ninja de segunda como tú? Jajaja en serio que eres cómico.

Naruto por su parte se levanto y tomando todas sus fuerzas contesto –si… porque yo realmente te amo Sasuke…yo…

-yo me voy a casar con la persona indicada- le interrumpió –tu solo fuiste otro más en mi haber mientras que ella será mi señora y…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque en esos momentos Naruto le dio un apasionado beso que lo mudo de golpe. Sasuke por poco y se dejó vencer por su debilidad sin embargo no hizo nada, no reacciono ni le respondió.

-¡entonces dime que no me amas!- le grito con lágrimas mirándolo directamente –dime en mi cara que no me amas y juro que ya no te voy a molestar más!!!!!

La lluvia empezó, como si también los ángeles sufrieran con Naruto, y los abrazó a ambos.

-¡dímelo maldita sea!!!- le exigió.

Sasuke lo miró fríamente, dominándose como nunca, para él era muy doloroso verlo así… pero más renunciar para siempre…

-¡que me lo digas Sasuke!- le imploró –dime que no me amas!!!!! Dime que no significo nada!!!!

-No te amo Naruto- le dijo dejándolo en seco a su amado -¿contento? Te lo puedo repetir las veces que quieras, YO NO TE AMO.

Naruto se sintió desfallecer, la lluvia apretó más y sin poder decir nada más salió corriendo de allí.

Sasuke lo escucho marcharse, y cuando estuvo seguro de que ya no estaba por allí se dejo caer de rodillas. Llorando silenciosamente, lleno de dolor y de pena.

-¿Por qué?- se susurro a sí mismo –Naruto ¿Por qué me exigiste que te dijera eso?

Mientras tanto Naruto corría bajo la lluvia, aquellas palabras lo habían acabado. Ya no había nada… nada era importante si Sasuke no estaba con él…

Mientras corría tropezó con una rama cayéndose de frente en un charco agua.

-¡maldita sea!- exclamo entre sollozos -¡¿Por qué eres tan estupido Naruto?! ¿¡por que rayos te enamoraste de la persona equivocada?!

Y sin decir nada más se hecho a llorar, necesitaba llorar… llorar solo… como siempre debía de haber sido.

Aquel día en que sus lágrimas cayeron mezclándose con las de la lluvia… aquel día en que ambos sufrieron, aquel día en el que realmente se sintieron morir…

**CONTINUARA…**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!!! Espero que hayan disfrutado el pasado capítulo, aquí les traigo la siguiente entrega que espero que disfruten,

**Capitulo ****9: el día en que todos nos mentimos**

La lluvia caía sobre Konoha, era de madrugada y no había ninguna alma en las calles solitarias de la aldea… nadie a excepción de Naruto. Estaba allí, hincado sobre sus rodillas, desganado, viendo el vació, perdido en sus pensamientos, sin nada que le importara… sin sentir la lluvia… solo sintiendo su dolor.

Unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, se acercaban a la pobre alma desecha. Sakura caminaba mirándolo en silencio, iba vestida como siempre y con una sombrilla a la mano que coloco encima de su amigo.

-Naruto-Kun…- lo llamó entre sollozos –ven, vamonos de aquí…

Pero él no reaccionaba, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta todavía de su presencia.

-te vas a enfermar si permaneces bajo la lluvia- le susurro tratando de calmar sus lágrimas –ven conmigo.

-me lo dijo…- le contesto ronco, sin haber escuchado sus sugerencias.

-¿Qué te dijo Naru?- le pregunto con miedo.

-dijo que no me amaba…- lo dijo con una melancólica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –me lo dijo dos veces, me dijo que no me amaba…

-Naru…

-¿puedes creerlo?- le pregunto de la misma manera -¿puedes creer lo estupido que soy?

Pero esta vez Sakura no pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó fuertemente por detrás, sumiendo su rostro lloroso en su Yukata.

-¡Por favor Naruto, deja de llorar!- le imploro con dolor -¡no digas esas cosas tan dolorosas!

-pero que más quieres que diga… es en lo único que pienso.

-¡no sigas llorando!- le volvió a rogar -¡no ves que me estas matando!

-matando?- le susurro confuso con la misma sonrisa melancólica –si, esa es la palabra… me esta matando… ya nada me importa…

-¡no seas tan cruel! Claro que importan muchas cosas!!!

-¿Cómo cuales?- le pregunto soltando una pequeña risa sarcástica.

-importa que sigas aquí- le contesto débilmente –a mí me importa porque yo…

Sin embargo un fuerte rayo sonó en los cielos nublados de la aldea dejando las palabras de la chica en el olvido… solamente escuchadas por aquellos dos…

Naruto llegó empapado al departamento de su amiga, ella le abrió la puerta y lo deposito en su sillón de la sala.

-espérame aquí- le dijo –voy por ropas secas y algo de té.

Naruto no le contesto y solamente la vio desvanecerse en la oscuridad de sus pasillos. No habían hablado en todo el camino, no desde que Sakura se le declaro… todo esto le hubiera resultado tan anormal en cualquier otro momento, pero ahora, sin embargo, lo sentía secundario… el hecho que Sakura, su amiga, lo amará como él amaba a Sasuke era irreverente ante la dolorosa realidad que su corazón combatía.

Cerró sus ojos y volvió a escuchar las palabras frías de Sasuke… "YO NO TE AMO"… pero ahora ya no lloraba, ya era imposible expresar su dolor mediante ese método. Las lágrimas eran insuficientes para él… ya nada le importaba.

Sasuke por su parte estaba observando la lluvia caer desde su habitación. Estaba sentado en el sillón donde anteriormente su adorado Naruto había yacido dormido, feliz… pero ahora, él estaba allí, sólo y sufriendo.

Miraba también la cama enfrente de él. Aquella cama donde Naruto y él habían hecho el amor por primera vez, donde por vez primera se había sentido tan dichoso, tan alegre, tan lleno… pero ahora estaba sola, y así iba a permanecer para siempre.

-eres un idiota- se dijo cerrando los ojos -¿Por qué rayos me pediste que te dijera eso? ¿Por qué no simplemente te fuiste? ¿Por qué no quisiste vivir con la esperanza de mi amor? ¿Por qué?

Él nunca lo había previsto, nunca pensó que Naruto iba a reaccionar de esa manera. Sin embargo lo hecho, hecho estaba; había sido necesario, lo había sido desde un buen principio. Él se iba a casar y no había nada que hacer, era mejor dejarlo ir, aunque le doliera, era mejor verlo feliz con otro y no sufriendo por él… no importaba si él, Uchiha Sasuke, jamás iba a volver a sentir tales sentimientos en su matrimonio, todo por su Naruto… su felicidad no importaba si la de él estaba en juego.

Sakura buscaba alguna ropa que le quedara a Naruto, se sentía tan desdichada, no soportaba verlo de esa manera, no aguantaba verlo llorar de esa manera… simplemente la mataba.

-maldito Uchiha…-se susurro secándose las lágrimas, pero en eso sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban por la cintura.

-Sakura- la llamó Naruto por sus espaldas.

-¿Naruto? ¿Qué sucede?

-yo… yo necesito olvidar todo…yo…

Pero no pudo continuar, Sakura se volteó y lo vio. Estaba tan desdichado como hace un rato sin embargo había algo de sombra en su mirada cabizbaja que la hizo temblar. Lo había comprendido.

-¿deseas olvidar todo?- le pregunto levantándole la mirada con una suave caricia.

-yo deseo olvidarlo-le contesto cerrando sus ojos, cediendo a la caricia de su amiga.

-entonces déjame ayudarte!!- le dijo –no me importa si tu no sientes lo mismo que yo!! Yo solo quiero verte feliz!!!

Y su amigo no le contesto, simplemente abrió sus ojos y atrayéndola a sí mismo le planto un beso en su cuello que lo recibió de buena gana y poco por poco se dejo llevar por el cuerpo de su amado.

Naruto la encamino a su cama y la recostó con delicadeza mientras la seguía besando. Ella no opuso ninguna resistencia, en su lugar dejo escapar alguno que otro quejido lleno de placer. Naruto le desabotono la camisa casi arrancándola.

Él deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por las caderas de ella, acariciando su delgada cintura, tocando la curva de uno de sus pechos firmes. Sakura aspiro mientras él iba dibujando la redondez de su seno. Un delicioso temblor le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta que le quitaba el sostén.

-oh Naruto- le dijo jadeando. Pero él no le respondió, él seguía tan serio como si no sintiese ninguna excitación, como si hacerlo fuese una obligación, como si fuese la única manera de poder seguir…

Le acarició la espalda y las caderas, bajando su cabeza para tomar un pezón en su boca. Ella gimió y se abrazó a su cabeza, tomándola con rudeza ya que él empezaba a hacer más violentos sus movimientos. Naruto la obligo a abrir sus piernas enfrente de él y sin pedir permiso le quitó su falda, no era que ella se opusiera pero sintió que estaban yéndose muy rápido.

-no Naruto!- gimió llena de placer al sentir la lengua de su amante sobre su miembro desnudo, pero él la ignoro y prosiguió. Sakura se sentía cada vez más caliente y vulnerable, no podía hacer nada, ella no podía dominarlo…ella era su objeto y ella debía de obedecerlo. Era doloroso, pero no le importaba, mientras le fuera útil nada más importaba… no importaba en lo absoluto lo que ella deseara.

Sakura volvió a emitir un ligero gemido, ahora Naruto jugaba con su mimbro con uno de sus dedos mientras que la empezaba a besar en el cuello, dejándola marcada. Deslizó sus labios a lo largo de su garganta hasta llegar a uno de sus pechos y empezó a jugar con su pezón.

Ella se arqueó llena de placer –Por dios!!- jadeó –vamos Naru… hazme tuya!

Él dejo de jugar con su pezón y con la ayuda de ella se desvistió rápidamente, como si ambos lo necesitaran… ella porque lo amaba, y él porque deseaba olvidarse de todo… por primera vez Naruto la observo bien. Justo enfrente de él tenía a Sakura, tendida sobre la cama totalmente desnuda y llena de sudor; enrojecida por la excitación. Si hubiera sido en otro tiempo le hubiera parecido sumamente atractiva, sin embargo ahora solo la veía como una herramienta, como su única manera de poder sobrellevar este gran dolor que con cada momento lo carcomía.

Durante todo el tiempo en el que había _"fajado_" con Sakura increíblemente había pensado en Sasuke… no la veía a ella, lo veía a él… era tal su necesidad de volverse sentir amado por ese ser que no le importaba herir a su amiga… deseaba olvidar y ella lo ayudaría.

Naruto le rozo los labios con la lengua, realmente había intentado evitar besarla lo más posible que se pudiera, siempre había dicho que un beso es intimidar más… podía tener sexo pero no besarla, y entonces acomodo sus caderas con las suyas.

Sus dedos encontraron el cuerpo de su Naruto, cerrándose alrededor de su miembro y, como si fuese una ráfaga violenta, sintió la penetración de él en ella. Grito de dolor, y con su respiración encontrada lo empezó a llamar cada vez que él se sumergía mucho más en ella. Él se movió y ella lo siguió, y rápidamente los dos encontraron su ritmo hasta llegar al punto máximo en el que ninguno de los dos se pudo contener y, ambos se dejaron llevar en aquella oleada llena de placer.

Sakura cerró los ojos, sin embargo antes de que lo hiciera vio como por vez primera Naruto susurraba algo para sí mismo y, con un gran dolor, le leyó sus labios… llamaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke amaneció desganado. Sin embargo no tenía tiempo para concentrarse en sí mismo. Se levantó y rápidamente se arreglo: se vistió con una nueva Yukata negra que tenía bordada en la espalda el símbolo de su clan.

Ahora que su compromiso ya era algo oficial, era su deber ir a la casa de los Hyuga y empezar a arreglar los preparativos para la ceremonia.

Se puso sus sandalias de bambú y salió de su residencia, no sin antes volverse y mirarla con cierta tristeza enmarcada en sus ojeras… no había podido dormir en toda la noche porque sus pensamientos se habían concentrado en Naruto. Una idea fatal le había cruzado en su insomnio, la idea de su Naruto con alguien más.

Una punzada llena de dolor le oprimió su corazón, pero él tomo aire y cerrando los ojos se dijo –ese ya no es mi problema.

Hinata también se había despertado sintiéndose desdichada, el solo hecho de recordar como su padre había dicho aquellas palabras enfrente de todos ellos la mataba. Había volteado a ver a Naruto y lo había encontrado tan mal que no pudo evitar echarse a llorar.

-pobre Naruto- sollozo mientras abrazó sus rodillas –yo no quería que esto pasará…

Entonces también pensó en la cara de Kiba, y volvió a sollozar…pero en eso las palabras de Sakura le asaltaron su mente:

_-se te ve en la cara Honey- le contesto acariciándole su cabellera –tal vez tu no te has dado cuenta, pero la persona a la que amas, no hay duda, se te ve en los ojos._

_¿Pero como puede ser eso?- le pregunto confusa y bajando la mirada –si ni siquiera se a quien quiero…_

_-claro que lo sabes- le contesto con una amable sonrisa –solo que no quieres darte cuenta, yo entiendo… es difícil…_

Cerró sus ojos llorosos y el rostro de su primo Neji apareció. Lo vio y su corazón dio un salto violento. Él también había puesto una cara llena de dolor al escuchar lo de su compromiso, a pesar de que él ya lo sabía… ahora que lo recordaba, cuando su compromiso fue anunciado él había estado presente y desde ese momento él se había comportado muy distante…sin embargo no se dejo llevar por sus emociones y sacudió su cabeza, como si hubiera pensado en algo prohibido.

-no es lo correcto!!!- se grito –yo estoy comprometida con Uchiha Sasuke, es a él a quien desde ahora debo amar y respetar… no quiero que el dolor de Naruto-kun sea en vano!!!

Se levanto de su cama y con la misma intensidad se cambió sus pijamas por un kimono azul cielo, se cepillo su cabello y abrió uno de sus cajones donde guardaba sus accesorios pero su mano se paró en seco. Allí se encontró con un lindo listón blanco bordado con unas pequeñas flores de Nadeshiko. Lo recordaba, su primo Neji se lo había regalado justo después de la gran pelea en donde él había salido tan mal herido por defenderla. Ella le había llorado tanto que él se sintió tan apenado…

-toma- le había dicho Neji con un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-¿Qué es esto primo Neji?- le pregunto confusa al recibir una pequeña bolsa rosa.

-es un pequeño presente- le explico –por haberte preocupado tanto.

-pero no es necesario!!!

-claro que sí Hinata-sama- le contesto –yo no soy nadie que deba merecer tus lágrimas… yo… yo te he hecho demasiado daño.

Entonces Hinata lo había tomado de las manos y le había dedicado una hermosa sonrisa –lo pasado, en el pasado esta ¿no?

Era cierto, lo pasado en el pasado estaba… y lo que alguna vez pudo haber sentido por alguno de sus dos amigos ya no importaba en estos momentos… no importaba mentirse, ahora debía de enfrentar a su destino.

Naruto por su parte se despertó, a un lado suyo yacía Sakura durmiendo profundamente… la había escuchado llorar, era normal, esta relación que desde ahora tenían era enfermiza y muy dolorosa… suspiró levemente y se levantó de la cama poniéndose una bata tirada. Se acercó a la ventana y contemplo el melancólico amanecer, un amanecer que marcaba un nuevo inicio… un inicio sin Sasuke.

En ese mismo instante tres pobres jóvenes con sus corazones destrozados miraron al cielo, todos sufriendo y todos conectados en esta cruel comedia. Sasuke desde afuera de su residencia, Naruto mirándolo a través de la ventana del departamento de Sakura y Hinata abriendo su puerta… los tres se estaban mintiendo a sí mismos, negaban sus sentimientos, deseaban olvidar todo a pesar que esto les acarrearía más pesares… pero no importaba, mintiéndose era la única manera de sobrevivir en este mar lleno de desdicha.

**CONTINUARA….**


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, espero que no estén traumados con el anterior Sakunaru heheh… pero era necesario, espero que lo puedan comprender… muchas gracias por los reviews, me inspiran tanto a seguir esta historia que trato darme mi tiempo para poder escribirla. Con respecto a lo del persing… es algo que se me ocurrió al leer el manga de Naruto así que esperen, que poco a poco se van a ir desarrollando las cosas. Por cierto este título es de la canción de Belanova (hehe), es que es la historia de mi vida.

**Capitulo ****10: el día en que cada que pienso en ti…**

Sakura despertó, sus ojos verdes se abrieron lentamente debido al brillante resplandor del sol al amanecer. Se movió entre las sabanas, su cuerpo desnudo quiso buscar un poco del calor ya familiar, sin embargo no lo encontró. Se incorporo con sorpresa y se dio cuenta que su Naruto ya no yacía a su lado.

-¿Naruto?- preguntó al espació volteando por todos lados en su busca, pero nada, él no respondió.

Se levanto de la cama y se cambió rápido con una bata que estaba por allí. Camino con opresión hacia la sala y para su alivió pudo encontrarse con su amado.

Naruto estaba ya cambiado, no usaba su antigua Yukata, si no unas ropas viejas de hombre que Sakura había estado buscando. Pertenecían a su padre, pero cuando se mudo accidentalmente se las había traído.

Naruto al darse cuenta de su presencia se volteó para poder verla, él estaba sentado en el sillón enfrente del televisor apagado y en su mano sostenía una taza de té caliente.

-hola- le susurro Sakura.

-¿Cómo has amanecido?- le pregunto con naturalidad, como si nada hubiese pasado –note que no tuviste un buen sueño Sakura-chan.

-oh!- exclamo apenada -¿te moleste?

-no, no- le contesto riendo –para nada, solo es que note que te movías mucho, como si estuvieras en una pesadilla.

Sakura se sonrojó más de lo normal, era obvio que se movía mucho pero no era porque había tenido una pesadilla, si no porque su adorado Naruto la había excitado tanto que le fue imposible descansar.

-no, no tuve ninguna pesadilla- le dijo sonriendo –es que normalmente me muevo mucho.

-ya veo- le contesto desviando su mirada y apuntándola ahora a su té. Sakura se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que sonreía, la realidad era muy diferente…

-Naruto…

-mmm?

-estas bien?

Naruto no le contestó, se quedó callado, como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, de inmediato Sakura se arrepintió de haberla formulado.

-quisieras desayunar algo?- le pregunto Sakura tratando de sonreír –quieres algo en especial o…

Pero no pudo terminar de hablar, en ese instante un Anbu se apareció en la ventana principal.

-Naruto-san- lo llamó el desconocido ninja –Tsunade-sama lo llama, es urgente que valla.

-Entiendo- le respondió Naruto –voy de inmediato o primero me cambió?

-cámbiese sus ropas- le indico –debe de presentarse con la mascará-y al decir esto se esfumo.

-que raro que Tsunade-sama te llamé tan temprano- observó Sakura –ha de ser algo importante.

-al parecer sí- le contesto levantándose y estirándose mientras bostezaba. Ella lo observaba sin saber que decir o hacer.

-Sakura- la llamó de pronto.

-si?

-etto…etto… lo que pasó anoche…-Sakura se sonrojó –es necesario que lo hablemos, por el momento dejémoslo así… te parecer que nos veamos más al rato?

El corazón de Sakura dio un salto –claro!!!- le contestó animada –dime a que hora y yo estaré allí!!!

-mmm… te parecer como a las ocho de la noche en mi casa?

-si, no hay problema!!!

-o.k.- le contestó sonriendo –entonces nos vemos- y al decir esto se fue.

Sasuke caminaba junto al jefe del clan Hyuga, ambos estaban serenos y serios, charlando sobre asuntos importantes, como dos antiguos sabios griegos observando el glorioso jardín de la residencia.

-entonces Sasuke-kun- lo llamó el señor –te parece que la ceremonia se ejecute en el templo de fuego de la capital.

-por mi no hay inconvenientes- le contesto –si es necesario para que todos los líderes del país asistan, entonces no le veo el lado malo.

-sabía que estaría de acuerdo- le dijo –es bueno saber que te interesa el bien de nuestras familias… como sabes, una vez que estés casado con mi hija, la heredera de mi clan, tu, Sasuke Uchiha, serás el amo y señor de ambos clanes… una vez más volveremos ha ser uno, tal y como fue antes de Ma…

-sí, lo se…- le contesto con la mirada perdida –tal y como en los tiempos de Madara…

Hubo un silencio, era cierto y bien sabido, que a Sasuke no le agradaba para nada platicar sobre los anteriores acontecimientos… eran tan dolorosos.

-mandaré a uno de mis hombres a informarle a Tsunade-sama, es necesario que empecemos con los preparativos.

-entiendo- le dijo resignado… cada que pensaba en las consecuencias… su corazón se ponía demasiado triste…

Hinata estaba desayunando sola, solía hacerlo desde que su compromiso fue anunciado, a decir verdad muchas cosas en su vida cambiaron demasiado desde el día del anunció. En primera ya no era llamada para realizar misiones ninjas, su hermana ya no desayunaba ni comía con ella al igual que su padre, supuestamente porque ya era momento para que Hinata se desacostumbra de su compañía… y en especial, su primo Neji ya no charlaba con ella. Cada que pensaba en él sentía que su respiración se cortaba.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado, y eso no le gustaba, no le agradaba para nada la soledad, ni mucho menos la indeferencia con que la trataban últimamente toda su familia. Suspiró y entonces un Anbu apareció enfrente de ella…

Naruto apareció por detrás de la Hokage.

-tardaste demasiado BAKA- le saludo Tsunade al sentir su presencia.

-será porque me llamaste cuando estaba todavía durmiendo Tsunade-oba-chan- le contesto acostumbrado a sus reclamos.

-hya!!!-exclamo cansada –eres igual que ese viejo pervertido, solo sabes dar excusas tontas!!!

Naruto se coloco enfrente de ella, la vieja Hokage lo observaba con cierto orgullo, a pesar de que él lo ignorara, para ella Naruto era como su nieto. Era el legado de la persona que más había querido en el mundo, y verlo ahora transformado en todo un Anbu, era un completo orgullo.

-te tengo una misión de clase S- le informó –es, por el momento, la misión más importante en todo el país del Fuego.

-en serio?!!!-le pregunto quitándose la mascara y poniéndole una cara llena de ilusión.

-si- se lo confirmó –por eso te la doy a ti- le explico –tu eres el indicado para esta misión.

-y de que se trata esta misión?!!!-estaba muy ilusionado, sentía que esta era la perfecta oportunidad para olvidarse de todo. Después de Sasuke, su máxima pasión era luchar, le encantaba luchar y hacerse más fuerte. Se sentía tan bien.

-deja que el cliente te lo explique- le dijo con una sonrisa bonachona –pasa!!!

La puerta del despacho, Naruto se puso su mascara y se volteó para conocer a su cliente…

Sakura tomaba su café mientras escuchaba como su no tan adorada amiga Ino le aplaudía.

-bravo Sakura!!!- le dijo toda alegre –por fin te lo pudiste amarrar!!!!

-no lo digas de esa manera- le contestó cansada –le das otro significado...

-pero es la verdad!!!!- le dijo emocionada –por Dios!!!! No seas tan cínica, bien que lo deseabas!!!!!

-bueno eso es verdad pero…

-no te sientes a gusto verdad?- le afirmo tristemente.

Sakura negó con la cabeza –él sigue pensando en Sasuke… no importa lo que le haya hecho… él siempre lo va a amar.

Ino se quedó en silencio por un rato –tal vez… pero él debe de darse cuenta que tú si vales la pena y no ese Uchiha!!!!

-bueno eso es cierto…

-mas que cierto!!!- Exclamo Ino –además ahorita tu tienes todas la herramientas para que más tarde tu Naruto babee por toi!!!

-hehehe! Eso es cierto- le dijo más animada –además Naruto-kun me citó hoy en su casa. No puedo negar que el sexo con él es fabuloso, no creo que después de acostarse conmigo no sienta nada, aunque sea poquito por mi.

-tu no te preocupes amiga, dale tiempo al tiempo. Tu Naruto acaba de salir de una relación muy dolorosa, es obvio que al principio va a estar todo ido… pero si tu lo sigues animando entonces él va a ser todo tuyo.

Sakura sonrió –eso es muuuuuy cierto!!!!

Naruto abrió los ojos muy asombrado, aunque nadie lo pudo notar por su mascara. El cliente que estaba enfrente de él no era nada más ni nada menos que Hinata.

-Hinata-sama es la persona a la que debes de defender "Minato" (su nombre código en los Anbus), ella junto a su prometido, es la persona más importante en todo el país del Fuego.

Naruto no dijo nada, se quedó mudo por la impresión.

-Hinata-sama, porque no le explicas a Minato su función en esta boda?- le pidió Tsunade mientras se servía un vaso de Sake.

-si- le contestó tímidamente –buenos días, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, futura esposa del jefe de nuestro clan –Naruto cerró los ojos lleno de dolor –por favor, se mi guarda espalda, debo de ir junto a mi familia y prometido a la capital donde la ceremonia se va a llevar a cabo y, según me informó el servicio de inteligencia, hay muchos enemigos que darían la vida por evitar este enlace.

-comprendes Minato?

Naruto asintió.

-el compromiso entre los Hyugas y Uchihas es muy importante- prosiguió Tsunade –simboliza la unión de los dos clanes ninjas más poderosos de todo el país, esto es el evento social-histórico más importante. No debe de haber ninguna falla.

-por favor Minato- le dijo Hinata –protege este matrimonio. Yo… yo…

-entiendo- le dijo Naruto serio, era la primera vez que hablaba. Se acercó a ella y tomo su mano derecha mientras se inclinaba –juró servirle a mi señora en todo lo que ella me pida- le dijo –no importa cuan difícil o doloroso sea.

-gracias- le contesto con lágrimas, era extraño pero aquellas palabras le sonaron tan sinceras que no pudo contenerse…

Sasuke estaba sentado tomando una taza de té cuando vio llegar a Hinta… cada vez que la veía por alguna razón recordaba a Naruto… definitivamente el amor se había equivocado…

Sabía que Hinata estaba regresando de ver a la Hokage y a Naruto… él padre de ella lo había decidido. Se sabía que ambos estaban en peligro debido a su compromiso, y por tanto era muy peligroso viajar hasta la capital y permanecer allí sin nadie que los vigilare. Sinceramente por él no había problemas. No había nadie en el mundo ninja que pudiera vencer a sus ojos… nadie exceptuando a Naruto, claro estaba, pero de allí él era un dios para los demás. La verdadera preocupación era Hinata, a pesar de que ella era también muy fuerte, sin embargo el padre no quería que sucediera algo imprevisto.

Por tanto se había contratado a un ninja de elite, a un Anbu, a Naruto… Hinta no sabía quien era, y se supone que él tampoco debía de saber, pero el nombre clave de su Anbu era demasiado obvio… casi nadie lo sabía, a excepción de la Hokage, Kakashi-sensei, la tonta de Sakura y él, nadie sabía que Naruto era el hijo único del cuarto.

-buenos días Sasuke-san- lo saludó Hinata. Saskue solo hizo un movimiento de cabeza respondiéndole sus saludos. Hinata se siguió y a mitad de camino se encontró con su primo.

-Hinata-sama buenos días- le dijo mientras seguía caminando, ella se dio cuenta de que la quería evitar y cerró sus ojos tratando de contener sus lágrimas. Y sin responderle se siguió.

Neji al alejarse de ella se recargó en una pared y suspiro –lo siento Hinata… pero debo de sacarte de mi mente… cada vez que pienso en ti siento que mi corazón se contrae… pero lo nuestro no pude ser, por más que lo desee…

Sasuke salió de la residencia Hyuga ya entrada la noche, se había tardado más de la cuenta resolviendo varios asuntos. Estaba cansado y lo único que deseaba era poder acostarce en su cama, a pesar de que sabía que si lo hacía entonces lo único que iba a lograr era otra noche de insomnio.

Caminaba por la calles hasta que a lo lejos se dio cuenta de una presencia desagradable.

-vaya, vaya, si es el estupido heredero- le saludo Sakura con una sonrisa sarcástica en su boca.

-no tengo tu tiempo para tus palabras sin sentido frentuda – le contesto –yo si tengo obligaciones.

-claro que las tienes!!!- le afirmó –una de ellas es hacer sufrir a los demás!!! Es cierto! Ahora quien es tu próxima víctima?

Sasuke no le contesto y siguió caminando hasta que se dio cuenta de algo que lo hizo detenerse y voltearse para poder comprobarlo.

-no es una ilusión tonto- le dijo con orgullo –estamos justo enfrente del departamento de Naruto.

Él por su parte se quedó mudo, ¿Cómo era esto posible? A menos que…

-eres un desgraciado Sasuke Uhicha- le dijo con odio –no sabes cuanto lo has hecho sufrir, antes te hubiera dado una bofetada, pero ahora sin embargo…

-no me interesa- le interrumpió, ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, pero no lo quería escuchar.

-ah no!!!- exclamo Sakura –ahora me vas a escuchar estupido heredero de se…

pero se detuvo. Sasuke un poco confundido se dio la vuelta al darse cuenta de que Sakura observaba con opresión por detrás de él.

Justo enfrente suyo estaba Naruto, vestía todavía su traje Anbu sin la mascara.

Ambos se miraron directamente por unos instantes, sin embargo fueron suficientes para que Sasuke se diera cuenta que había ahora mucha frialdad en aquellos ojos azules.

Naruto desvió su mirada y se siguió de largo, como si no lo hubiera visto y se acerco a Sakura, dandole la espalda a Sasuke.

-te he hecho esperar mucho Sakura-chan?- le pregunto dulcemente.

-en lo absoluto!!!- le contesto sonrojada. No podía creer que la estaba prefiriendo por encima de ese bastardo.

-entonces vamos no?

-si- y ambos empezaron a caminar. Sasuke se estaba tratando de controlar, en su vida se había sentido tan humillado. Sin embargo antes de que Naruto entrara al departamento se detuvo.

-siento que desde el momento en que te vi- hablo Naruto con una voz muy diferente a la acostumbrada, que helo de inmediato tanto a Sakura como a Sasuke, este sin poder voltearlo a ver - sabía que nunca serías para mí Sasuke… tal vez conocerte fue mi error…

Estas palabras fueron un puñal atravesando su corazón. Sasuke no las podía creer. Realmente era su Naruto quien las decía?!

-tal vez te resulte absurdo lo que te estoy diciendo, ya que yo solo fui un juego, pero para mí realmente fue algo que todavía sigue presente… Cada que pienso en ti se enciende mi corazón, y nada es más triste que hablar de ti o recordare…

sasuke estaba helado, en esos momentos quería voltearse y abrazarlo, pedirle perdón… pero era muy tarde.

-Siento que tú me cortas la respiración… pero esta historia tiene que parar- estas palabras las dijo demasiado serio, carentes de todo sentimiento, y a la vez llenas de dolor - No entiendo esto, de verdad, no tiene caso esta situación porque esto es tan ilógico… por eso para mí tu ya no existes. Esta va a ser la última vez que te hable o mire.

-y a pesar de esto le juraste a Hinata obedecerla?- le pregunto Sasuke cerrando los ojos.

-Hinata es mi señora, y por lo que me respecta, mi juramente sigue en pie… es con ella mi compromiso, no contigo…

y al decir esto desapareció en la entrada junto a Sakura. Sasuke se quedó por unos instantes confundido pero se recupero y siguió caminando.

Al llegar a su casa se acostó sin fuerzas en su sillón y se empezó a reír como un loco.

-jajajajajaja!!!!- rió Sasuke tratando de evitar las lágrimas –eres tan adorable Naruto!!! Decirme eso a mí!!!!!

Pero a pesar de su risa no pudo evitar echarse a llorar –si que eres BAKA… mira que decirme que tu peor error fue haberme conocido…


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado el pasado capitulo, ahora las cosas se van ir poniendo más interesantes

Hola, de seguro se habrán desesperado con este enorme atraso… mis sinceras disculpas, lo que pasa es que como ya estoy saliendo de la prepa he estado muy atareada. No se preocupen juro y perjuro que la historia ya no va a tener más interrupciones. Espero que hayan disfrutado el pasado capitulo, ahora las cosas se van ir poniendo más interesantes… o al menos es lo que intento hacer. Bueno pues aquí les dejo la nueva entrega. Enjoy!!

**Capitulo ****11: el día del viaje**

"Tal vez conocerte fue mi error…"

Aquellas palabras recorrían la mente de los dos amantes, por un lado uno las sufría y, el otro las lloraba… ¿quien de los dos era el que más las sentía? Realmente era algo imposible de saber.

-Naruto-kun?- lo llamó Sakura con preocupación. Ambos estaban en la sala del departamento del rubio.

-eh?-exclamo Naruto regresando a la realidad.

-Naruto?- le pregunto Sakura –estas bien?... digo , es que acabas de ver a Sas…

-yo estoy bien- le aseguró Naruto –es sólo que todavía se me hace difícil verlo o hablarle –estas palabras las dijo tristemente –pero es lo mejor, fue lo mejor… haberle dicho esas cosas.

-te sinceraste Naruto-kun- le contesto Sakura dulcemente –eso es bueno, quiere decir que lo estas superando.

-si… tal ves- le dijo tratando de sonreír –pero todavía me falta sincerarme contigo.

Sakura en ese preciso momento se sonrojo.

-yo…- empezó Naruto –yo quiero olvidarme por completo de Sasuke.

-eso lo se Naruto- le dijo bajando la mirada –se que tu deseas olvidarte de Sasuke, pero tu corazón se resiste.

-ya no- le aseguró el rubio –ahora realmente lo quiero borrar, quiero que desaparezca… por eso tu debes de ayudarme Sakura-chan.

En eso Sakura levantó su mirada y vio a un Naruto demasiado diferente, ese no era el Naruto que conocía, no era el hermoso niño que siempre sonreía, no, ese ya no existía, ahora estaba enfrente suyo un Naruto herido…

-yo haré todo lo que me digas- le contesto Sakura –no me importa salir herida- se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su amado para poder acariciarle una de sus mejillas – lo único que me importa es tu bienestar, porque yo te…

-no me lo digas- le pidió Naruto ante la sorpresa de la pelirosa –por favor, no lo vuelvas a mencionar.

Sakura no comprendía –por que?

-yo… yo no creo que te pueda corresponder- le contesto –no quiero que te ilusiones conmigo… no es porque nunca olvide a Sasuke, es solo que ya no creo en el amor.

Una mezcla fatal de sentimientos abrazaron a Sakura, una parte de ella estaba feliz porque finalmente Naruto iba a estar a su lado, como debía de ser, pero por otro lado, una terrible desilusión la embriago, su Naruto jamás se iba a enamorar de ella.

-no importa Naruto- le contesto tratando de no sonar deprimida –yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado… siempre te voy a ayudar en todo lo que me pidas.

-entonces ayúdame a olvidarme de todo… y perdóname… cuando quieras dejarme puedes hacerlo Sakura.

Sakura acerco más sus labios a los de él, sin embargo Naruto movió su rostro.

-por ahora nada de besos… por favor.

-lo que tu digas Naru- le contesto con una cierta desilusión.

Sasuke se levanto nuevamente desvelado, la única diferencia fue que esta vez su amigo Sake lo acompaño toda la noche. Estaba en shock. Las frías palabras de su Naruto todavía resonaban en su cabeza.

La tristeza lo estaba devorando y deseaba poder olvidarse un poco de todo esto. Estiro su mano y se sirvió un wiskhy en las rocas. Sin embargo alguien llamo en la puerta.

-Amo Uchiha- llamó una voz femenina desde afuera –hay una junta importante en la casa Hyuuga, es urgente que se presente.

Sasuke no contesto, estaba molesto que nuevamente sus compromisos con esa familia lo hayan interrumpido con algo relacionado con Naruto… se levanto con un poco de trabajo y fue a abrir la puerta de la residencia. Allí se encontró con una ninja vestida toda de negra, su rostro no lo podía identificar.

-dile al señor que dentro de un rato estaré allá.

-entendido- y al decir esto desapareció en el alba.

Sasuke se quedo contemplando el amanecer. Y un gran dolor en su pecho lo golpeo. Allí en medio de su entrada contemplo la fatídica salida de Sol que solo le traía recuerdos que lo lastimaban. Sus dedos, casi de manera automática, tocaron su boca. Recordó como por primera vez beso a Naruto, a su Naruto, y como por vez primera se sintió tan dichoso.

Entonces apareció: un gran hueco en su pecho. No podía respirar y no comprendía nada. No quería ya hacer nada.

Cerró los ojos y le dio la espalda a esos recuerdos. Debía de seguir con lo ya establecido.

Hinata estaba despierta, no podía dormir, de hecho no había podido dormir desde que su padre anuncio lo suyo con Sasuke enfrente de todos sus amigos.

-de seguro Naruto me odia…- susurro con dolor tratando de contener sus lágrimas. En eso unos pequeños golpes llamaron a su puerta.

-Señorita Hinata- llamó una de sus criadas –su padre la llama, hay una reunión importante.

-entiendo- le contesto secándose sus lágrimas –voy para allá.

Se levantó de su cama y se cambió rápidamente su pijama por un kimono sencillo color blanco. Se cepillo su cabello y lo ato con una coleta alta.

Salió de su habitación y para su sorpresa, lo primero que vio fue a su primo Neji entrenando. Tenía los ojos cerrados, de seguro estaba fortaleciendo su "Byakugan". Hinata se deslizó silenciosamente y desapareció en uno de los miles de pasillos de la residencia, dejando a su primo solo.

Camino lentamente hasta llegar a la sala de juntas. Todavía temblaba, ver a su primo a estas horas no era muy favorable para su estado de salud. Toco la puerta y unas sirvientas la abrieron.

-Buenos día hija mía- la recibió su padre- toma asiento a mi izquierda por favor.

Hinata obedeció sin decir nada y tomo el asiento que su padre le designo. Observo que había otras personas y enfrente de su padre estaba la Hokage acompañada de sus dos consejeros.

-solo falta Sasuke-kun- les anuncio el padre de Hinata –esperemos un rato más.

Hinata estaba nerviosa, ¿Por qué estaba todos aquí?

En eso la puerta se abrió y apareció Sasuke. Lucía tan imponente con sus ropas negras que no había duda que llegara a ser un muy buen líder.

-buenos días Sasuke-kun-lo saludo el jefe –toma asiento a mi derecha.

Sasuke obedeció en silencio.

-bueno- empezó a hablar el padre de Hinata –estamos todos reunidos para discutir ciertos aspectos que nos preocupan de la unión de los dos clanes más poderosos de Konoha. Ayer mis espías particulares me trajeron una información un poco preocupante.

-¿Qué clase de información?- pregunto Tsunade intrigada.

-La aldea de la lluvia sigue molesta con nosotros por haber derrocado a su líder Pain- aclaro –quieren detener la boda acomode lugar.

-así que van a enviar a sus mejores asesinos no?- prosiguió la Hokage.

-no sabemos quienes son, pero podemos asumir que serán algunos discípulos de Pain… inclusive se rumora que es el mismo Pain.

-Eso es imposible!!- exclamo Tsunade alterada –Pain esta muerto!! Yo misma lo vi morir a manos de Naruto!!

Aquel nombre hizo que el hueco de Sasuke se abriera dolorosamente más.

-entonces solo son rumores para que nos asustemos más- corrigió el jefe –como sabe señora Hokage, muchas personas desconocen los verdaderos detalles de aquella batalla. Solamente usted y los ninjas que participaron lo saben.

-si lo se- le contesto enojada –prosiga.

-ante tal amenaza de muerte- continuo el jefe –debemos de implementar medidas drásticas.

-por mi no hay problema- le dijo Sasuke con cierto aire de arrogancia –no conozco ningún ninja capaz de hacerme un rasguño.

-ejem yo si-susurro Tsunade por los bajos propiciando una mirada asesina de Sasuke.

-lo se Sasuke-kun- le contesto el jefe –pero no es de mas que te pongamos unos cuantos guardaespaldas.

-como quiera-le dijo Sasuke reponiéndose del comentario de Tsunade.

-y por parte de mi hija…

-no se preocupe señor- le interrumpió Tsunade –yo ya me adelante ¿no es cierto Hinata?

-ejem si- contesto tímidamente.

-le he puesto ha su disposición a mi mejor Anbu.

-me alegra escucharlo- le dijo más tranquilo –pero de todas formas nuestro mejor guerrero también será su guardaespaldas. Pasa hijo!!

En ese momento las puertas del salón se abrieron y dejaron al descubierto a Neji Hyuuga. Hinata sintió un vuelco en su corazón.

-eso me tranquiliza más- le dijo la Hokage –no creo que haya nadie capaz de derrotar a la guardia personal de su hija… y por el lado de Sasuke… bueno creo que no hay nadie capaz de desafiarlo, verdad Sasuke?

-usted lo sabe mejor que nadie.

-entonces esta dicho. Hoy mismo saldremos hacia la capital!!

Sasuke abrió más los ojos al igual que su prometida y primo.

-tan pronto señor?- le pregunto Tsunade igual de desconcertada.

-debemos de adelantarnos a los planes enemigos, ellos piensan que saldremos dentro de una semana, pero si salimos ahorita es muy probable llevar un viaje tranquilo, y es mucho más fácil defendernos en nuestra capital.

-en eso tiene razón- concordó Tsunade –entonces tienen mi permiso para marchar. Nosotros los alcanzaremos después.

-ya escucharon Sasuke-kun, Hinata- los llamo –vayan a prepararse. Partimos al medio día.

Naruto todavía dormía, Sakura lo abrazaba fuertemente como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. La verdad es que ella ya estaba despierta desde hace un buen rato. Lo había estado observando en silencio, vigilando su sueño. Lo amaba tanto que no le importaba que cada suspiro de su amado la matara… sabía que esos suspiros no era para ella.

Después de haber aclarado todos los términos de esta "relación" habían tenido un excelente sexo, esta vez menos agresivo que el primero, pero igual de hiriente para Sakura.

No lo había podido besar como ella le hubiera gustado y, nuevamente, él había pronunciado su nombre.

Pero así estaba bien, mientras Naruto estuviera a su lado nada de eso le importaba.

Un halcón empezó a picotear el vidrio de la ventana provocando un pequeño brinco de Sakura. Naruto se empezó a mover pero ella lo tranquilizo. Se levanto con cuidado y recibió el mensaje que le mandaban. Tenía el sello de los Anbu.

Con pesar empezó a levantar a su Naruto –Naru… Naru- lo llamó delicadamente –despierta, te acaba de llegar un mensaje de los Anbu…

Naruto abrió los ojos y observo a Sakura medio desnuda y luego a la carta que sostenía.

-¿acaba de llegar?- le preguntó incorporándose y tomando la carta.

-si- le contesto –creo que es importante.

Naruto la leyó con calma hasta llegar a la parte que lo sorprendió demasiado.

-hoy!! Al medio día?!-exclamo asombrado.

-que sucede Naruto?- le pregunto preocupada Sakura.

-lo siento Sakura no te lo puedo decir- se disculpo Naruto levantándose y sacando sus cosas Anbu –es una misión rango S, es secreta.

-o.k. entiendo- le dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza –entonces es mejor que te deje no crees?

-si- le contesto –por favor.

Sakura se vistió rápidamente y salió de la habitación de su amado. Entonces antes de cerrar la puerta una mano fuerte la tomo del brazo.

-soy el guardaespaldas de Hinata- le confesó Naruto ante el asombro de ella –hoy van a partir a la capital y debo de ir con ella.

-Pero eso significa que…

-no te preocupes- la tranquilizo –no estaré con él… mi obligación es con Hinata.

-de todas maneras iré- le informó –tal ves no ahorita pero si después.

-gracias- y, para su sorpresa le dio un beso en la mejilla –entonces nos veremos.

Sakura salió irradiando felicidad y se fue hacia el hospital más contenta que nunca porque por primera vez Naruto la había besado.

Hinata estaba en su carruaje iba vestida con unas ropas elegantes. Afuera estaba su primo Neji dando ordenes a los demás ninjas. En eso por la otra ventana una figura se apareció para su gran sorpresa.

-ya estoy aquí mi señora- le dijo Minato.

-es bueno saberlo- le contesto más aliviada –espero no haberte inaportunado con este cambio de planes.

-no se preocupe por esos detalles, lo que importa es como se sienta usted.

-yo muy bien gracias- le mintió mostrándole una sonrisa falsa que Naruto no se la creyó.

-hey tú!!- lo llamó Neji.

-me retiro señora- se despidió y desapareció dejando sola a la desecha Hinata.

Mientras tanto Sasuke se subía a su carruaje no sin antes dejar instrucciones a su disque guardia. Desvió su mirada por un instante y entonces lo vio, allí estaba, Naruto disfrazado en Anbu, pero era él. Nuevamente ese hueco ya familiar se volvió a abrir esta vez llegando a dolores inimaginables. Se subió rápidamente y se recostó en su asiento. Tomando aire con la boca.

-Maldita sea Naruto!!- exclamo entre dientes –por que lo quieres hacer más doloroso para las dos!!

Y justo al medio día la carabana de Konoha partió hacia su doloroso destino dejando en juego el corazón de los cuatro partcipantes.

**CONTINUARA…**


	12. Chapter 12

Hola, pues nuevamente aquí les traigo la más reciente entrega de esta historia

Hola, pues nuevamente aquí les traigo la más reciente entrega de esta historia. Gracias por seguir leyéndola. Espero que sea de su agrado. Acepto cualquier comentario jejeje.

**Capitulo ****12: el día que era noche.**

Naruto caminaba a un lado de la carroza de Hinata, no se había separado ningún segundo de su protegida. A pesar de lucir despreocupado iba muy atento a todo lo que pasa a su alrededor. Claro menos a la carroza de adelante.

Neji iba del otro lado, también muy al pendiente de su alrededor. Su prioridad de la vida era velar por su amada, a pesar de que esta no lo supiera ni lo agradecería. Y, al igual que Naruto, no se fijaba para nada en la carroza de adelante. Una parte muy íntima de él empezó a desarrollar un cierto odio hacia Sasuke… él no la merecía y eso era lo injusto del asunto.

Ya habían pasado aproximadamente unas cinco horas desde que salieron de Konoha y no habían parado. Así que Neji sintió prudente hacer un pequeño descanso para que las otras personas descansaran.

-¡Atención a todos!- elevó su voz imponente -¡tomaremos un descanso de treinta minutos y después seguiremos! ¡Aprovechen a guardar energías!

Todos dejaron de caminar y se dispusieron a descansar, estaban realmente exhaustos.

Las damas de compañía de Hinata salieron de la carroza dejándola a ella sola. Eran tres jóvenes hermosas vestidas con delicados Kimonos. Fueron a comer y tomar algo.

Neji al igual que el rubio se sentaron recostándose en la carroza de su protegida. Quedando, de manera indirecta, espalda contra espalda.

Sasuke salió de su carroza, pero Naruto ni siquiera lo miro, era mejor así… Sasuke no se inmuto ante tal despreció y continuo caminando hasta llegar a una sombra de árbol donde se acostó y cerro los ojos.

Todo iba tranquilo hasta que una presencia extraña interrumpió el descanso de los cuatro ninjas de élite. Ninguno se movió de posición, estaban tratando de averiguar cuantos eran sus atacantes y no querían que aquellos se dieran cuenta que ellos ya sabían.

Neji uso su Byakuugan y se dio cuenta que eran solamente cuatro ninjas. Al parecer dos iban a atacar a Hinata y los sobrantes a Sasuke.

-Hinata-sama- le susurro Naruto sin moverse.

-¿si?

-no salga para nada… deje que su primo y yo solucionemos la situación.

-confio en su fuerza chicos- le contesto –pero Sasu…

-él se puede defender- le aseguro Naruto con un tono amargo que la pequeña Hinata noto, pero no pudo comprender.

De pronto, dos ninjas surgieron de entre los árboles y se lanzaron contra la carroza. Todos los demás gritaron de angustia.

Naruto actuó rápidamente y con un movimiento ágil noqueó a uno de sus atacantes mientras que Neji golpeaba al otro.

Toda la atención se centro en ellos que por un momento olvidaron a Sasuke, ese fue el momento perfecto que aprovecharon los otros para atacarlo.

Sasuke no se había movido para nada y cuando se percato del ataque de los demás simplemente abrió sus ojos y miro a sus enemigos con aquellos ojos de muerte que transportaron a los ninjas a un mundo de pesadillas dejándolos prácticamente muertos.

El ninja que golpeo Neji se recupero y con terror salió corriendo hasta perderse en los árboles. Neji furioso estaba dispuesto a perseguirlo pero Minato lo detuvo.

-¡¿Por qué rayos me detienes?!- le grito furioso.

-no hay necesidad de seguirlo- le contesto Naruto –yo me haré cargo cuando este más lejos.

-¡¿pero cómo?!- le volvio a preguntar -¡¿Cómo rayos se supone que te vas a encargar…

-deja que Minato se haga cargo- lo interrumpió Sasuke a sus espaldas.

Por una milésima de segundos las miradas de aquellos dos se cruzaron pero inmediatamente se desviaron.

-¿Sasuke-sama?

-le puse este pergamino- le explico Naruto a Neji mostrandole un lienzo –es un sello especial… no te preocupes… de hecho…

y Naruto se separo del grupo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos desapareció.

Neji quedó asombrado y confundido -¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Teletransportación- le contesto Sasuke sereno.

El atardecer los alcanzo a todos y decidieron que era momento de parar para empezar a preparar el campamento. Neji daba ordenes a los sirvientes mientras que Naruto se quedo con Hinata afuera de su casa de campaña. La de Sasuke, para alivió suyo, estaba en el otro extremo.

Las damas de compañía se retiraron después de un rato y le desearon buenas noches a su ama.

La noche empezó a caer.

Naruto permanecía cayado mientras observaba a la luna brillando en los cielos. Hasta que un suspiro se le escapo en su delirio.

Que miserable se sentía… tan desdichado, tan muerto.

-¿Por qué estas tan triste Minato?- le pregunto de pronto Hinata.

Naruto se sorprendió un poco, no se había percatado de su presencia.

-se que no debes contestarme…pero he estado muy preocupada. A pesar de que tu máscara te cubre el rostro, y puedo leer tu tristeza.

-no es nada de lo que se deba preocupar señorita Hinata- le contestó Naruto educadamente –no quisiera agobiarla.

-no creo que me puedas agobiar más de lo que ya estoy- le dijo con naturalidad sin pensarlo.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- le pregunto extrañado.

Hinata se dio cuenta que se le escapo uno de sus secretos más sucios.

-… ¿puedo contar con tu confidencia?- le pregunto miedosa pero desesperada, necesitaba contarle esto a alguien, y por alguna razón sentía que Minato era esa persona.

-claro- le contesto –sus secretos morirán conmigo.

Hinata salió de la casa de campaña y se sentó al lado de Minato y, imitándolo, empezó a observar a la Luna.

-tango miedo… mucho miedo.

-¿Qué clase de miedo es el que siente?

-miedo a morir sola, miedo a darme cuenta que, a pesar de estar casada, no me sienta amada.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- le pregunto tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-Sasuke-kun no me ama.

Aquellas palabras parecieran salidas de Naruto y no de Hinata.

-y la verdad es que no me importa… pero me siento desdichada, siento que mi corazón se esta rompiendo en pedazos y que cuando me de cuenta de mi error ya va a ser muy tarde porque…

-tu corazón va a estar totalmente roto…- le acompleto Naruto leyéndole los pensamientos.

-exacto- le contesto asombrada.

-señorita Hinata ¿le puedo preguntar algo personal?

-adelante.

-¿usted ama a alguien?

Los ojos de aquella joven se tornaron tristes, tan profundos como los del mismo Naruto.

-ese es el problema… no se a quien amar.

-no comprendo- le dijo confundido.

-te explicare- le contesto desanimada –cada vez que estoy con mi mejor amigo me siento tan feliz, me siento una Hinata renovada, y hago cosas que nunca haría con otra persona.

"mientras que con mi primo, es un extraño sentimiento: cada vez que lo veo me pongo nerviosa y siento revuelto mi estómago; pero a pesar de esos malestares, deseo pasar todo mi tiempo con él, aunque no hablemos porque los dos no somos muy comunicativos, simplemente soy feliz observándolo.

-ya veo…- susurro Naruto.

-no se que hacer- le confeso frustrada.

-la verdad Hinata-sama, yo no soy la persona más indicada para dar consejos de amor… lo único que se es que el amor es la cosa más cruel y dulce del mundo.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un momento.

-Minato-kun... ¿alguna vez has sentido, cuando vez a esa persona que amas pero que no puedes estar con ella, como si te faltara la respiración… como si te sintieras …

-vació- acompleto Naruto cerrando los ojos- …siempre.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-eso… mi señora… significa que te hacen falta piezas, que aquella persona que amas se llevo consigo.

-duele el pecho- le dijo llorando –duele mucho cuando lo veo.

-entonces, ahí esta su respuesta… esa es a la persona que usted más ama, pero que por desgracia, no puedes estar con ella.

Hinata siguió llorando desconsoladamente y Naruto al verla no pudo evitar sentir pena por su amiga, no sabía que ella también la estaba pasando muy mal. Como un acto inconsciente, la atrajo a si y la abrazo, y ella por su parte se hecho a llorar en su regazo.

-es como si todos los días fueran de noche… la luz que nos iluminaba ya no nos pertenece… y jamás volverá- le dijo compartiendo su dolor –claro que duele, pero hay que ser fuertes y debemos de aprender a vivir así… es lo único que nos queda hacer.

y así los dos amigos se abrazaron, fundiendo su tristeza… y en su mente, rogándole a la Luna que se compadeciera de ellos y al menos les permitiera sonreír nuevamente… aunque sea una sonrisa amarga.

**CONTINUARA…**


	13. Chapter 13

Hola, pues aki la otra parte, espero que lo sigan disfrutando y si no, pues díganmelo para que la mejore

Hola, pues aki la otra parte, espero que lo sigan disfrutando y si no, pues díganmelo para que la mejore.

**Capitulo ****13: el día que me confesé.**

El sol apareció en el campamento de la familia Hyuuga, todos se levantaron temprano y empacaron sus cosas para partir de inmediato. Hoy finalmente iban a llegar a la capital.

Hinta se levanto con mucho esfuerzo, sus ojos le dolían como nunca, era lógico, en su vida había llorado tanto como en la pasada noche. Todavía recordaba ese dolor que sintió al descubrir a la persona que más amaba.

Sus damas entraron y, después de saludarla, la ayudaron a cambiarse.

Mientras tanto en la casa de acampar de Sasuke él guardaba sus cosas con pesar y cansancio. No había dormido, nuevamente, para nada. Primero estaba leyendo un libro pero al pasar al capitulo lo dejo y se dedico a contemplar el cielo oscuro. Y, como si fuese algo natural, abrió su botella de Wiskhy, era la única manera de evitar llorar. Porque ya no iba a llorar más por él, no podía soportarlo más. Era un dolor tan desgarrador que prefería mil veces caer en los encantos del alcohol.

Neji estaba ocupado y muy exhausto, ahora mismo estaba supervisando a todos los criados, pero en la noche no había podido cerrar ni siquiera una vez los ojos. Se había pasado en vela pensando en su amada.

Hinata salio de su tienda seguida de sus dos doncellas, iba muy deprimida pero para fortuna suya iba cubierta con un velo oscuro. Sin embargo…

-buenos días Hinata-sama- la saludo Minato haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-muy buenos días Minato-san- le contesto tratando de sonar animada.

-espero que se encuentre bien.

-no te preocupes… sobreviviré.

Por otro lado Sasuke salía de su casa de campaña echando fuego por todos lados, estaba en su peor humor. Lanzó su botella por un costado y se subió a su carruaje empujando al mozo que le ayudaba.

La marcha se reanudo y Naruto marchaba al lado del coche de su ama. Muy atento a cualquier ataque.

Sin embargo todo el camino fue tranquilo y exactamente al medio día la caravana de Konoha llego sana y salva a la capital del país del Fuego donde el gobernador esperaba a los novios en su palacio.

Pero antes se fueron a instalar a la mansión de la familia Hyuuga, tenían una pequeña morada cerca del templo principal.

De la misma manera en como se subió, Sasuke se bajo.

-Sasuke-san- lo llamo Neji antes de que este entrara a su habitación designada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- le pregunto malhumorado.

-este… solo le recordaba que tienen que ir con el gobernador así que Hinata-sama lo esperara en la entrada dentro de una hora para que vallan juntos.

-maldita sea- se dijo entre dientes –pues ya que –y al decir esto azoto la puerta en las narices de su futuro primo político.

-créeme que no es ninguna dicha servirte Sasuke… si tan solo te hubieras quedado con Naru…- pero no termino de decir aquella frase. Sabía que no le correspondía meterse en ese asunto tan delicado.

Se retiro a su habitación cansado, había trabajado mucho en todo el viaje y se merecía un delicioso baño. Caminaba por los pasillos cuando de pronto vio una escena que lo dejo petrificado.

-¿tu que crees que tenga que hacer Minato?- le pregunto la linda Hinata desde su ventana.

-no lo se ama- le contesto el Ninja que estaba sentado debajo de la ventana –pero si te puedo decir que cualquiera que sea tu decisión, te va a lastimar… tal y como a mí.

-tienes razón –susurro melancólica –esto duele… ¿crees que a Sasuke le este pasando lo mismo?

Esta pregunta fue como un bajo golpe en el corazón de Naruto.

-¿a Sasuke?- le pregunto tratando de no atragantarse -¿Por qué?

-es que… es un secreto, pero tu te has vuelto mi más confiable confidente así que te lo voy a decir.

-no es necesario ama.

-lo que pasa –prosiguió sin escucharlo –es que antes de que mi compromiso fuera anunciado Sasuke andaba con Naruto-chan… mi antiguo amor… se ve que era muy feliz, la verdad es que nunca había visto a esos dos tan dichosos… sin embargo por mi culpa snif… snif -Hinata empezó a lloriquear –por mi culpa terminaron su relación y yo volví infeliz a Naruto-chan.

Y rompió en llanto, estuvieron en silencio por unos minutos esperando que el dolor de la pobre Hinata saliera. Era tan miserable por haber ocasionado el dolor de uno de sus más preciados amigos.

-si yo fuera ese tal Naruto- le empezó a decir Minato –no pensaría que fuese tu culpa, mi señora… al contrario, si a alguien debería de echarle aquella culpa para que un poco de mi dolor disminuyera sería a Sasuke y nada más a él… por haberme engañado…

-espero que Naruto piense de esa manera porque… porque no soporto perder a mis amigos- ella seguía llorando – primero fue Neji… luego Kiba y ahora Naru-chan!!

-no los vas a perder, te lo prometo.

-espero que tus palabras sean ciertas Minato… si tan solo no existiera este compromiso que solo ha hecho infeliz a todos.

Pero Neji no siguió escuchando, o más bien, no pudo seguir escuchando aquellas confesiones de su amada.

Llego a su habitación rápidamente y se encerró. Entonces se recostó sobre su cama boca abajo. Necesitaba meditar todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

"Ella no amaba a Sasuke. Ella odiaba casarse. Ella lamentaba que él ya no fuera su amigo. Ella lo extrañaba…"

Pero a pesar de que todas estas revelaciones eran reconfortantes, había algo que lo abrumaba enormemente… Ella confiaba mucho en Minato. ¿Celos? Quizá, pero le preocupaba esa amistad. No es que no quisiera que Hinata tuviera alguien con quien desahogarse, solo que desde que vio a Minato por vez primera sintió como si una pieza de este bizarro rompecabezas encajara… y no era precisamente un buen presentimiento.

Sasuke ya estaba listo cuando Hinata apareció, ambos novios vestían con sus mejores ropas y lucian radiantemente hermosos.

Sasuke estaba muy aburrido y cansado, odiaba la idea de ir a ver al gobernador, como le repugnaban esas formalidades tan espantosas. Estaba tan inmerso en sus quejas que no se dio cuenta que detrás de su prometida venía Minato, solo hasta que Hinata lo saludo y entonces él se volteó para no mirarla a los ojos.

Sintió su penetrante mirada a pesar de que la cubría una mascara. Y, por ese instante volvió a ser el Sasuke de antes, aquel hombre que se perdía en su mundo… en Naruto. Pero entonces la realidad lo bofeteó cuando las palabras de Hinata lo sacaron de su pensamiento.

-¿nos vamos?

-este… si- y entonces hizo algo de lo que más tarde se iba a arrepentir: tomo la mano de su prometida. Minato desvió su mirada

¿Por qué lo hacia? Por protegerse, exacto, por protegerse. Necesitaba mostrarle a Naruto que él ya no lo quería y, más que nada, debía de empezar a mentirse a sí mismo.

-no es necesario que nos acompañes Minato- le dijo fríamente Sasuke –yo soy lo suficiente fuerte como para protegerla. No hay necesidad.

-pero…

-comprendo- le interrumpió Naruto con esa voz sin sentimientos, vacía –la esperare aquí… en su dormitorio.

Y entonces los dos prometidos partieron: Hinata confundida y Sasuke dolido. Dejando a un Naruto abrumado y herido.

Los días pasaron lentamente hasta que se cumplió la semana. Hinata se volvió tan dependiente de la confidencia de su Minato que poco a poco iba aceptando esa idea de casarse… a pesar de su reciente descubrimiento que la hundió en una inmensa tristeza.

Por su parte Naruto había empezado a abrirse un poco con ella. Era tan extraño, no había necesitado de Sakura o del sexo para poder controlar su nostalgia cada vez que lo veía. Pero Sasuke, al contrario de esos dos amigos, se seguía más y más sumergiendo en su propia mentira que lo estaba matando poco a poco.

-hoy vienen los demás- le anuncio Hinata en la mañana al momento en que abría su ventana.

-es bueno saberlo… así más gente a la que proteger.

-ellos son bastante fuertes.

-si, en especial la Hokage… esa viej…- pero se detuvo, no era prudente darle a su amiga una tan evidente prueba de que él era Naruto.

-mm?

-nada, nada… solo decía que la Hokage era muy fuerte porque era la única de los tres legendarios sannins que todavía vivía.

-es cierto- le contesto pensativa –recuerdo a los otros dos; Orochimaru era muy malo, hizo sufrir a toda la aldea y en especial a sus compañeros… ah y a los pobres de Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke, ya sabes por lo de…

-si, lo se. No hay necesidad de detalles- no le gustaba que hablaran de esos tiempos tan duros… pero ningún momento se compara con el que estaba a punto de presenciar: su boda.

-y Jiraya-sama, era un viejo muy amable, me caía tan bien porque hacía tan feliz a Naruto-chan. Pero murió y todavía recuerdo como sufrió… era tan doloroso verlo… no la verdad es que no me quiero acordar.

-pero es bueno saber que lo recuerdan con cariño- le dijo casi en susurros.

-mi padre dice que los nuevos sannins son los discípulos de los viejos… tu que crees Minato?

-osea… ¿te refieres al equipo de Kakashi?- le pregunto todavía sin creerlo.

-son los más poderosos de nuestra generación… yo no tengo ninguna oportunidad de vencerlos, ni mi primo Neji ni nadie.

-no pueden ser porque ya no son tan buenos amigos como antes…

-si… eso es lo triste.

De pronto una de las damas de compañía de Hinata entro haciendo que esta cerrara su ventana rapidamente.

-señorita, su padre la llama al salón principal.

-si, gracias estaré en unos instantes allí.

-no te preocupes, luego seguimos conversando- le anuncio Naruto débilmente.

-si- le contesto en susurros.

Naruto dejo a su amiga y subió al tejado para poder recostarse y mirar un poco el cielo. Necesitaba relajarse.

-tardaste mucho Hinata- le dijo su padre severamente cuando la vio entrar –ya todos estamos aquí.

-lo siento padre- contesto avergonzada –no volverá a pasar.

-bueno entonces empecemos la reunión.

-me parece una descabellada idea la del gobernador!!- Exclamo Tsunade enojada –es una falta de respeto para ambas familias!!

-yo lo considero de la misma manera que usted… sin embargo…

-sin embargo va a vender a su hija!!

-¿a mi?- pregunto confundida.

-explíquense- les pidió Sasuke también perdido.

-lo que pasa Sasuke e Hinata es que el gobernador quiere que aseguren su compromiso!!

-eh?- exclamaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-no es del todo así Tsunade-sama, lo que pasa es que el gobernador no desea que cualquier circunstancia perjudique esta unión.

-a ver si entendí- les dijo Sasuke todavía confundido –el gobernador no confía en que la ceremonia se lleve a cabo.

-exacto!!- contesto Tsunade.

-y por eso…

-quiere que embaraces a Hinata- le acompleto sin pudor ni vergüenza a pesar del enrojecimiento perfecto de la joven.

-que?!

-es algo natural, al fin y al cabo iba a pasar solo que antes de lo previsto.

-pero padre!!- exclamo Hinata casi sin aliento.

-Nada de peros!!- contesto levantandose –hoy se va a celebrar una fiesta pre-boda y hoy mismo van a empezar a dormir juntos hasta el día de la boda, pero hoy tienes que quedar embarazada!!

-estas siendo tan estupido!!- grito Tsunade –esto de embarazarce no es cosa de pasar la noche con su prometido ella debe de estar en sus días…

-y lo esta!!- le contesto tajante –sus damas de compañía me lo confirmaron!! Asi que ya esta desidido, hoy debes de quedar embarazada para poder asegurar la boda!! Fin de la discusión!!- y al decir esto salió dando un fuerte portazo dejando a Tsunade echando fuegos, a Hinata desecha y a Sasuke… bueno, esto ha sido como su tiro de gracia. Si pasa lo que debe de pasar, toda posibilidad de volver con su Naruto se acaba. A pesar de que ya no existe ninguna claramente, esto finaliza totalmente todo.

Hinata entro a su habitación y se fue a llorar a su ventana, nada más que esta vez no la abrio.

-¿Qué sucede ama?-le pregunto Naruto preocupado.

-Minato… hoy voy a dormir con Sasuke.

**CONTINUARA…**

Ya faltan pocos capítulos para el gran final, espérenlo y muchas gracias a mis files lectores!!


	14. Chapter 14

Hola, pues ya estamos en la recta final, de ahora en adelante les recomiendo k escuchen canciones de muse (pero las sentimenta

Hola, pues ya estamos en la recta final, de ahora en adelante les recomiendo k escuchen canciones de muse (pero las sentimentales) para que puedan disfrutar como kamizama manda la historia, o en todo caso… si no les gusta Muse, pues escuchen canciones tristes jajaja.

**Capitulo ****14: el día que fui débil.**

La noche cayó sobre la capital del país del Fuego, poco a poco las estrellas empezaron a aparecer y una luna roja se diviso en medio de ese manto oscuro.

Naruto estaba absorto en su silencio, contemplando el cielo desde el tejado de la habitación de Hinata. Quería desaparecer, no quería permanecer en esa ciudad donde ahora mismo se celebraba la fiesta de compromiso de su amor y su mejor amiga.

Solo quería olvidarlo todo…

Mientras tanto, en el palacio real, todas las figuras más importantes se daban punto de reunión para darles la bendición a los dos ninjas que los llevarían nuevamente a la gloria.

Hinata vestía un hermoso Kimono blanco en el cual iban bordados unas flores rosas y violetas que contrastaban con su cabello amarrado en un delicado chongo tradicional amarrado con un listón blanco. Iba maquillada de tonos pasteles, a pesar de que lucía más hermosa que nunca, su mirada reflejaba una angustia y tristeza tan profunda que la volvían un ser miserable a pesar de estar sonriendo cada vez que sus invitados la saludaban.

-¿Hinata, te encuentras bien?- le pregunto la voz de Tsunade.

-no se preocupe por mi Hokage-sama- la trato de tranquilizar con una sonrisa nerviosa –estoy en perfecto estado.

-¿y entonces porque estas tan triste?- le refuto.

-es que yo…

-¡Hinata!!- la llamo su papa.

-disculpe- le dijo aliviada mientras se daba la vuelta para reunirse con su padre en el jardín principal.

-Hinata te quiero presentar al señor Tamakashi- le dijo mientras le mostraba a un hombre viejo y calvo –él es el jefe de la familia Kurosaki, una de las más importantes del país.

-es un placer conocerlo señor- la saludo Hinata haciendo una leve reverencia.

-y aquí esta el novio- le dijo acercando a Sasuke, él por su parte vestía sus típicas vestimentas negras.

-mucho gusto en conocerlos- les dijo el señor Tamakashi –es un alivio saber que por fin las dos familias más poderosas de este país se van a unir. Volveremos a ser la potencia Ninja que alguna vez fuimos.

Hinata trato de sonreír y Sasuke de asentir. Ambos, de diferentes maneras, estaban desechos.

Naruto estaba caminando lentamente por los techos, iba tan callado que nadie se percataba de su existencia, al mismo tiempo de que él no se percataba de la presencia de los demás, estaba encerrado en su propio mundo.

Caminaba con rumbo para su propia habitación cuando de pronto escucho algo que lo desconcertó.

Neji estaba solo, sentado enfrente del pequeño lago del jardín trasero de la casa. Sin embargo, si escuchabas con atención, te podías dar cuenta de la tristeza que derramaba aquel pobre hombre.

Lloraba en silencio…

La impresión de Naruto fue extrema. Nunca en su vida había visto llorar a Neji Hyuuga llorar.

Él por su parte alzo la mirada al cielo y trato, inútilmente, de hacer desaparecer sus lágrimas.

Naruto se oculto y guardo silencio.

-Hinata-sama…-susurro Neji -¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta? ¿Por qué no me puedes amar como yo te amo? Si al menos supiera tus sentimientos sería capaz de avanzar… o de luchar…

Naruto no comprendía. ¿Acaso Neji amaba a su prima en secreto?

-ahora estas en tu fiesta, lo más seguro es que estés tratando de ocultar tu profunda tristeza con una sonrisa nerviosa típica de tu timidez… has de estar aterrorizada, es comprensible. Cuando la recepción termine, Sasuke y tú…- pero no pudo terminar su pensamiento. Un fuerte nudo en la garganta lo detuvo, y Naruto no soporto escucharlo más.

Desapareció inmediatamente y, con terror se encerró en su habitación.

Detrás de la puerta se dejo vencer, y sus piernas flaquearon al momento en que sus manos apretaron con dolor su pecho. Su respiración se contrajo y, con lentitud, cerro los ojos para que las lágrimas no salieran.

Era un estupido y lo sabía… allí estaba otra vez, llorando por un amor no correspondido, a pesar de que se había prometido no volver hacerlo. Sin embargo un pensamiento fugaz lo atormentaba constantemente. Tal vez se empezó a sentir así desde que Hinata le confesó su terror de dormir con Sasuke esta misma tarde.

No la culpaba, porque él sabía como se sentía, sin embargo no podía evitar maldecirla en secreto… era tan injusto y maldito… pero tampoco podía evitar sentirse tan miserable.

No quería, no estaba preparado para saberlo… no deseaba compartir esa experiencia con nadie más… no quería que Sasuke fuera de alguien más. Simplemente no quería.

Sumrgió su rostro perturbado entre sus rodillas y, tratando de silenciarse, empezó a sollozar.

La media noche llegó y con ella los invitados empezaron a despedirse hasta que al final solo quedaron Hinata, Sasuke y el señor Hiashi.

-regresemos a la casa- les indico – todas tus cosas ya estan en la habitación de Sasuke, Hinata- le aviso antes de partir.

Hinata sintió un estremecimiento y en silencio siguió a su prometido.

Llegaron a la casa y como si fuese una marcha fúnebre caminaron hasta llegar a la habitación de Sasuke. Él la abrio con lentitud y paso primero que ella sin mostrarse caballeroso. Ella lo siguió aterrorizada.

Sasuke se mostraba indiferente, debía de serlo para que los estupidos sentimientos no salieran a flote. Hinata se sentía morir y tuvo que sentarse en el filo de la cama de él para no caerse.

Sasuke entro a su baño para cambiarse sus ropas, deseaba que esta tortura terminara lo más rápido que se pudiera. Sin embargo estaba igual de aterrorizado que ella, solamente que él no se lo podía permitir y por eso decidió iniciar una conversación sin importancia con ella.

-hoy fuiste sin guardaespaldas- le dijo seriamente.

-si- le contesto nerviosa –no había necesidad de llamarlos.

-¿Por qué?

-porque estoy contigo… me refiero que no hay Ninja más fuerte que tú entonces no había necesidad de molestar a los demás… aunque…

-¿aunque que?- le pregunto mientras se aparecía nuevamente en la habitación.

-nada… no tiene importancia.

Ambos se quedaron callados. Allí estaban los dos, Hinata todavía vistiendo su traje de gala mientras que él portaba sus elegantes pijamas.

Entonces Hinata bajo su mirada, avergonzada y llena de pánico.

-supongo que es hora ¿no?- le dijo en susurros.

-si- le contesto fríamente –hagámoslo rápido, no hay que hacerlo más incomodo de lo que ya es.

-solo te ruego… solo te ruego que no halla nada de besos en la boca… no lo soportaría- le dijo tratando de evitar llorar.

-como quieras- le dijo mientras apagaba las luces.

Hinata se congelo y, con toda su cara llena de vergüenza, empezó a desnudarse enfrente de su futuro esposo. Sasuke se recostó en la cama y también se desprendió de sus vestiduras.

Hinata se acerco lentamente y se coloco a un lado de su "novio". Entonces Sasuke comprendió que, si quería que esto acabara rápidamente, él tenía que dirigir todo este acto.

Se volteó y miro por unos segundos el cuerpo desnudo de su próxima mujer, no era ya una niña, poseía un cuerpo perfectamente torneado y delgado… tal vez, en otro mundo, en una vida sin Naruto, él pudiera haberla amado como ella lo merecía, sin embargo eso era imposible, y por primera vez sintió pena por su prometida.

Toco lentamente su pierna y deslizo su mano hasta su vientre haciendo que Hinata temblara. Con cuidado se coloco encima de ella y poniendo sus manos en su cintura empezó a besarle el cuello. Hinata cerro los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se preparo para recibir esas caricias tan frías y sin sentimiento que Sasuke le hacía.

Empezó a subir la intensidad de sus movimientos y el sudor empezó a nacer en la piel de ambos.

-lo siento Minato…- susurro Hinata inconcientemente. Y entonces Sasuke se detuvo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- le pregunto sorprendido.

-perdón… dije cosas sin pensar… no tiene importancia- le contesto nerviosamente tratando de tragarse sus lágrimas.

-¿Qué dijiste sobre Minato? Explícate- le ordeno.

-no es nada importante- le contesto esta vez más nerviosa –solo que lamento mucho que Minato no me acompañase a la ceremonia a pesar de que se lo roge- y al terminar de hablar no pudo contenerse más y empezó a llorar.

Sasuke por su parte se sintió, por primera vez desde que esta farsa comenzó, inseguro.

-¿Por qué Minato no te quiso acompañar a la ceremonia?- le pregunto con temor.

Hinata se dio cuenta del tono de voz tan diferente de Sasuke que se tranquilizo un poco.

-le pedí que me acompañara. Yo necesitaba tener a un amigo cerca para poder… poder soportar lo que se venía- le explico sollozando menos –pero él se rehúso. Siento como si se hubiera enfadado tanto conmigo que no fue capaz ni siquiera de responderme… yo no lo entiendo ¿Por qué se enfado tanto? ¿a caso por que no obedezco mi corazón o…

-es porque esta desecho- le interrumpió Sasuke atonito.

-¿Qué dices?

-Minato… su corazón esta totalmente roto y todo por mi culpa- en eso se quito de encima de Hinata y se sentó llevandose las manos a su rostro.

-¿Por qué es tu culpa?- le pregunto sin comprender -¿Qué tienen que ves Minato con…- pero no pudo continuar, porque lo capto todo. Comprendió en que situación estaba, y lo horrible que había sido.

-¡oh Dios!- exclamo horrorizada -¡oh Dios! ¿Qué he hecho?- se pregunto.

-¡HINATA!- le grito Sasuke desesperado.

Ella se callo de golpe, sollozando en silencio.

Sasuke cerro sus ojos y, tratando de mantener la calma, volvio a montarse sobre Hinata, esta vez más impaciente y brusco.

Ella empezó a sentir un terrible dolor. Sentia como Sasuke intentaba con violencia prenetarla sin importarle que cada vez que su miembro la rozaba ella sentía el dolor más horrible que jamás hubo sentido en su vida.

Cerró los ojos llorosos y se preparo para lo peor. Sin embargo no fue ella la que se dejo vencer, sino Sasuke.

Fue él quien apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro y empezó a llorar, totalmente desecho.

Hinata se sorprendió demasiado, se quedo inmóvil sin saber que hacer mientras que su prometido se desahogaba en ella. Entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a acariciarle su melena despeinada, tratando de calmarlo. Pero para su sorpresa, mientras más lo consolaba, esa tristeza que él derramaba ella la empezó a sentir cada vez más fuerte.

Fue un sentimiento tan diferente a todos los que ella había alguna vez sentido en su vida. Era la tristeza pura, y eso fue suficiente para Hinata para que sintiera lastima por el hombre que, antes intento poseerla.

-lo siento- le dijo entre lágrimas –se que no me he portado como se debía, que no es justo para ti que tu primera vez sea con alguien que no amas y que yo si lo haya experimentado… pero no puedo, en serio que lo intente pero no puedo Hinata. No puedo negar mis sentimientos, no puedo soportar que por mi culpa la persona que más me importa sea tan infeliz.

-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun- le dijo tiernamente –yo tampoco puedo seguir con esto, no mientras no me sincere también con mi persona especial.

Sasuke alzo su mirada, ya serena para alivió de ella, y la miro a los ojos.

-me darás un hijo, pero no ahora- le dijo –no mientras los dos sigamos con esto… yo debo…

No termino de hablar y se levanto de un golpe mientras se volvía a vestir. Hinata se tapo con las sabanas y se quedo en silencio.

-regresare antes de que amanezca- le prometio Sasuke tratando de retomar su cordura.

-aguardare- le contesto sonriendo.

Y entonces Sasuke desapareció en la oscuridad.

**CONTINUARA…**

Siguiente capitulo: el día que nos confesamos todo.

No se lo pierdan!!


	15. Chapter 15

Hola, pues aquí con una de las últimas entregas. Agradezco a todos los que me leen y siguen desde el primer capitulo. Lean este y comenten todo lo que quieran!!

**Capitulo ****14: el día que nos confesamos todo.**

Naruto yacía dormido detrás de la puerta de su habitación, tanto llorar lo había agotado y ahora solo le quedaba soñar con lo que nunca iba a poder tener.

No se había quitado su ropa ANBU, la noticia de que su querido Sasuke iba a dormir con su amiga Hinata lo había destrozado totalmente, su pecho le dolía y no podía respirar con facilidad. Tal vez así iba a ser para siempre, porque lo que una vez tuvo con Sasuke, aunque fuese una mentira, había sido lo más maravilloso que le pudo pasar en toda su existencia, y estaba dispuesto a pagar el precio por esos momentos.

De pronto tocaron la puerta y sacaron de su sueño a Naruto.

-¿Naru-Kun?- estas allí, lo llamo Sakura.

El corazón del pequeño Zorro se decepciono, no sabía porque pero esperaba que fuese otra persona y no ella.

-¿Qué sucede Sakura-chan?- le contesto soñoliento.

-¡oh, perdón!- le dijo apenada –no sabía que estabas durmiendo.

-estoy algo cansado- le dijo tajantemente –así que si me vas a decir algo dímelo ahora- se estaba portando muy grosero con ella, era injusto y tal vez le iba a pedir disculpas en la mañana, pero por ahora, estaba de malas.

-etto… etto… no es nada importante, era solo avisarte que acabo de llegar de Konoha por si me necesitas – le contesto más avergonzada –ya sabes que siempre estoy a tu disposición.

-esta bien Sakura-chan, pero por ahora te agradecería que me dejaras dormir.

-si, perdón!!- se despidió nerviosamente –mañana te veré con más calma.

Naruto escucho los pasos de su amiga alejarse y eso lo tranquilizo más, la verdad es que era el momento menos indicado para que él viera a Sakura. No era justo para ella, y no era lo que él necesitaba, así que no tenia caso.

Se levanto del suelo y, con un poco de dificultad, camino hacía la ventana. Era una noche muy peculiar. La luna estaba muy cerca de la Tierra y brillaba con ese rojo escarlata tan hermoso. Pero para él eso no era suficiente.

-tan solo una vez más- se susurro derramando una lágrima –sólo una vez más, no puedo seguir así… duele… duele demasiado- se dijo antes de desmoronarse en su tristeza y dejarse arrastrar en su propia desesperanza.

Entonces, nuevamente alguien llamo a su puerta, pero esta vez más enérgicamente.

-¿me podrías dejar dormir?- le contesto malhumorado mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –realmente estoy muy cansado y no te quiero ver ahora Sakura.

Sin embargo siguió tocando la puerta esta vez con más fuerza haciendo que la paciencia de Naruto se agotase por completo y con un paso firme se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Maldita sea Sakura que no sabes que…- le empezó a gritar en el momento en que abría la puerta pero no se encontró con su amiga pelirosa.

Neji seguía sentado enfrente del pequeño lago del jardín trasero de la gran casa Hyuuga. Estaba totalmente desecho que no sentía ánimos para irse a dormir. Ya había dejado de llorar, ya no le quedaban más lágrimas para poder expresar su profunda y serena tristeza.

Ahora se encontraba lanzando pequeñas piedras hacia el agua, produciendo con estas leves ondas en su superficie. Sus ojos blancos estaban perdidos y, la verdad, es que ya no pensaba en nada.

Suspiro.

Para ese momento empezó a escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban lentamente, de seguro sería su tío o algún empleado para indicarle nuevas obligaciones que cumplir, así que con un poco de pesar, se seco las lágrimas y trato de aclarar su mente.

Lo único que lo consolaba es que al menos, desde ahora en adelante, siempre cuidaría de su amada prima, no importaba si ella le importaba o no, para él ya era suficiente.

-ya se me hacia raro que no hubiera nada que hacer- le dijo mientras se levantaba y se sacudía sus ropas -¿ya vino la señorita Hinata de la fiesta de compromiso? Si es así entonces debemos de llamar a su guardia personal para que la espere afuera del cuarto de su prometido y también hay que…

-no creo que sea necesario… primo- le dijo una voz tímida atrás él.

Por su parte Neji se congelo. No sabía como reaccionar ante este hecho.

-te estaba buscando primo- prosiguió Hinata tímidamente, tratando de buscar las palabras apropiadas.

-¿Hinata-sama?- le dijo todavía incrédulo mientras se volteaba para poder confirmarlo, y allí estaba, justo enfrente de él, vestida con un vestido blanco de olanes que nunca usaba debido a que ella debía de representar a la tradición Hyuuga.

-pareces sorprendido- le susurro demasiado roja que tuvo que bajar su mirada apenada.

-la verdad es que sí- le contesto sin poder todavía asimilarlo –no te esperaba, de hecho yo te hacia con tu…-pero no pudo terminar la frase, esa palabra lo mataba.

-perdón.

-¿pero por que te disculpas?- le pregunto acercándose un poco más.

-perdón- volvió a pronunciarlo pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos –perdóname primo Neji- le repitió tratando de aguantarse su llanto sin mucho éxito.

Él por su parte estaba muy confundido, pero dejo ese sentimiento atrás porque las lágrimas de su amada lo perturbaban de una manera extraordinaria, hacían que su corazón se encogiera y llorara también al lado suyo. Se acerco esta vez más preocupado hasta el punto de tomarla por su hombro y tratar de calmarla. Sin embrago lo único que ocasiono fue que el llanto de Hinata se intensificara más.

-no llore Hinta-sama- le suplico Neji con cierto dolor.

-perdón, es que no puedo evitarlo- le contesto entrecortadamente –el simple hecho de pensar en las consecuencias que voy a traer me esta matando… perdón.

-¿de que consecuencias habla?

-Neji- le dijo tratando de calmarse y alzando su mirada hasta que se topo con la de él.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata-sama?- le volvió a preguntar confundido.

-no me hables con esas formalidades Neji- le pidió con una calida sonrisa que contrastaba con sus lágrimas que todavía corrían por sus pómulos de porcelana.

-comprendo… Hinata- le dijo por fin después de un silencio en el que se trataba de recuperar de la impresión.

-tú siempre has sido tan bueno conmigo- le dijo limpiándose sus lágrimas.

-eso no es cierto- le contesto tristemente –yo solía tratarte muy mal… todavía recuerdo cuando te herí en esa tonta batalla del torneo… nunca me lo voy a perdonar.

-pero yo si- lo interrumpió –y eso debe de ser suficiente para ti… ambos estábamos ciegos.

-si… estábamos muy ciegos- le dijo sonriendo amargamente, eso era cierto, en ese entonces no se había dado cuenta que desde siempre había amado a Hinata, y por eso la lastimaba, no lo quería aceptar. Ocultaba su amor con un odio tan irracional que sólo la hirió en batalla… y en su corazón.

-en ese tiempo yo alucinaba con Naruto-kun- comento riendo.

-¿en ese tiempo?

-si, ese sentimiento desapareció… ahora solo siento una sincera amistad por él, no tan fuerte como por lo que siento por Kiba-kun, pero si muy parecido.

-bueno, es natural- le dijo tratando de reponer de esa confesión –ahora que Sasuke-san es su prometido y que va a ser el padre de sus…

-es por eso que vine Neji- lo interrumpió bajando la mirada mientras sus mejillas se encendían.

-¿a pasado algo?- le pregunto preocupado -¿Por qué estas tan afligida? ¿Acaso Sasuke…

-no, no es nada de eso- le contesto tratando de contener sus lágrimas –Sasuke nunca me ha tratado mal… es solo que…

Entonces Neji tomo de su mano y Hinata no se pudo contener más. Sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar con más intensidad y esta vez lo abrazó con fuerzas, sollozando en su pecho, tal y como si fuese una pequeña niña.

Neji se paralizo, aquella reacción no estaba contemplada en su mente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Lentamente abrazo a su prima y acarició sus cabellos lentamente mientras ella lloraba en su regazo.

-si este es tu deseo- le susurro tiernamente –permitiré que llores hasta que te puedas sentir mejor.

Pero ella negó con su cabeza oculta en su pecho.

-no es eso…- le contesto de la misma manera, débil, casi inaudible –no es eso… lo que pasa… lo que pasa es…- pero no podía terminar de hablar, su llanto se lo impedía.

-esta bien- la consoló –no te esfuerces… tomate tu tiempo.

-¡es que es eso!- exclamo llorando -¡yo ya me tome mi tiempo! No puedo seguir haciéndolo… es demasiado doloroso… y es por eso que te pido perdón.

-no comprendo Hinata, ¿Por qué me pides perdón? ¿ es algo que yo he hecho? ¿o es que…

-¡es porque te amo!- le dijo fuertemente mientras alzaba su vista y la clavaba en la de él -¡es porque te amo con todo mi corazón!

Neji se quedo sin habla.

-te amo… te amo como nadie puede hacerlo- le dijo en susurros nuevamente bajando su mirada, rompiéndose en pedazos. Flaqueando. Llorando.

"mi corazón se acelera cada vez que te ve, y se entristece como nunca cuando no estoy contigo o cuando no tengo ninguna noticia tuya… lloro cuando sufres y sonrío cuando eres feliz. Es suficiente para mí con solo observarte, no hay necesidad de palabras… porque yo te amo"- le dijo con hilo de voz –y por eso te pido perdón… porque te amo, y nunca me pare a considerar si era lo correcto o si te hacía daño… pero es que no lo puedo evitar, no puedo evitar… amarte tanto… simplemente no puedo…

Y su voz no pudo seguir, su llanto la callo haciendo que su mirada se llenara de lágrimas y que sus manos y pies se paralizaran justo enfrente de su amado. Era incapaz de tocarlo, de hablarle… de mirarlo.

Neji por su parte la observaba en silencio, había dejado que hablara y se expresara todo lo que quisiera. Pero al final no sabía como reaccionar. Nunca se imagino que su amor era tan bien correspondido. Jamás pensó que ella se sintiera igual que él. Su corazón, todo lo que había dicho, era un claro reflejo de lo que él tenía que sentir cada vez que la miraba o la escuchaba. Era como si lo hubieran descrito.

-yo…- susurro Hinata todavía llorando –yo estoy comprometida con Sasuke, pero no podía entregarme a él hasta que te lo confesara todo. Tal vez no sea justo para ti, pero yo no podía seguir mintiéndome… perdóname- y la decir esto se dio la vuelta y empezó a encaminarse.

Pero sin que se lo esperase, sin ni siquiera se lo imaginase, una mano calida tomo la suya y, con un movimiento delicado, la atrajo hacia sus brazos para darle el más placentero de los abrazos.

-no te vallas Hinata… te lo ruego- le dijo mientras sumergía su rostro en los cabellos de ella. Suplicándole con desesperanza –no te disculpes más y, por favor, déjame permanecer así, abrazándote y en silencio por un rato más, al menos hasta que tus lágrimas se sequen.

Ella no le contesto, y simplemente cerrando sus ojos llorosos, se dejo abrazar por la persona que más amaba en esta vida. Por un momento, al menos, se iba a olvidar de todo, y solamente se iba a concentrar en disfrutar de este momento juntos… aunque fuese por única y última vez.

Naruto se paralizo. Allí, justo enfrente suyo estaba Sasuke, respirando con dificultad, como si hubiera corrido agitadamente.

-¿Qué… que haces aquí?- le pregunto todavía impresionado.

-vine a verte- le contesto todavía sin respiración –necesitaba verte.

-no…no me digas mentiras- le refuto con dificultad, desviando su mirada de sus ojos oscuros llenos de dolor –ya no sigas… te lo suplico.

Pero las manos calidas de Sasuke tocaron su mano, haciendo que Naruto lo volteara a ver. Sasuke, con su otra mano libre, retiro la mascara del rostro de su amado, descubriéndolo finalmente.

El moreno lo observo con dolor. Su Naruto tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, y todo su rostro estaba húmedo de lágrimas recientes. Eso fue suficiente como para darse cuenta lo mucho que su Kitsune sufría a causa suya.

-¿satisfecho?- le pregunto conteniendo las lágrimas -¿ya estas feliz de verme así? ¿Ya puedes irte a dormir una vez comprobado, que efectivamente, sigo llorando y sufriendo por ti? De seguro te estas riendo, esto te debe de estar provocando una euforia total, verme así… tan mal por tu culpa… tan…

Pero no pudo terminar con sus reproches porque unos labios calidos y húmedos lo silenciaron. Sasuke lo estaba besando tan tiernamente que Naruto no pudo resistirse. No presento ninguna resistencia y se dejo llevar por los labios de su Sasuke, a pesar de que sabía que más tarde estuviera sufriendo.

-no sigas diciendo esas tonterías- le dijo en susurros Sasuke una vez separados, con la respiración agitada-no sabes que infierno ha sido para mí no tenerte… haberte mentido tan vilmente… decirte que no te amo cuando tú, Naruto, cuando tú eres la persona que más amo en todo el mundo. Cuando yo sería capaz de dar mi vida con tan solo verte sonreír… y a pesar de todo eso… te he visto sufrir por mi culpa.

Naruto no lo podía creer, había soñado con este momento por tanto tiempo, que cuando por fin lo tenía, no sabía si esto era un sueño o una realidad pasajera.

-tú habías sido, y siempre lo serás, mi luz en una noche tan oscura. Estaba vagando, yo solo en aquella oscuridad. Me sentía tan vacío, pero tú apareciste, tú y tu gran sonrisa junto a toda tu belleza tan inocente que, aunque no puedas creerlo- se lo remarco al ver su rostro incrédulo –me salvaste de todo eso. Me volví tan adicto a ti, que no he podido respirar desde que ya no te tengo. No he podido dormir. La comida ya no me sabe a nada, inclusive el mejor Wiskhy es una botella de agua sucia… he sufrido tanto- le dijo acariciándole el rostro a su amado.

Aquella caricia hizo que Naruto cerrase los ojos, era tan bueno volver sentir sus manos en su piel… sin embargo no se podía dejar llevar, todo era una mentira. ¿Cómo volver a confiar en la persona que te ha hecho llorar tanto que ya no hay ninguna lágrima más que derramar? ¿Cómo creer en él cuando él mismo te ha dicho que no te ama? Pero, como había extrañado esta sensación, aunque fuese una mentira, como había soñado con el momento de volver a besarlo.

-aun si tus palabras fueran ciertas- le dijo Naruto finalmente, abriendo lo ojos y reuniendo todas sus fuerza –aun si pasara lo que debería de pasar… cuando el Sol aparezca tu vas a regresar con ella y, sin voltear atrás, me vas a dejar nuevamente…- su voz se quebró –yo, en serio, yo ya no puedo soportar perderte otra vez…si tu dices que me amas de esa manera entonces no tienes ni la menor idea de cuanto yo te amo…

-Naurto- susurro tristemente.

-¡No digas mi nombre así!- le grito llorando -¡no me hables como si me amaras! ¡Porque si realmente lo hicieras entonces todo sería más simple! ¡Es sencillo Sasuke! ¡Escógeme! ¡Elígeme! ¡Ámame! ¡Porque eso fue lo que yo hice! ¡Te elegí, te elegí teniendo tan buenos candidatos! No me importo nada…- su voz se volvió un hilo de dolor que suspendía delicadamente en el aire y el espacio que existía entre ellos –solo me importo amarte… solo te miraba a ti y a nadie más… así que por favor no continúes…

Sasuke no sabía que decir, todo lo que su Naruto había dicho era cierto. Podía comprender su dolor, podía entender su miedo… Ya no quería verlo sufrir así, pero… pero lo necesitaba.

-tienes razón- le contesto tristemente –a pesar de que estoy aquí, diciéndote que te amo, al final de todo yo ya me habré ido… y te habré dejado aquí sólo y sufriendo. Pero aun así… soy un egoísta porque no puedo vivir sin tu amor, a pesar de que esto te esta consumiendo. Lo intente, créeme, intente olvidarme de ti, intente con todas mis fuerzas dejarte ir… pero lo único que conseguí fue mi propia perdición… tu que hablas de sufrimiento, déjame decirte, que no ha habido ningún solo momento en el que no te pienso.

"hace un rato se supone que debía de estar teniendo relaciones con Hinata, pero no pude Naruto, ¿Y sabes por que?- le pregunto alzando su mirada tomándole la mandíbula fuertemente -¿sabes por que no lo hice Naruto?

Él negó sin despegar su mirada de la de él.

-porque pensaba en ti- le contesto dramáticamente –porque no puedo estar con nadie más… no puedo ni quiero amar a alguien más. ¡¡Yo escogí amarte!!

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de lágrimas. Esto era demasiado. ¿Por qué era tan cruel Sasuke? ¿Por qué no podía mejor decirle que lo odiaba? Era más fácil lidiar con todo esto sin esperanzas que sabiendo que esa persona, que tú amas, te correspondía de la misma y, tal vez, con mayor intensidad.

-¿entonces por que?- le grito llorando -¿Por qué me dejas?

-porque soy un masoquista que le prometió a la aldea renacer a su clan perdido- le contesto con una sonrisa triste –porque es su deber con todos cumplir con su promesa… a pesar de que esto no es lo que su corazón realmente desea.

Naruto no pudo más, se hecho a llorar en su regazo y Sasuke lo recibió fuertemente. Era demasiado para los dos. Amarse tanto y no poder estar juntos. Nadie debería de sentir lo que ellos sentían, era un pecado… era tan doloroso que no se explicaban como es que todavía permanecían de pie.

-¡¡Sasuke –baka!!- le grito ocultando su rostro en su pecho -¡te amo! ¡Te amo tanto que hasta odio hacerlo!

Sasuke no contestaba, seguía acariciando su melena rubia, tal y como en los viejos tiempos en los que todo era más sencillo.

El moreno volvió a levantar el rostro húmedo de su amante, y con sumo cuidado sus labios tocaron los de él sumergiéndolos en un cálido y hermoso beso lleno de lágrimas. Se besaron sin pensar en nada más, solo ellos dos, olvidándose de los problemas. Besándose por última vez… amándose con toda intensidad, confesándose todo con un solo pero simple beso de adiós.

**CONTINUARA…**

Próximo capitulo: el día que todos temían… el día de la boda.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16: El día que me enamore de ti**

Sakura contemplo la escena sin llorar, era obvio, Naruto jamás iba a dejar de amar a Sasuke. Suspiro y se retiro sin decir nada. Además no había nada que decir después de ver a esos dos tan infelices. ¿Por qué no podía ser todo más sencillo? Que equivocada había estado, que egoísta había sido. ¿Por qué había sido la herramienta de Naruto cuando lo único que había hecho era intensificar su dolor?

Naruto y Sasuke, era una historia que siempre traía sufrimiento… sin embargo ese era el destino, siempre iban a estar unidos a pesar de no estar juntos y ella iba a ser la mujer más triste por haber amado a los dos y por no poder tener a ninguno.

Naruto abrió los ojos cuando sintió los penetrantes rayos del Sol. Con pesar se volteo y observo el lado vacio de su cama. Lo había escuchado… escucho cuando Sasuke se había ido en medio de la madrugada, sin embargo fue maravilloso.

Volver a sentirlo, volver a besarlo y volver a sentirse amado. ¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel con estos dos amantes? Después de una noche apasionada el reloj marco la hora para que el hechizo se desvaneciera así como las esperanzas de esos dos.

Haber visto a Sasuke tan desesperado por él lo hacía sentirse tan desdichado… se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo. Y sobre todo hoy, hoy se iba a casar con una de sus mejores amigas… todo hubiera sido más fácil si supiera que a él nunca lo había amado pero ahora, iba a ver como el amor de su vida se entregaba a una niña inocente en todo este asunto y sabiendo que en otra vida, si tal vez en otra vida él y Sasuke se hubieran podido amar.

-que chistoso- susurro Naruto levantándose tristemente –al principio me sentía mal por saber que Sasuke nunca me quiso… pero ahora, me siento fatal por saber que me ama… que paradoja.

Hinata por su parte se estaba vistiendo para la boda, sus damas la ayudaban entusiasmadas pero el rostro de su ama no cambiaba.

No sentía emoción si no una profunda tristeza la embriagaba, ayer cuando le confeso su amor a Neji, él la abrazo por mucho tiempo en silencio… ¿Qué es ella para él? Nunca lo iba a saber porque todas sus esperanzas morían con cada nuevo segundo que pasaba.

Sasuke había llegado antes del amanecer, ella ya estaba dormida cuando lo escucho pero ambos no dijeron nada. Solo podía observar en silencio la cara de pesar de su prometido, como si hubieran pasado años y él en ningún momento hubiera dormido.

Todas las piezas del ajedrez estaban puestas y cada una de ellas estaba pintada con el color magenta de la tristeza. Era una comedia sin gracia y era una tragedia sin amor. Todos bajo el mismo cielo gris que se ponía mientras el momento de la boda se acercaba con cada respiración.

-¡Hinata-sama alégrese un poco!- le dijo riendo una de sus damas -¡hoy debe de ser el día más feliz de su vida!

Pero no contesto la heredera, simplemente sollozo y una lágrima se derramo en su hermoso vestido blanco.

-de seguro llora de alegría- susurraron algunas sin saber los verdaderos sentimientos de aquella joven.

Sasuke estaba dormido todavía, no se quería levantar, de hecho no quería ni siquiera que este día empezara. Había sido un tonto. Un idiota.

¿Cómo se le ocurrió ir con Naruto y haberle hecho el amor de esa forma horas antes de su boda?

Solo logro volverlo más miserable de lo que de por si era, y de paso se llevo a si mismo a ese precipicio que no tiene fin.

Se sentía asqueado por sí mismo. Entonces, como si el destino de plano deseaba que este día fuera peor, tocaron a su puerta fuertemente reventándole la cabeza que ya le daba vueltas.

-¡Sasuke!- grito una voz chillona que conocía muy bien.

-¿Qué quieres frentuda?- le pregunto agotado -¡lárgate si vienes a molestar!

Pero Sakura siguió tocando hasta que Sasuke se harto y fue a abrirle.

-necesito hablar contigo infeliz- le dijo mientras pasaba.

-¿ahora cual es tu problema?- le pregunto de malhumor, pero de inmediato lo capto -¡oh ya veo!

-¿ya ves que?

-vienes a burlarte de mi- le dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente –claro es eso, vienes a restregarme a la cara que por fin te quedaste con Naruto y yo me he vuelto el hombre mas infeliz del mundo. Pues déjame decirte que eso ya lo se así que no te preocupes.

-¡pues no imbécil!- exclamo furiosa dándole una cachetada para que se callara –no vengo a restregarte nada porque no me he quedado con Naruto.

-¿pero que demonios quieres decir?- le pregunto algo sorprendido.

-Sasuke, a diferencia tuya yo si amo con todas mis fuerzas a Naruto, y por eso…- tuvo ue tomar aire para poder continuar- amo todo lo que él ama… a pesar de que lo que él ama eres tu.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-acepto que Naruto no me pertenece, se muy bien que solo contigo es feliz, se muy bien que solo contigo es dichoso y sonríe… yo solo soy su amiga pero no soy su amante ni la persona que más le importa… por eso acepto que me has derrotado.

Sasuke se quedo en silencio contemplando como lloraba Sakura y eso lo enfureció.

-¡como que te he derrotado!- le dijo explotando y tomándola por los hombros -¡eres imbécil o que!

Pero Sakura no dejaba de llorar –tú eres el imbécil…

Sasuke se dio cuenta que la actitud de Sakura cambiaba y veía como esa mujer fuerte se volvía en una persona minúscula.

-eres el idiota más grande…- le dijo llorando -¡todo es tan sencillo! ¡Solo debes de dejar a Hinata e ir tras Naruto! ¡No es tan complicado! ¡Deja a Hinata!

A Sakura le estaba doliendo hasta el alma todas estas palabras que salían de su boca, decirle a su rival que fuera tras el amor de su vida no era nada fácil, pero lo había decidido, si quería ver una vez más la sonrisa de Naruto entonces debía de reunirlo con Sasuke… siempre había sido Sasuke… y siempre lo será.

Sasuke por su parte se quedo paralizado, ¿era Sakura la que le estaba diciendo semejante locura?

-si fuera tan sencillo ya lo hubiera hecho… soy el heredero de los Uchiha, no puedo romper mi palabra.

-no… no eres un heredero… eres un cobarde… eres humano- susurro suavemente Sakura sin alzar la mirada –solo debes de ir por Naruto.

Sasuke la miro… si Sakura dice la verdad pero la realidad es tan diferente… si tan solo fuera más sencillo.

Mientras en el salón de la Hokage.

-¡NO TE PUEDES IR ASI COMO ASI MINATO!- le grito fuertemente Tsunade a Naruto cuando este le presento su carta de renuncia.

-no me quiero quedar en este lugar ni un segundo más- le contesto Naruto sin exaltarse.

-¡no señor!- le volvió a decir -¡eres un ninja!

-ahora no- le contesto casi llorando, acto que Tsunade le sorprendió hasta el fondo de su corazón –ahora solo soy…

Pero Tsunade abrazo a su Naruto y este se hecho a llorar en su regazo -¡No puedo ver como la persona más importante de mi corazón se casa con otra! ¡No me pidas esa tortura!

Tsunade comprendió, sabía que esta misión iba a ser dura para Naruto pero se lo había encomendado para que pudiera seguir adelante sin embargo…

-vete- le dijo alejándose –les diré que estas indispuesto… pero vete ya.

Naruto se retiro de inmediato, ya no soportaba este lugar. Cada esquina, cada flor hacia que su corazón se contrajera… no lo soportaba más.

Corría rápidamente hacia la salida cuando delante de la laguna vio a Neji. Por un instante se detuvo para observarlo mejor, pero no tenia mucho tiempo, no quería encontrarse ni con Hinata ni con Sasuke… pobre Neji, él debía de sentirse igual… no, era imposible, nadie se sentía como Naruto… porque Naruto ya no valía nada... ya no era Naruto.

Sasuke ya estaba en la capilla esperando la llegada de la novia con todos los invitados, iba vestido apropiado para la ocasión y observaba con cierto asco a todos los de su alrededor. Sin embargo no encontró a Naruto… era obvio, que idiota pensamiento le cruzo por la cabeza.

-ja, pensar que Naruto va a venir a impedir la boda…- se rio de si mismo perdiendo la esperanza. Vio mientras tanto como llegaban sus camaradas, sin embargo tampoco estaba Neji. De seguro estaba cuidando a Hinata ya que Naruto se había ido.

La música empezaba mientras los invitados tomaban sus lugares. Hinata estaba esperando la señal para su entrada. De hecho era como si ella no estuviera en ese lugar, se sentía tan agotada de tanto sufrir… sabia que nunca hubiera podido ser feliz con nadie más, pero casarse con Sasuke… casarse con el amor de Naruto y de paso dañar a Kiba y, no, no iba a dañar a Neji. Ella lo amaba pero él… no.

Hinata se estaba acomodando ya para su gran entrada cuando las puertas se abrieron detrás de ella…

Naruto estaba a punto de salir de la capital, no iba viendo por donde pasaba hasta que diviso una figura familiar a lo lejos que hizo disminuir su paso.

-así que escapas- le dijo Sakura sentada en una roca.

Naruto no le contesto, solo la miro y se dispuso a seguir con su camino.

-¿tan fácil te vas a rendir Naruto?- le pregunto riendo –y yo que pensé que realmente lo amabas pero… veo que solo eres igual que él.

Naruto se detuvo y volvió a voltear a verla.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- le pregunto malhumorado.

-quiero decir- le contesto levantándose –que eres igual a Sasuke. Pero cuando te dijo que solo habías sido un juego.

-¡claro que no!

-claro que si Naruto- le grito – ¡solo jugaste con él, si realmente lo amaras darías todo, irías a detener esa locura, irías a reclamarlo!

Naruto se enfureció más.

-¡lo dices como si fuera tan fácil!- le contesto -¡como si no lo…

Pero se detuvo porque observo con asombro como su amiga lloraba.

-yo si te amo… ni te imaginas que feliz hubiera sido si tu me hubieras escogido… pero no soy correspondida porque tu amas a Sasuke mas que a cualquier cosa…

"no me digas que no es tan sencillo Naruto… yo estoy aquí, parada enfrente tuyo, rogándote que vayas a buscarlo cuando yo, cuando yo te amo, pero es por eso que quiero que vayas a detener esa locura… cuando alguien ama de verdad, hace hasta lo inimaginable… hasta lo inimaginable como yo"

Naruto también sintió ganas de llorar, no tenia ni idea de que Sakura sentía tanto por él, no lo merecía, pero ella le estaba dando entender que en el AMOR se deben de hacer sacrificios, pero sobre todo se debe de pelear hasta que la vida lo consuma a uno.

Era una escena conmovedora, allí en medio de la nada, ambos lloraban por personas diferentes pero a la vez por el mismo sentimiento. Naruto la abrazo y le acarició el cabello delicadamente.

-gracias- le susurro –y perdóname….

Hinata y Sasuke estaban enfrente del sacerdote, ambos pensando en cosas totalmente diferentes que en la boda.

Sasuke lamentándose por Naruto y Hinata pensando en esa persona que apareció hace un momento.

Cuando hace poco la puerta se abrió y Hinata volteo pensando que era su padre para llevarla al altar, con una gran sorpresa se dio cuenta que Neji la observaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí primo Neji?- le pregunto volteándose apenada, no podía verlo a la cara después de la escena de ayer.

-vine a… vine a verte Hinata- le contesto.

-¿para que?- le pregunto confundida –no quiero verte aquí… no después de todo lo que te dije ayer primo… no quiero llorar en mi boda.

Neji se quedo callado. No podía hacerlo, ¿en que rayos había pensado al venir y decirle a su prima que no se casara?

-solo vine a… a desearte buena suerte.

Una decepción enorme se esparció e su corazón, y con lágrimas en sus ojos volteo a verlo y le pregunto decidida.

-¿Qué soy yo para ti?- le pregunto -¿Qué soy?

Neji se quedo callado nuevamente. Pero esta vez sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

-no importa lo que tu seas para mí Hinata- le dijo –tu ya decidiste.

Ahora que estaba enfrente del sacerdote no sabía que hacer… ¿Qué le quiso decir Neji con eso?

-¿Sasuke Uchiha aceptas a Hinata Hyuuga como tu legitima esposa?

-si- contesto sin dudarlo el heredero dejando todas sus esperanzas en la basura.

-¿Hinata Hyuuga aceptas a Sasuke Uchiha como tu legitimo esposo?

Pero ella se quedo en silencio para asombro de todos. Bajo la vista y pensó un momento en algo que le inquietaba.

-¿Sasuke?- le pregunto -¿Qué soy yo para ti?

Sasuke confundido le contesto –eras mi…- pero lo pensó mejor –eres mi prometida.

Entonces ella sonrió comprendiéndolo todo, que tonta había sido para no haberse dado cuenta antes.

-¿señorita Hyuuga?- le pregunto el sacerdote -¿acepta?

-no- contesto con una sonrisa que dejo inmutos a todos y sorprendido a Sasuke cuando justo en ese instante entraba Naruto por la puerta principal, observando la escena.

-no puedo casarme con alguien que respondió eso- le contesto a todos –ademas, Sasuke tampoco se puede casar teniendo a Naruto allí, dispuesto a luchar por él- esta vez lo volteo a ver -¿verdad Naruto?

Naruto sonrio feliz –si quisieras quitármelo lo más seguro es que te mataría Hinata.

Entonces Hinata avento su ramo y salió corriendo pasando por un lado de Naruto. Él se pudo percatar de la sonrisa llena de felicidad de su amiga y le agradeció en su mente toda esta escena.

Los invitados susurraban asustados. Entonces Naruto corrió donde Sasuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?

-¿Qué no lo ves?- le pregunto sonriendo –no puedo dejar que te cases. Y si es necesario peleare con quien se oponga.

Sasuke sonrió. Al fin y al cabo Naruto era mucho más fuerte que él, Naruto si estaba a dispuesto a pelear por su amor… entonces.

Sasuke se quito la corbata y al igual que Hinata la lanzo, tomo de la mano a Naruto y con una técnica ninja desapareció junto a él dejando el caos que la boda fracaso dejaba a sus espaldas.

Hinata corria con todas sus fuerzas vestida de novia hasta la laguna.

Neji estaba sentado contemplando el agua cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata estaba detrás de él. Se levanto de un salto sorprendido.

-¡pregúntame Neji!- le dijo riendo.

-¿Qué te pregunto?- le contesto extrañado.

-¡pregúntame que eres tú para mi!

Neji se quedo inmutado… -¿Qué soy yo para ti Hinata?

-eres la persona que más me importa- le contesto con una bella sonrisa –eres el amor de mi vida, y no me importa nada más, solo se que no puedo vivir con nadie más que no seas tú.

Y entonces sin preguntarle se acerco mucho más y lo beso con todas sus fuerzas, y Neji le respondió. Fue un beso tan bello, estaba cargado con todos esos sentimientos reprimidos de los dos, delicado y apasionado a la vez, largo, pareció que duro toda una eternidad… fue tan perfecto.

Cuando los dos se separaron, Neji sonrio y le dijo divertido –preguntame.

Hinata sonrojada le contesto -¿Qué soy yo para ti?

-eres y seras… mi mundo –y volvió a besarla con la misma pasión que Hinata tenía reprimida, eran tan felices, finalmente los dos juntos…

Naruto y Sasuke estaban en la punta de una montaña a las afueras de la capital. Observando el atardecer cuando Sasuke miro a Naruto.

-¿pensabas hacer tu entrada triunfal y gritar que detuvieran la boda?- le pregunto divertido.

-claro- contesto dándose sus aires de grandeza -¡no puedo permitir que nadie me separe de ti Sasuke! ¡no es tan fácil deshacerse de mi!

Sasuke se rio por un rato –eres tan fastidiosos Naruto.

-y tu un cabeza hueca tonto heredero.

-lo se- acepto avergonzado -¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte por todo lo que te hice sufrir?

Pero Naruto le contesto con un suave beso que embriago al heredero Uchiha hasta la punta de su alma. El beso era tan necesario y escalofriante, definitivamente no podía vivir sin estos cariños de su Kyuubi. Pero entonces sintió algo en su boca que no era la lengua de su amado.

Ambos se separaron y Sasuke se saco un arete negro de su boca. Entonces lo entendió.

-¿Por qué Naruto?- le pregunto observando el persing del rubio.

-ese persing es un represor para el Kyuubi- le contesto sereno –pero si se lo entrego a otra persona para que se lo ponga se va a convertir en mi guardian para toda la vida… en vez que yo lo reprima va a ser esta persona… Sasuke quiero que mi vida este en tus manos para siempre- le dijo finalmente sosteniéndole las manos -¿conservarias esto como señal de mi amor hacia ti?

Sasuke lo miro a los ojos y entonces, con todas sus fuerzas se perforo la lengua con el persing de Naruto- es un extraño anillo de compromiso ¿no lo crees?

Pero Naruto no le contesto, estaba llorando de la felicidad como nunca en su vida.

-vamos era para que te rieras- le dijo Sasuke secándole sus lágrimas –no me gusta ver tus lágrimas, ya no.

-perdón- le contesto sollozando –pero es que… ¡eres un tonto Sasuke!

-¿pero por que?

-¡pensar en esa cosa como un anillo de compromiso!- le grito abrazandolo –es asqueroso…

Sasuke rio con ganas y le devolvió el abrazo –si, tienes razón… pero te juro que nunca me voy a separar de ti

Entonces se volvieron a besar, pero esta vez con más pasión. Esto era el principio de una larga noche que iban a compartir, al fin y al cabo nadie los podía ver en este lugar perdido. Solo iba a estar ellos dos, unidos por sus cuerpos, por sus besos… por sus sentimientos para siempre.

Eran tan felices, no podía haber momento más perfecto para ambas parejas.

Mientras Sakura había regresado a Konoha. A pesar de todo se encontraba muy feliz. Había ayudado al amor de su vida a volver a sonreír.

Pero no podía evitar que una pequeña tristeza le sacara unas cuantas lágrimas mientras estaba sentada en su balcón observando la luna de aquella noche.

-¿Sakura?- le llamo una voz conocida desde abajo.

-¿Sai?- contesto volteando a ver y pudo observar a su amigo, se había vuelto en alguien muy bueno a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, pero no lo había visto en todo este tiempo porque había ido a una misión muy importante.

-¿Cuándo regreasaste?- le pregunto Sakura secándose las lágrimas disimuladamente.

-hace unos instantes- le contesto preocupado -¿Qué te sucede?

-je, nada- le contesto con una sonrisa. Entonces su amigo subió a su lado con un solo brinco.

-¿estas bien?

-si, claro-le contesto -¿Por qué no debería? Hice feliz a Naruto, lo reuní con Sasuke y de paso a Hinata con Neji.

-¿pero entonces por que tu sonrisa es tan triste?- le pregunto serio.

Sakura lo miro por unos instantes y entonces no lo pudo evitar y lo abrazo mientras se puso a llorar.

-me siento tan sola- susurro entre sollozos –mi corazón… esta tan roto.

Sai la abrazo y la levanto. Y con una sonrisa le seco sus lágrimas –me tienes a mí Sakura- le contesto –siempre estare a tu lado…. ¿Qué te parece si mañana me acompañas todo el día? Tal vez asi te distraes y te olvidas de todo.

Sakura esta vez se quedo sorprendida… ¿será que Sai? No podía pensarlo, en estos momentos no estaba lista para abrirle su corazón a nadie pero…

-me parece una buena idea Sai- le contesto sonriendo ahora más animada. Entonces Sai la volvió a abrazar.

-bueno, entonces ahora solo necesitas seguir asi un momento, para que tus sentimientos se calmen… lo leí en un libro…

-Sai- lo interrumpió.

-¿si?

-solo quedémonos así en silencio.

Y Sai le obedeció. Era cierto en estos momentos no podía abrir su corazón pero eso no quería decir que no podía intentarlo otra vez… esperaba con toda su alma que para la próxima vez que pudiera ver a Naruto ahora si le pudiera sonreír sinceramente mientras estaba con Sasuke… quería enamorarse pero esta vez de alguien que le correspondiera.

Todos en su mente pensaban cosas diferentes mientras observaban la luna que brillaba en el cielo del país del Fuego. Sin embargo había un común denominador en sus pensamientos… ¡que alegría fue el día que se enamoraron!


End file.
